All of Time and Space
by cgal120
Summary: After the Great Time War, Arthur, the last Time Lord, flees to Earth. After years of running he comes across a lively American girl in London who soon changes every way he looks at his worlds. Doctor Who themed AU. UKxFem!US.
1. Amelia

_**All of Time and Space**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Amelia**_

Over a thousand years ago, when the Earth was still young, stood an aged planet on the edge of the galaxies that watched over the entire universe. The skies were golden and clear all year long, and the citadels of the main cities glittered like a thousand diamonds in the sunshine.

The planet was called Gallifrey and it was the home of the ancient race of the Time Lords.

Vowed to watch over the eons, the Time Lords watched down from the Citadel like gods. They were the observers of the universes, watching as the cracks formed and glued together, as races were born and planets were destroyed. Young Time Lords were taken to the Academy in which they were led to a gateway and forced to stare into all of time and space. Some were inspired, some ran away, and others were simply driven mad.

However, there were other ancient civilisations that threatened to destroy all of what the Time Lords had discovered.

The worst of which was the brutal race of the Daleks.

Young Time Lord, Arthur Kirkland, walked through the Citadel one day, looking out at the planet he had called home for so long. He had been summoned once more into the Academy by the elder Time Lords, but he had no idea what it was about.

Running a hand through his messy blonde hair, the boy (whose physical age was around 18 years old) walked up to the platinum doors of the Academy, pressing his hands to the barrier and taking a deep breath before walking inside.

Talking filled the large majestic hall and from what Arthur could hear none of it seemed very good. The elders were at the top table whilst younger Time Lords were scattered around the room discussing what it was they had been summoned for.

"Arthur!" the boy heard someone call out. A girl. He turned around and smiled as his friend, Rose, ran over to him. "Arthur, you were summoned too?"

"Yes, I was," Arthur replied, looking around the room and wondering when they were going to be addressed. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Rose said, rubbing her arms and looking towards the elders. "They're tense, and that's making me tense…"

"I know," Arthur said, keeping his eyes on the elders. They were still muttering amongst themselves, stern expressions on their aged faces. Arthur could tell even then that something was forming in the air, the sense of unease and danger building. It scared him slightly; not the fact that danger might have been coming, but that he found some thrill in the idea. Shaking his head, he blinked slightly when an elder made eye contact with him. Arthur recognised him as Rassilon, one of the founders of the Citadel of Gallifrey and one of the oldest Time Lords in existence. He stepped forwards and raised his hand, the younger Time Lords quieting down and looking at him.

"My children," he said. "My fellow children of Gallifrey. I heed bad news. In the coming days, this planet will be going to war with that of the planet of Skaro."

"Daleks?" cried out one boy, his voice echoing through the hall and seeming to increase in its tone of panic as it travelled. This led to the others to start muttering too, Arthur glancing at Rose as the girl's eyes widened in fear.

"Yes, the Daleks," Rassilon said, quieting everyone once more. "We will be entering what has been predicted to be the greatest Time War seen for millennia… You all understand the severity of this situation, I gather. The Daleks are a terrifying breed; not an ounce of compassion in them thanks to their creator, Davros… Which leads me to the most important point; everyone shall be fighting in this war. There are too many Daleks to counter us-"

"So you're going to make children join the war too?" cried out a girl, her voice being joined by the masses again.

"Children from the age of eight shall be required to join this war," Rassilon said, unable to quell the protests this time.

"That's absurd!" Rose called out. "You can't possibly expect a child that young to understand what is going on! They shall be killed on the spot by the Daleks!"

"Enough!" Rassilon shouted, the room instantly falling into a deathly silence. "There will be no debate about it. War is coming so go prepare!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur had a lot to think about when he left the room with Rose. He really didn't want to be a part of a war, neither did he want Rose to get hurt during the fight. Now, he wasn't the most innocent Time Lord. He had stolen many things from the Academy, including a Sonic Screwdriver on a trip and a TARDIS.

He had a way of escape from the war, but it was a Time War. The battle could continue on through the eons, all the way through to any time period he fled to.

But it was still the best option he had. He could take Rose too. They could flee into the stars and escape the war wherever it may crop up.

Looking to his right, Arthur looked at his friend, taking in the worried expression on her face. He didn't like it. She was like a sister to him, a friend since day one and one that he intended to keep for their entire existence.

"Rose," he said. "This war…"

"We have to beat the Daleks, Arthur…" Rose said, looking at the crystalline floor as they walked. "The Daleks have destroyed worlds; I can't stand by and let them destroy ours."

Arthur nodded; knowing that if his friend had said that then there would be no chance of his plan ever coming into fruition.

However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't keep it on standby just in case.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

As predicted, the war began but a few days later. The skies and grounds of the once great planet of Gallifrey turning into a bloody battlefield that never seemed to stop. The constant sounds of lasers and screaming filled the air at all hours of the day, and for Arthur it was pure terror.

Never had he experienced such devastation on a first hand basis before. The screams and terrified cries of children haunted him late into the night, the elderly shouting as they fought amongst the young ones to keep their planet safe.

But then there were the metallic tones of the Daleks themselves. The merciless, shrill cries of _exterminate_ shattering all sound barriers and trill of their lasers seemed to wrack through Arthur's form. He looked out of his bedroom window, watching as the skies lit with green lights once more as the Daleks continued their ruthless attack on the ancient civilisation.

He had had enough.

That much he was certain. Rising to his feet, Arthur grabbed the key to his hidden TARDIS and entered it, walking around the large interior and setting a flight course to get Rose. He knew that she would be fighting at that time and that time was slowly running out for Gallifrey.

Inside the TARDIS was a key. The vessel was grown from the very fibres of Gallifrey, and if used in the wrong way could open a black hole into the void. Both planets would be sucked inside if Arthur decided to do so, but he didn't want to do that. It would be genocide. Genocide of two powerful races.

Looking around the inside of the vessel, Arthur walked over to the circular control panel and started to work the controls to take him to the right location. Normally, 6 would fly the ship easily, but with only him there that wouldn't be possible. The flight was bumpy and rickety, Arthur almost falling into the seat by the monitor a couple of times, before he finally looked at the screen to judge his location.

He could see Rose outside, dirty and worn from the on-going battle. It saddened him to see her like that, so broken and bloody. She was running from something so that was the perfect time for Arthur to appear. He ran to the door and looked outside.

"Rose!" he shouted, the girl looking to him and blinking in surprise.

"Arthur?" she called back, not stopping her running but changing her direction slightly to run towards him.

"Run!" he cried, urging her to hurry, to get to him before it was too late.

"Ar- AHHHH!"

Arthur's eyes widened as he watched the girl freeze on the spot, her body glowing such a bright green that he could see her skeleton. The cry of a Dalek shrieked through the air, its laser having shot at Rose; hitting her directly in the back by one of her hearts and killing her on the spot.

He stared at the girl's body lying on the dirty battlefield, unable to move for a moment until a Dalek shot at him. He slammed the door of the TARDIS shut and pressed his back against it, the shock kicking in finally.

Rose was dead.

He could lay blame on the Daleks for shooting the weapons, but the Time Lords had been at fault too.

Both races had killed his friend, had destroyed one of the only people that Arthur still held faith for.

It was in that moment of clarity that the young Time Lord's mind was made up. He walked over the control panel once more and twisted the monitor round, typing some codes in, then some co-ordinates. The TARDIS took flight and left Gallifrey, Arthur keeping his eyes glued to the monitor as watched his home and his enemy burn together and fall into the void.

Flopping back into the seat before the monitor, Arthur put his head in his hands, mourning the loses he had just suffered whilst he travelled from that furthest point in the galaxy and through time to the tiny little planet known as Earth.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**London, Present Day**

The beeping of an alarm clock sounded through the pink bedroom of Amelia Jones, waking the girl up for what was going to be yet another boring day. She could just tell that everything was going to go as her routine normally dictated; get up, go to work, have lunch with her brother, go back to work, go home and watch TV.

It was 7:30 in the morning and Amelia sat up in her big bed, scratching her fingers through her blonde hair before getting up and heading to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and had a shower, drying and dressing before grabbing some toast and her back.

"Have a nice day, Peanut," her father, George, called from the kitchen.

"Will do, Dad," the American girl smiled, waving to her father before heading out of the front door. That was one of the things that bugged Amelia about her life. She had moved to the UK with her father and brother, Matthew, at the age of 11 after the death of her mother and had been living with her father in a small flat ever since. Matthew had found a girlfriend and was now living with her in another part of London, he had a nice job, a nice car, and he was only 19. Amelia wanted that too, but everywhere she looked she just couldn't get a decent job. So, for the time being she was stuck working in the large department store in the centre of London.

Getting off of the red double decker bus she had been riding on, Amelia walked into the building and into the fashion section. It was a boring job really, all she had to do was put clothes on hangers, fold clothes, and just simply do what she would do at home with her own wardrobe.

Her lunch break came and she walked around to Trafalgar Square, waiting for a little bit before she saw her brother. Smiling, Matthew walked over to her and sat on the edge of a fountain with her. They talked and ate and caught up as they always did on Mondays before both had to separate and go back to work.

The teenager's day just went on from there, going through the same humdrum routine until the announcement was made for that the store would be closing within the next 10 minutes. Amelia smiled and thanked whatever deity had made that happened, going to the backrooms with some co-workers and collecting her bag before heading for the front door of the shop. She had almost made it out when the security guard stopped her.

"Lottery money for Willis," he said, holding out a plastic wallet full of money and lottery tickets. "Go take it to him, please. He's in the basement."

"I know where Willis works," Amelia said, taking the wallet and walking back into the store. She glanced over her shoulder and watched the guard shut and lock the front door, knowing that her only way out would be the staff exit in the basement. Luckily, that was where Willis the electrician worked; he was currently the one in charge of the store's staff syndicate. Amelia pressed the buttons for the lift, tapping her feet impatiently and folding her arms as she waited for it to arrive. Once the doors opened, she got inside and pressed the button for the basement, sighing and listening to the annoying elevator music that played as she went from the ground floor downwards. The elevator dinged as it reached its destination, the doors sliding open and allowing Amelia to step out into the dimly lit basement.

She had never liked the basement of that building, it was narrow and cold and dark, every little turn filled with a shadow and that shadow containing one of the many mannequins that were put on display in the store. Looking around, Amelia started to walk towards Willis' base room, getting more and more nervous as she walked through the silent corridors.

"Willis?" she called out. "Willis, I've got the Lottery money." She finally reached the blue door with a yellow warning sign on it, tugging on its metal handle and finding it to be locked. "Willis? Are you there? Look, I can't hang around cos their closing the store! Willis!"

Sighing, Amelia rubbed her forehead trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't give the money back to the security guards and she couldn't take it herself in case it went missing and she looked like a thief. She knocked on the door a few more times before jumping as a crashing sound happened behind her. Looking around, Amelia saw no one but knew from the distance of the sound it was in the room just down the hall.

"Hello?" she called out, walking towards the sound of the noise. "Hello, Willis? It's Amelia…" She jumped again as she heard scuttling, reaching the door and listening. "Wi-Willis…?" Still she received no answer, so she carefully opened the door and went into the dark room. She felt along the wall carefully before finding the light switch, flicking it on and looking around the room filled with plastic mannequins; those things had always found a way to creep her out before as they always seemed as though they were watching her. "Willis?"

Walking through the room, Amelia head down towards the other door; thinking that maybe the electrician had gone that way. She avoided the mannequins as she went along, finally getting to the other door to find it to be locked too.

"Strange…" she muttered, jumping and looking around as the door she'd come through was slammed shut. Her eyes widened for a moment before she ran to the door and almost fought with it, trying to get it open when it had somehow been locked in those few milliseconds. Groaning, she gave up trying to open the door, turning around as she heard more clattering nearby. Though her hands were shaking, Amelia started to walk towards the noise; trying to not freak out because of the lighting creating shadows on the faces of the mannequins, making them seem almost alive.

"Is that someone messing around?" she called out, looking around as she started to walk back down by the other door. "Who is it?" She turned around quickly, her hair flowing behind her in a quick swish as she heard a groan and a creek, watching as one of the mannequins turned its head on its own and looked at her. More started to move out of their places, slowly walking towards her. Backing away, Amelia's eyes widened as she tried to come up with any sort of explanation. "Nice prank… Very funny…" she said, trying to hide the shake in her voice. "I've got the joke! Whose idea was this? Was it Gilbert's? Was it? Gilbert is this you?"

All of the mannequins started to move now, walking towards her still and making her back up against some pipes on the opposite wall. Amelia had never felt more scared in her life; her heart beat racing and her breathing quickening. She closed her eyes tightly as the mannequins raised their hands, but then opened them as she felt someone grab her hand. Turning her head quickly, she saw a man a little older than herself with green eyes and messy blonde hair.

"Run," he said, pulling her out of the way just as the mannequin slammed its hand down and broke the pipe, sending water splashing out at a high pressure. Amelia didn't understand what was going on, but in that moment the adrenaline kicked in and she ran with this man, holding onto his hand tightly as he led her out of the room. She looked behind her, watching as the mannequins followed them; this time running after them as they ran through the darkening corridors. Other mannequins that had been caged away were trying to break out of their prisons, the clattering echoing through the halls to join the sounds of Amelia and the man's footsteps. The man broke through one final door, pulling Amelia with him as they reached the area with the elevators in once more. He pushed the buttons quickly, shoving her inside first before getting in and pushing the button for the ground floor a fair few times. The doors started to shut, but not in enough time; a mannequin managing to put its arm through the gap and try to grab at him. Struggling with the arm, the man fought and fought until he eventually managed to just rip it off and allow the door to shut.

"Urgh," Amelia groaned. "You pulled his arm off!"

"Yep," the man replied, throwing the arm over to her. Amelia yelped and caught it on reflex, looking at the man in complete confusion. "It's plastic, see?"

"Ha ha," Amelia said. "Clever. Nice trick… Who were they then? Students?"

"Now why would they be students?" the man asked, folding his arms and looking round at Amelia in confusion.

"I don't know…"

"Well, you said it!"

"But to get that many people dressed up and being stupid it's got to be students!" Amelia said. "I've been in this city during all those fucked up moments…"

"You don't sound like you're from London," the man said.

"No, I'm American, duh," Amelia said, rolling her eyes. "I've just lived in America since I was 11."

"That's nice," the man said, looking up at the numbers in the lift. "But they weren't students."

"Yeah, whatever…" Amelia said, glancing at the plastic arm in her hands. "Well, whoever they are, when Willis finds them he's gonna call the police…"

"Who's Willis?" the man asked, looking at her again.

"The electrician."

"Oh, he's dead."

Amelia blinked just as the elevator went ding once again, the man walking out as the door opened once more. She stood still for a moment, letting the news sink in before she followed after the man.

"That's not funny!" she exclaimed. "That's just sick!"

"Step back, please," the man said, putting his hands on both her arms and moving her backwards. "Close your eyes." Amelia ignored him though, watching as he pulled out a small silver device with a blue top and pointed it to the panel controlling the elevator. He pressed a button and it made a strange whirring nose and a blue glow.

"I've had enough of this now!" Amelia said, yelping as the panel sparked and broke. She shifted back as the man walked past her, watching him nervously. "Who are you? Who were those people in the basement?" The man ignored her so she followed after him quickly. "I said: who are they?"

"They're plastic," the man said, walking along a dimly lit side passage. "Living plastic, and they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof of this building. And that would be a problem if I did have this!" From the inner pocket of his jacket, the man pulled out a strange device with digital numbers and listening carefully Amelia could have sworn it was beeping.

"Is that a-"

"I'm going to go upstairs and blow that thing up," the man said. "And I may die in the process, but don't worry about me. No. You go home and have a burger or whatever it is you Americans eat. But don't tell anyone about this or you'll get them killed. Okay? Good."

With that he opened a door and shoved Amelia outside, shutting it quickly and leaving the girl in a startled silence. However, not long after he opened it again and looked out at her.

"I'm Arthur, by the way," he said. "What's your name?"

"Amelia Jones…"

"Nice to meet you, Amelia," Arthur smiled, holding up the device again. "Run for your life."

With that Arthur shut the door once more and left Amelia alone, the girl staring at the spot before turning and running towards the fire exit. She hurried out of the building, out onto the dark busy streets of London and ran across the road, narrowly missing being hit by a bus. Gasping for breath, she lent on the side of another building; hiding around the corner from the department store. She looked at the plastic arm she was still carrying, rolling her eyes before looking back round at the store.

Everything about the store seemed calm and normal, not a single hint of anything wrong going on. Shaking her head, Amelia turned around and started to walk away but flinched and looked round again as she heard a large boom.

Her eyes widening at the sight, Amelia watched as the roof of the department store went up in flames. People started to scream and flee the scene, so Amelia took their lead and ran away as fast as she could.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Things just didn't sit right with Amelia after the incidents at the store. Before she had even got home, news had spread about the store fire and her father was fussing over as soon as she got through the door. He made her sit in an arm chair in the living room whilst he made her some hot chocolate, making sure it had whipped cream and marshmallows; whilst simultaneously answering the phone as it continued to ring to find out if she was alright.

"I know," George said, handing Amelia mug and sitting down on the sofa. "It's on TV. My girl's lucky to be alive! Compensation! That's right!"

Amelia rolled her eyes and sipped the drink, watching as George got out of his seat and continued to walk around the flat whilst he talked. She heard the front door open, listening to footsteps until Matthew made an appearance and looked at her relieved.

"I've been phoning your cell," he said. "You could have been dead! It's all over the news!"

"Mattie, I'm fine really," Amelia said, looking up at her brother. "Promise."

"What happened in there though?" Matt asked, sitting on the arm of her chair. "What caused it?"

"I don't know," Amelia replied. "I wasn't even in the shop. I was outside."

"Are you drinking hot chocolate?"

"Yeah…"

"That's no good for shock," Matthew said. "Come on, I'll take you down the pub."

"There's a hockey match showing, isn't there?"

Matthew paused for a moment. "No…"

"That's a yeah, then," Amelia smiled. "Honest, Mattie, I'm not in shock. Go home to Maria."

"Fine," Matthew said, patting his sister's shoulder before standing up. "Want me to throw that plastic arm out?"

"Please," Amelia replied, handing over the object she'd left lying beside her chair before sipping her drink again. Matthew took the arm and went to leave the flat, but not before hiding slightly round the corner of the living room wall and pretending to get choked by the arm. Amelia managed to force a chuckle out, more so for Matthew's benefit, and then watched her brother leave.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

7:30 the next morning, Amelia's alarm clock sounded usual so she slammed her hand down on it and sat up, scratching her head once more before she realised her father was speaking to her from the other room.

"No point getting up this early, Peanut," he called. "The store blew up, your jobs gone for now."

Amelia sighed and got up anyway, sticking on some shorts and a vest top before grabbing an apple and joining her father at the dining table.

"You really should look into getting some compensation from last night," George said. "You had genuine shock and trauma. It's real simple too! Heracles down the street got compensation from work when someone said he looked Greek."

Amelia blinked and looked at her father. "But-"

"I know, he is Greek," George said. "But that's not the point."

Amelia laughed and watched her father take his dirty plate and mug into the kitchen, shaking her head at the silliness of the situation. However, she looked towards the front door when she heard the catflap rattle as though something had ran through it.

"Dad, I thought you said you were going to nail that catflap down!" Amelia said, getting up from her seat and walking over to the door.

"I did it last week!" he father protested.

"No you said you'd think about it," Amelia protested. She crouched down to have a look at the flap, noticing that her father had nailed it shut; but the nails had been taken out. She reached her hand down and picked one up, flinching back as something knocked against the flap from the outside. Carefully, she pushed the flap open, rising to full height again once she saw the green eyes of the man from last night looking back at her. Opening her door, she saw Arthur stand up too, looking up at him in complete shock.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking back at her with equal confusion.

"I live here," Amelia said, frowning at him.

"Well, what do you do that for?"

"Cos I do!" Amelia snapped. "And I'm only at home cos _someone_ blew up my job!"

Arthur looked her up and down for a moment before getting out his odd tool again and making it work. "I must have got the wrong signal," he said. "You're not made of plastic are you?" Before Amelia could respond, he held her face, squishing her cheeks slightly. "Nope. Anyway, bye, then."

Arthur smiled at her before turning to leave, Amelia quickly grabbing his jacket and dragging him inside her flat. "You. Inside. Now."

"Who's that?" George called.

"Someone from the inquiry about last night," Amelia replied. "Don't worry."

Amelia led him inside, Arthur looking around at the tiny flat before turning his attention to her.

"I want answers," Amelia said.

"Could I have some tea then?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Oh, yes, Americans…"

Amelia rolled her eyes and went to get him some water. "What happened last night? I don't care if it was just a prank gone wrong or something but I really need to know. We need to go to the police or something because that was so weird and…" She cut off when she got back into the living room, looking at Arthur as he wrestled with the plastic arm from the night before. "What are 9?" she asked, putting the glass on the dining table. Arthur struggled on the floor, trying to get it off of his throat. "I though Matt chucked that out…" she said, ignoring his weird behaviour. "What's your full name, by the way? Arthur what?"

Before she could get an answer though, the arm flew from Arthur's neck and launched itself at her, clutching her face and starting to crush her. She gasped and fell backwards against the wall, trying to get it off herself. Arthur gasped for breath before rushing to his feet, grabbing the arm and trying to pull it off of her; only succeeding in pulling them both down onto the floor. Amelia rolled onto her back, squeaking as she tried to call for help, but Arthur straddled her waist and pulled out his device again, turning it on and pointing it at the arm. He made it glow again, the arm stopping all movement and falling from her face.

Amelia looked up at him in shock, shoving him off of her as her father walked into the room.

"What was that noise?"

"Nothing, Dad," she replied. "Arthur and I are just going to go for a walk."

Arthur nodded, hiding the arm behind his back whilst smiling at the American man. "Just inquiries," he said. They got to their feet and hurried out of the flat, Arthur glancing at Amelia constantly. "Go back."

"You can't just ditch me after that," Amelia said. "First you blow the shop up, now I nearly get killed by a plastic arm. You've got to tell me what's going on!"

"No, I don't," Arthur said simply, running down the stairs. Amelia followed after him, sticking her shoes on awkwardly as she did so.

"Alright," Amelia said. "I'll go to the police and tell everyone. You said if I do that I'll get people killed so your choice."

"Is that meant to sound threatening?" Arthur said, pointing at her with the arm.

"Kinda."

"It doesn't work."

Amelia rolled her eyes and continued to follow him as he walked through the council estate, looking around as the normality clashed with the abnormal situation she was in. "Who are you?"

"I told you."

"Arthur?"

"Arthur Kirkland," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Please," Amelia asked. "I've seen a lot… You can tell me. Are you the police or something?"

"No way," Arthur replied. "I'm not the police. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home…"

"But what did I do wrong?" Amelia asked. "Why are they coming after me?"

"Oh, suddenly the whole world revolves Miss America," Arthur said. "You were just an accident. You got in the way."

"It tried to kill me!" Amelia exclaimed.

"It was there for me not you!" Arthur countered.

"So now the world revolves around you?"

"Pretty much," Arthur grinned, winking at her. Amelia chuckled at the silliness and smiled at him.

"Please?"

Arthur paused for a moment, considering her before nodding. "Fine," he said. "The plastic beings are controlled through impulses which I cut off with my sonic screwdriver."

"So they're radio controlled?"

"Thought controlled," Arthur corrected, shaking his head.

"So who's controlling them?"

"That's what I need to find out," Arthur said, looking at the arm once more. They turned around a corner and started to walk past a park. "It's too long a story to tell…"

"I have time."

Arthur smiled at her, putting his hand on her arm. "Amelia Jones, I have all the time in the world. But some things take longer than that. Forget me."

Amelia looked up at him, frowning as he walked away from her and other to an odd blue box. Shaking her head, she turned and walked away, taking her phone from her pocket and answering it as it started to ring.

"Matt?" she said. "You sound weird… Pizza? Sure, I'll go out to get pizza with you later."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Amelia looked around as she was seated in the restaurant, the whole place much grander than she was expecting. She knew that Matthew had got a much better job than she had been able to get, but she still wasn't expecting him to take her to such a high end place.

Matthew sat opposite her, smiling at her but not looking like he normally did. His hair looked as though it hadn't been washed and his skin was waxy.

"Are you feeling alright, Matt?" Amelia asked, looking at her brother in concern.

"Yeah, of course," he replied, tilting his head. "Now, tell me. What did you do today? I heard some man called Arthur was talking to you."

Amelia blinked. "How did you know that?"

"Who is he?"

"Matt, if you're pulling the protective brother bit then stop now please," Amelia said. "Nothing's going on with him."

"Who is he though?

"His name's Arthur Kirkland," Amelia sighed. "And that's all I know."

"Has he got anything to do with what happened at the shop?"

"Mattie…"

Matthew stared at her, not taking his eyes off of her even when someone held out a bottle of champagne.

"Your champagne."

"We didn't order any," Matthew said. "Now, Amie, where's Arthur?"

"Your champagne."

"Look, buddy, we didn't-" Matthew cut off his sentence as he looked up; spotting a smirking Arthur stood holding the bottle of champagne. "You."

"Don't mind me," Arthur said, starting to shake the bottle. "Just making a toast."

Amelia looked up at him in confusion, but jumped back as he pulled the wrapping off and aimed the bottle at Matthew. "No!" Amelia shouted, watching as the cork shot out of the bottle full speed and struck Matthew in the forehead. However, the cork seemed to absorb straight threw Matthew's skin, the boy spitting it out and standing up.

"Right."

He held his hand out, Amelia's eyes widening as it morphed into a strange flat panel. Slamming it down on the table, Matthew glared at Amelia as she ran back a bit; the table splitting completely in two. He went after her, knowing somehow that Arthur would try to step in the way.

Which he did.

But what Matthew was not counting for was the man to wrap his arms around his neck and tug. Amelia watched, torn between the people fleeing and her brother and Arthur. She winced as Arthur ripped Matthew's head off, screaming as the body continued to move.

"Don't think that'll stop me," Matthew said.

Amelia watched as the body started to make more damage to the restaurant, so rushed over to the opposite wall and pressed the fire alarm button. "EVERYBODY OUT!"

Needing no other warning, more people fled the premises; Amelia running back over to Arthur.

"This way," he said, leading her through to the kitchens. She followed him, running through the crowd before weaving through chefs and waiters that were fleeing the scene too. However, Arthur had the head still so the body was soon chasing after them, smashing everything in its way. They ran through a back passage, finding the back door of the building and fleeing through it; Arthur slamming it shut and using his screwdriver to lock it as the body started to slam against it.

"It won't be held for long," he said. "So, let's go in there."

Amelia looked to where he was motioning, spotting the blue box from earlier. "That'll be a bit cramped," she said.

"Maybe," Arthur said, pulling a key from his pocket and walking over to it calmly. He unlocked the door and went inside, Amelia hesitating for a moment before following him. He shut the door behind her, walking past and setting the head down on a circular panel. Amelia stared at the inside of the blue box, finding lights and curves and stairs and seats. It was like a whole other world had been crammed inside it.

"It's bigger on the inside," she said.

"Yep."

"Wh-what is this?"

"This is my home," Arthur said, leaning on the panel and look at her. "It's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. There are more rooms here and there, but this is what I use to get around."

"A box?"

"A magic box," Arthur grinned, winking at her again.

"So, why is my brother plastic?"

"He's not," Arthur said. "This would be a copy. But, this is perfect!"

"It's perfect someone's copied my brother in plastic? Where is he?"

"I don't know," Arthur said, connecting some wires to the head. "But that's not what's perfect, obviously. I tried to track the location of the plastic controller with that arm, but it was weak. But a head! There's so much power in a head!"

"So… All of this is alien?" Amelia asked, walking over to him.

"Yes."

"Are you an alien?"

"Yes," Arthur said, looking down before glancing at her. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Amelia said instantly, but then put her head in her hands. Arthur turned and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her put her head on his shoulder.

"Culture shock," he said, putting his hand on the back of her head.

"Is he dead?" Amelia mumbled. "Matthew… Is he dead?"

"Oh," Arthur said. "I don't know… I didn't think of that…"

Amelia looked up at him. "He's my brother! You ripped that things head off and didn't think if it would kill him? And now you're just going to let it melt!"

"Melt?" Arthur asked, letting her go and looking to the head and seeing that it was indeed melting. "No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked, watching as he ran around the panel and played with random objects on it. A long pipe through the middle of the console started to make a noise, objects inside it moving up and down.

"The signals fading!" exclaimed Arthur. "We need to follow it quickly."

It took all of 30 seconds for the noises to stop, Arthur running past Amelia through the doors again and looking around outside. Amelia followed him, noticing that they were in another area of London.

"We've moved…" she said.

"Yes, and I lost the bloody signal!"

Amelia sighed and rubbed her head. "So this living plastic stuff, what does it have against us?"

"It doesn't," Arthur said. "It loves you; this Earth, with all the toxins and dioxins in the air. It's perfect. It's all it needs to feed and grow. There was a war and all its protein planets burned. So Earth means dinner to it now."

"Is there anyway of stopping it?" asked Amelia, looking up at him.

Arthur nodded and smiled, pulling out a vile from his jacket pocket. It contained an odd blue liquid. "Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic?"

"Anti-plastic!" Arthur grinned. "But first I've got to find it!" He started to walk along the street, looking around. "How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hide what?" Amelia asked.

"The transmitter," Arthur said, looking back at her. "The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it would need a transmitter to boost the signal."

"Well, what does it look like?"

"Like a transmitter," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "Round and massive and smack-bang in the middle of London! A huge, metal, circular structure; like a dish or a wheel close to where we're standing. It must be completely invisible…"

Amelia looked up and behind Arthur, looking across the Thames River straight at the London Eye. "Uh, Arthur," she said, pointing. The man looked around and blinked.

"Oh," he said, before his lips formed a big grin. "Brilliant!"

Amelia laughed and grinned as Arthur grabbed her hand, running with him along the streets by Westminster Abbey and across a bridge, downs some stairs and right in front of the London Eye. Amelia had to catch her breath, but she looked at Arthur as he turned to her.

"Imagine it; every piece of plastic in the entire world just waiting to come alive. The mannequins, the phones, the computers-"

"The breast implants?"

"Yes, even them," Arthur said. "So this means the Consciousness must be somewhere underneath us."

Amelia nodded and started to look around, leaning over a ledge and finding the entrance to the sewers. "How about that?" she said, glancing at Arthur as he stood beside her.

"Looks good to me," Arthur grinned, running down the steps to the grate. He opened it, an ominous red glow shining from within. He looked up at Amelia before climbing inside, stepping aside and helping Amelia get in too. They looked at each other before walking along a corridor, Arthur carefully opening a door and walking inside. He led Amelia along a metal platform, pointing down to a large vat that contained a glowing, moving liquid.

"That's what we're after," he said. "The living plastic."

"Then pour in your Anti-plastic and let's go!" Amelia whispered.

"I'm not here to kill it," Arthur said. "That's your problem, Americans. You shoot first, ask questions later… I have to at least give it a chance." He walked down to a lower level, standing directly in line with it. "I seek audience with the Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclaimation." He smiled as the creature shifted and growled. "Thank you. Do I have permission to approach?" Arthur glanced to his left as Amelia slowly made her way down to join him, but then rolled his eyes as she started to run having spotted her brother sitting on a lower level.

"Matthew!" she called, running over to him and hugging him.

"Shhhh," he said, holding her tight. "That thing down there can talk!"

"You stink…" Amelia grimaced, helping him to his feet. She watched as Arthur walked past them and smiled, heading to the lowest level; a platform directly above the creature.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" asked Arthur, the creature shifting as if nodding. "Thank you. You might observe that you have infiltrated this planet by the means of war technology so I advise now with the greatest respect that you leave." The creature screeched and growled at him. "Liar. This is an invasion, simple as. Now LISTEN. This planet is just starting. This humans have only just learnt how to walk but they are capable of so much more and it is not in your rights to take that away from them."

"ARTHUR!" Amelia shouted, the man looking up at her before grunting as two mannequins grabbed him from behind and restrained him. He struggled as one reached into his pocket and pulled out the Anti-Plastic, looking down at the creature with wide eyes.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't going to use it! I am not attacking! I'm not your enemy! I'm here to help!" Arthur shouted, blinking as he was screeched at again. He turned around and watched as a door opened, his TARDIS being revealed and wheeled inside. "Yes that's my ship," he said.

"What's going on?" Amelia called.

"It scared! The TARDIS has greater power that it and it's starting the final action!" Arthur replied. "Just run, Amelia! Run!"

Amelia looked at him before grabbing her phone and calling her Dad. The man took a moment to answer but Amelia soon got hold of him. "Dad?"

"Amie! I'm at the police station and they say that you can get compensation!"

"Not now, Dad!" she groaned. "Stay in the building! Stay away from anything big and plastic!"

"Oh hush up," George chuckled. "I'm going to the mall to do some grocery shopping quick. See you at home, Peanut."

"DAD!" Amelia shouted, but he had already hung up. "Damn it…" She jumped as an explosion happened, Matthew pulling her down out of the way as Arthur shouted.

"IT'S TRANSMITTING!" he cried, looking up at Amelia. "GET OUT! GO NOW!"

"THE STAIRS ARE GONE!" she shouted back, grabbing Matthew's hand and running over to the TARDIS. They tried to get the doors open but Amelia remembered that they didn't have a key. She looked around, trying to find anyway that she could help before spotting a large hook on a chain. Getting to her feet, Amelia got out of her brother's grip and ran over where the chain was being held.

"AMIE!" Matthew shouted, Arthur looking round and watching in confusion as he struggled in the mannequins hold. Amelia grabbed an axe from an emergency holder, slamming it against the rope holding the chain and freeing it. She dropped the axe and grabbed the chain, running off of the platform and swinging down. Kicking out, she managed to help flip one mannequin off of Arthur's back, closely knocking the one holding the Anti-Plastic off of the platform and into the Consciousness too. She screamed as she swung back again, her grip slipping slightly.

"Amelia!" Arthur said, getting to the right position to be able to catch her. She smiled up at him, Arthur grinning back with what Amelia could almost pinpoint as pride. "That was amazing."

"Thanks," she grinned, running back up through the platforms with him as the creature screamed; the pair making their way back up to Matthew and the TARDIS as everything started to explode and the transmissions stopped. Arthur unlocked the door quickly and got the siblings inside, shutting the door before running over to the control panels. Amelia sat on the floor with her shocked brother, smiling at Arthur as he played with the controls and made the TARDIS fly once more.

It took them about a minute this time, but soon Arthur nodded to them and Matthew bolted out of the doors. He looked at the blue box, close to hyperventilating. Amelia followed after him, trying to help him calm down whilst calling George.

"Amelia! Are you alright?" he asked, his voice frantic. "The shop dummies! They came to life and…"

"Dad, everything's fine," Amelia smiled, kneeling next to Matthew as he tripped over his own feet and landed on his backside. She hung up her phone and helped Matthew to his feet, the pair looking over as Arthur lent on the doorway of the TARDIS and smiled at them.

"That was fun," he grinned.

"You were useless in there!" Amelia chuckled. "You'd be dead if it wasn't for me!"

"Yes, I would," Arthur nodded. "Thank you." Amelia smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her. "Well, I'll be going then. Unless you want to come with me?"

Amelia blinked and then shook her head. "I… I'd love to," she said. "I would, but Mattie and my Dad."

"I understand," Arthur said, looking down slightly. He watched as Matthew looked at his sister, noticing something flick in his eyes. "I'll go then."

Amelia nodded, watching as Arthur got back into the TARDIS and made it disappear again. She looked up at Matthew, slightly sadly, and took his hand. "Let's get you back to Maria."

"Amelia," he said. "What happened?"

"Aliens," she chuckled. "Come on…"

Matthew shook his head and looked at his sister. "As much as I hate to admit it… I saw a spark in your eyes during that that I haven't seen in a long time… Like you found a purpose."

"Thanks?"

"Let me finish," he said. "You should have gone with him. Keep calling us and stuff, but… he seems able to offer you more than this world."

Amelia blinked and looked at her brother. "But Dad…"

"We can both tell him you've been offered a job that means you have to travel," Matthew said, smiling a bit. "I'll still be here, you'll probably be coming back a fair bit. It could work."

"Only problem is he's gone."

"Right…"

They both blinked and looked around as they heard the odd whirring noise again; watching as the TARDIS reappeared sending a gush of wind towards them. The door creaked as it opened, Arthur peeking out and smiling at them.

"Did I mention it travels in time too?"

Amelia smiled, looking at Matthew who nodded and winked at her. Amelia kissed his cheek and ran over to the TARDIS, Arthur nodding to Matthew in a way that said _I'll take care of her_. Matthew smiled and raised his hand before walking away, listening as the door shut and the TARDIS left once more.

_**Notes:**_

_**Hello! Welcome to my new little series based around the amazing universe of Doctor Who. I'll be basing the chapters around different episodes from ALL of the series, and no there will be no regeneration and stuff, but if you know Doctor Who then you can understand the possibilities of this story.**_

_**Firstly, Rose was mentioned in this. Fans of the show will remember the character Rose Tyler as a past companion, and I thought it best to reference the name in some way during this fic.**_

_**The Time War and the Daleks has been something that I wanted to play with, so I thought that it would be a great opener.**_

_**This chapter was a play around the episode Rose (hence the title being Amelia) and Matthew was a twist on the character Mickey.**_

_**Also, the rating is M as I plan to have this Time Lord become very close to this lovely companion.  
><strong>_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this epically long first chapter and will stay with me until the end :]**_


	2. The Unquiet Dead

_**All of Time and Space**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Unquiet Dead**_

Amelia was surprised by how easy she found it to settle into the TARDIS, sitting down in the seat by the monitor and watching as Arthur set everything onto a smooth path. He had just got through with showing her around, the girl getting a surprise when she saw that one room actually held a swimming pool and another held the biggest library she had ever laid eyes on before in her life.

Arthur had even shown her where she would be sleeping; a beautiful blue bedroom with a large bed, a wardrobe full of clothes and a dressing table. It was somewhat like her old bedroom when she lived in America, and it brought back such sweet memories of her mother. However, she couldn't stay in there too long so had went back and settled in the seat.

"Hey, Arthur?"

"What?" the man replied shortly, concentrating for a moment.

"I was just wondering," Amelia said, crossing her legs on the seat and watching him. "What are you? I know you, like, an alien or something but what kind?"

Arthur blinked and looked over to her. "Haven't I explained that?"

"Nope."

Refraining from sighing slightly, Arthur sat down next to Amelia and looked at the girl. "I'm a Time Lord. Well, the last of them, at least…" He paused and rubbed his temples.

"A Time Lord?" asked Amelia before Arthur could think of any other explanation.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you probe people? Am I going to have to watch out?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and hit the back of her head. "No! I do not!" he said exasperatedly. "Honestly, you are brilliant and mad at the same time… What is it with you bloody Americans and this fascination with alien probings…"

"Ow…" Amelia pouted, rubbing the back of her head. "Is that a compliment? And what the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Kind of," Arthur said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the girl. "Anyway, will you let me finish my bloody explanation?"

"Sorry…"

"My home planet was called Gallifrey," he continued, seeming to travel back to the time and place in his eyes. Amelia watched him curiously, tilting her head to the side. "It was… it was amazing there… But then there was a war and it died. The whole planet died. It's gone and I'm alone. I've been running ever since."

Amelia blinked at the mention of a war, shifting in her seat and looking more like a child learning in a classroom than anything else. "Wars? But this planet's been at war with itself for centuries. Heck, my damn country's been free of the British for like nearly 300 years and we've been at war for pretty much all that time. If war was the cause of a planet being destroyed then surely Earth would have been gone as soon as humans could walk."

"Good logic," Arthur said, sitting down next to her. "Really. And hey, English accent here, I take that war personally too. I was there in the rain. I had a different companion back then… A boy a bit younger than yourself. He was actually from that time and as soon as word got to him about the revolution, he wanted to go back. We were separated. He nearly shot me but then just left me in the rain…"

His voice breaking slightly, Arthur looked down at his lap and stopped talking about the event so Amelia cautiously put her hand on his arm.

"It's okay," she said, smiling slightly as he glanced at her. "You don't have to explain that to me anymore. I promise I won't shoot you though."

Arthur chuckled and shifted her hand off of him. "I made it a rule from then on that I wouldn't use or allow any of my companions to use a gun," he said, but then his expression changed as he looked at Amelia fully in the face. "You remind me of him a lot."

Blinking, Amelia blushed as Arthur stared at her, rubbing her neck a little. "Is that a compliment?"

Arthur nodded. "Before he went deathly patriotic, he was smart, kind, adventurous. He'd risk everything just to be a hero."

"What was his name?"

In an instant, Amelia knew that she wouldn't get an answer; Arthur looked at his lap again before raising from his seat and leaning on the control panel and folding his arms.

"Enough about me," he said, a fake smile forming on his face. "Tell me, why is Miss American Dream living so far away from the land of the free?"

"My mom… My mom died when I was 11 years old," Amelia said, curling up a little more and seat and holding her legs. "Cancer. Dad was heartbroken… Despite my grandparents still living in the States, he uprooted Mattie and I and made us move all the way to Britain."

"I'm sorry," Arthur said.

"Don't be," Amelia said firmly, looking up at him and smiling. "Dad says I'm exactly like my mom. So, for me, she's still alive in some ways. I just hope I'll do her proud one day."

"I'm sure she's proud of you already," Arthur smiled. "You saved the world today, Amelia Jones. I think that's pretty brilliant."

Amelia chuckled and blushed again. "Nah," she said. "Matt's always been the brilliant one. Silent but successful. No one really paid that much attention to him, but he's managed to get an awesome job, a better car than I could ever hope to get, and he's got a girlfriend. Maria. She's from Germany, although she always pushes the name Prussia into conversations. She nice though; can stand her ground if she needs to."

"So Matthew's gone back to her now then?"

"I don't know," Amelia said, shrugging and looking a little confused. "He said he was going to explain to my Dad where I am so I guess there."

Arthur chuckled and looked at the monitor beside him before grinning a little at Amelia. "So, where would you like to go?"

"Huh?" blinked Amelia.

"Where would you like to go?" Arthur asked, standing up properly. "We can go to any place in time and space, and because this is your first flight you can pick."

"Oh…" Amelia said, smiling a bit. She thought for a moment, trying to pick a time or a place; it was difficult as she hadn't ever really been good at Geography, but History was always her strongest subject in school. "How about the Victorian period?" She scowled at Arthur when he gave her a sceptical look. "What? I like history, damn it!"

"Can you be refined enough for that time period?" he said, tilting his head. "I mean, I have clothes for you to change into but your attitude…"

"I can be lady-like, for fuck's sake!" Amelia said, getting to her feet. "I can be as lady-like as I like, I just like acting the way I do!"

"Okay!" Arthur said, turning around and starting to put in co-ordinates. "Victorian England it is."

Amelia grinned but then stumbled as the TARDIS moved, Arthur looking at her as she grabbed onto the control panel.

"Help me then!" Arthur said, pointing to a switch. "Hold that one down!"

Amelia blinked and held the switch down but the TARDIS continued to rock.

"I said hold it down!"

"I am holding it down!"

"THE OTHER ONE!"

"DON'T FUCKING SHOUT AT ME!"

The pair continued to bicker as they flew the TARDIS, Amelia giving comebacks to any and every snappy or sarcastic comment that Arthur gave her. However, the craft simply wouldn't settle, and when they got to their destination the TARDIS came to a sudden stop and the pair fell onto the grated floor.

Arthur shook and rubbed his head, sitting up slightly and looking at Amelia. The girl was lying on her back slightly started before punching her hand into the air and grinning.

"That was awesome!" she exclaimed, Arthur laughing at her as she scrambled to her feet. "So! What date is it?"

Arthur twisted the monitor round so that he could see it, typing something in and smiling. "December 24th 1860. We should still be in London, but this thing is so ditsy sometimes when dates are involved."

"Wow," Amelia said. "So, we left London in April 2012, and returned in December 1860… Awesome… It's Christmas. Man, I love Christmas!"

Arthur chuckled, and then took her hand. "I'll show you were the costumes are."

"You're not watching me change."

"Of course not! I'm a gentleman, after all."

"Right…"

Arthur sighed and tugged Amelia along with him, leading her through some hidden areas in the TARDIS before opening a door. "All you'll need is in here," he said. "I'll wait outside."

Amelia nodded and went into the room, looking around at all of the clothes and opening her mouth in awe.

Arthur folded his arms and waited outside the room for her, tapping his foot impatiently. He wasn't normally used to waiting for anyone, but he knew that in the end it would be totally worth it. Though he knew he was acting quite nasty sometimes, he was getting rather fond of the American girl. She was spontaneous and loud and obnoxious, but nothing that he couldn't handle.

Looking around as he heard the door open once more, Arthur's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the 19 year old.

Her hair was combed again and pinned back with ornate pearl hair clips. Around her neck was a black scarf which matched the cloak adorning her tanned shoulders. The top of her dress was also black, with ornate lace thrills and the skirt was a pale blue colour; completely setting off the look with her eye colours. She wore lovely black boots also, and Arthur thought that she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Bloody hell," he said articulately, feeling himself heat up a little as he looked at her.

"Don't laugh," Amelia said, smiling a little.

"You look… beautiful," Arthur said, smiling at her. He got embarrassed though and countered it himself. "Considering."

"Considering what?" Amelia said; confused how it had turned from a compliment to an insult.

"Considering that you are human," Arthur said, taking her hand and leading her back into the main area of the TARDIS. "Now-"

"No!" Amelia grinned, bouncing in front of him and putting her hands on his chest to stop him. "You've done this for ages; it's my turn to go out first!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, but smiled and motioned to the door; watching as Amelia grinned broadly and ran over to it. She put her hands on the handle on pulled it open, stepping out into the cold air and feeling the snow fall lightly onto her.

"Wow…"

"Shit, we've landed in Wales," Arthur said as he walked out of the TARDIS and locked the door. "I knew we'd be off."

"I don't care," Amelia said, turning to look at him. Arthur looked back at her, surprised by the soft look of awe he found. "It's amazing."

"Are you ready to explore then?" Arthur smiled. Amelia nodded so he held his arm out for her, smiling as she linked her arm with his and moved closer to him. "Let's go find some history."

Soon, Amelia found that she really did need to stick close to Arthur as they walked; the man having quite a bit of warmth that she needed whilst walking through the snowy streets of Victorian Wales. It was dark, night time, and she could see some brave people venturing through the streets in search of some last minute presents or food, or even simply looking for shelter.

She looked up at Arthur as they walked, wondering whether he knew where they were going or whether he was simply letting his feet lead them around. She didn't particularly mind though, listening to the sound of carollers voices drift through the icy air.

"Let's see what that man is handing out," Arthur said, motioning to an old man with long grey hair and a black cloak; he was holding lots of pieces of paper, handing them out to the more richer-looking people walking through the town. He led her over to him before she could answer, taking a sheet from the man and looking at the writing printed upon. "It's a newspaper," he said. "Fuck… I got the date wrong too."

"I don't care," Amelia said, looking around still.

"It's 1869."

"So?"

"1869 in Cardiff?"

"Arthur, I'm getting the hint that something's up," Amelia said. "But to be frank, with how spacey you seem to be I'm surprised we're still in the UK."

"Fuck off," Arthur said, nudging her and continuing to walk. Amelia watched him as they walked now, noticing that he seemed a little bored already. She understood that it was because he'd got it wrong and was sulking, but she still didn't like the expression.

"Arthur?"

Before he could respond, both of them looked around as the heard a loud scream sound from inside a theatre nearby; Arthur instantly perking up.

"That's more like it," he said, grabbing Amelia's hand and running towards the noise. They saw people fleeing the scene, panicked screaming coming from woman and children as the men tried to move them away as quick as possible. Amelia could have sworn that at one point some shouted about a ghost. They barged their way into the theatre, Arthur's eyes widening as he caught sight of a strange blue figure flying around the circular structure, almost as if it were made of gas. It was creating a screaming sound too, Amelia wincing slightly at the pitch of it. Looking towards the stage, Arthur spotted an old man stood watching so ran over and tried to talk to him.

"Did you see where that thing came from?" he asked, trying to raise his voice above the screams of the fleeing public. He got a surprise though when the man looked at him furiously.

"Ah, so the culprit reveals himself does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!"

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Arthur looked around when he heard Amelia shout, looking in the direction she was and spotting another old man and a young girl dragging an aged woman out of the seating area. The woman looked unconscious, or even to the greatest extreme dead, but the pair seemed unfazed by any of the situation that was going on.

"Don't worry, Artie, I'll get 'em!" Amelia called to him, climbing over the seats and following after them.

"Be careful!" Arthur called after her, climbing up onto the stage and looking at the man squarely. "Can that thing speak?" he asked. "My name's Arthur, by the way."

"You are peculiar, sir," the man said, rubbing his face before looking at the 'ghost' again.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Running as quickly as she could in the clothes she was wearing, Amelia managed to fight her way through the still retreating crowd into the streets. She blinked through the snow, trying to spot the trio once more. It was an extremely difficult feat; the sounds of the screaming public still echoing long into the night.

But there in the distance, just round a corning on the opposite street, Amelia was able to spot the man and girl bundling the old woman into the back of what she could only assume was a horse drawn hearse.

Without thinking, Amelia sprinted over to them, grabbing the girl's arm when she was alone. The girl flinched and looked at her, trying to back away.

"What are you doing to her?" Amelia asked.

"It's a tragedy, Miss," the girl said with a heavy Welsh accent, looking at her almost pleadingly. "Don't worry yourself; I and the master will deal with it. The thing is, this poor old lady has been suffering with a fever and we need to get her to the infirmary!"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that crap," she said, shoving the girl out of the way and placing her hand carefully on the old woman's temple. "She's cold… Oh my God, she's dead! What the fuck did you do to her?" She gave the girl a disgusted look before struggling as someone held her from behind and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth. She gave muffled shouts for help but it was no use.

She lost consciousness, the man holding her up as the girl looked at him like he was mad.

"Why did you do that?"

"She's seen too much," the man replied, nodding to Amelia's feet. "Grab her feet and help me get her in the hearse."

The girl nodded and helped him, watching as he shut the door and moved round to the front again.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur continued to watch as the blue form flew around the room, observing as it aimed for the people in the balcony areas that were still trying to flee. However, it soon dissipated into a gas lamp and disappeared.

"It's gas," Arthur said, looking at it analytically. "It's made of gas…"

Without stopping, Arthur jumped off of the stage and ran outside again, the man running outside with him with questions pouring from his mouth. Arthur ignored him for a moment as he spotted the hearse, and the people putting Amelia inside.

"AMELIA!" he shouted, unable to stop them as they rode away.

"Sir, please!"

"Look, who are you?" Arthur asked, looking at the man quickly. "Oh forget it…" He ran over to a horse and coach. "You! Follow that hearse!" he ordered the driver, getting inside the carriage.

"Excuse me!" the man said, getting inside with him. "But this is my coach!"

"Well, then by all means join me, sir," Arthur said, tapping the roof as a single for him to speed up.

"Is everything in order, Mr Dickens?" the driver called down, making the horse speed up a bit as they followed the hearse.

"No, it is not!" the man replied furiously, Arthur blinking and looking at him slowly.

"Did he just say…? Are you Charles Dickens?"

"Yes," the man replied.

"Sorry, Charles," Arthur said. "I can call you Charles, right? Sorry."

Charles shook his head, looking at Arthur and calming just a fraction. "Just explain to me what is going on, sir."

"My friend… She's only 19 and now she's in danger and it is my entire fault," Arthur sighed, rubbing his head. "Those people took her in that hearse…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Once they had got back to the funeral home, the pair got both Amelia and the old woman out of the hearse and brought them inside carefully. They put the old woman in a coffin in the wake room, next to another waiting corpse.

Next, the carried Amelia inside and laid her on a clothed table in the middle of the room.

"The poor girl's still alive, sir," the girl said. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Gwen," he replied. "I didn't exactly plan for any of this to happen."

"But Mr Gatsby, the girl will be vulnerable if the dead wake again."

Mr Gatsby glared at Gwen. "It's not my fault the dead won't stay dead."

Gwen shook her head and walked away, Mr Gatsby following after her and leaving Amelia alone. He hurried up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"You need to remember that you are a servant girl," he said. "You can easily be replaced."

Gwen was about to respond, but a knocking sounded on the door that caused them both to look round and freeze. Gwen looked terrified, but Gatsby patted her arm and moved forwards.

"Say nothing," he said. "Don't let them in. Just say that we're closed…"

Gwen nodded and opened the door as Gatsby ran off, Charles and Arthur stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're closed," she said.

"Nonsense," Charles said. "It is abnormal for an undertaker to keep office hours; the dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."

"He's not in," Gwen said quickly, keeping her hands firmly on the door.

"Don't lie to me, child!" Charles shouted.

Arthur looked into the hallway as they argued, spotting as a gas lamp got brighter of its own accord. "Having trouble with your gas?" he asked.

Charles looked behind the girl as he heard a peculiar noise in the back of the building. "What in the name of Shakespeare is going on?"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Groaning, Amelia rubbed her head as she woke up. She really wasn't used to the effects of chloroform, and if it was going to leave her feeling like she had a killer hangover then she was going to try her hardest not to get kidnapped like it again.

"Fuck…" she groaned, continuing to massage her temples as she sat up. She could hear a peculiar noise in the room with her, almost like gas, but in that moment she simply couldn't pull herself together enough to care.

Until she heard groaning.

Looking around quickly, Amelia's eyes widened as she watched the male corpse sitting upright in its coffin; the same blue gas creature seeming to possess it. He groaned and moaned as it happened, Amelia shaking slightly at the sight.

"Are you okay?" she asked stupidly when the creature disappeared, staring at the pallid face and sunken eyes of the corpse. She was unaware that he was a corpse though, hoping that in some way he was just a very convincing prankster. "You're messing around right?" she asked, getting off of the table as the man started to climb out of his coffin.

Realising now that it wasn't going to be a prank, Amelia ran over to the door of the Wake Room and started to turn the handle only to find that the door was locked. Figuring that it would be safer to keep her eyes on the man, Amelia turned only to scream and press herself to the door as the old woman sat up in her coffin too.

Not really a big fan of dying, Amelia looked around the room quickly to find any kind of weapon, her eyes landing on an old vase on the left hand wall. She ran over to it quickly and threw it at the man's head, running back to the door when it didn't faze him as it smashed against him.

"LET ME OUT!" she screamed, struggling with the door again. "PLEASE!"

However, the man grabbed her from behind and dragged her back. Screaming more, Amelia struggled; flinching as the door was kicked open.

Arthur hurried into the room, managing to prise Amelia away from the two corpses. She moved behind him, catching her breath and grateful for his brilliant timing.

"Hello," he said, smiling a little.

"Hey," she replied, glancing back at Charles. "Uh, who's your friend?"

"Charles Dickens."

"Naturally…"

Arthur shook his head and looked at the two corpses once more, watching them stare at him with identical eyes. "My name is Arthur Kirkland," he said. "Who am I speaking to?"

"Open the rift, we're dying," replied the corpses, the owner's voices echoing with the tremors of the gas possessing them. "Trapped in this form… Cannot sustain… Help us…"

Before anyone could respond, they tilted their heads back and screamed; the gas creatures leaving their bodies and returning to the gas lamps around the room. The two corpses collapsed to the ground, everyone in the room watching in a stunned silence.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Owing explanations, Gatsby ordered Gwen to go make several cups of tea whilst he led them into the main area of his home. Gwen returned with a tray full of cups and a boiled tea pot, setting it on the dining table and pouring the cups.

"So, let me get this straight," Amelia snapped. "First, you drug me. Then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel you groping at me, you dirty old bastard!"

"I will not be spoken to like that!" Gatsby exclaimed as Arthur chuckled, leaning against the wall by the fireplace.

"THEN YOU LOCKED ME IN A ROOM FULL OF FUCKING ZOMBIES!" Amelia continued, raising her voice so that she could be heard. "And if that's not enough, you fuck off and leave me to fucking die! So, come on! TALK!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Gatsby shouted. "It's this house… It always had a reputation… Haunted… But I never had much bother with it until about 3 months back when the stiffs started getting restless…"

"Codswallop," Charles said, sipping his tea.

"You just witnessed it!" Gatsby said. "We can't keep them down!"

"Charles, with the greatest respect, please don't waste my time complaining," Arthur said, rubbing his temples. "Now, what about the gas?"

"I've never seen that before," Gatsby said.

"Tea, 2 sugars, just how you like it, Sir," Gwen said to Arthur, the man blinking slightly and taking the tea.

"That means it's getting stronger then," Arthur said, setting the cup on the mantel piece after taking a sip. "The rift's getting wider and something's coming through."

"Hold on a sec," Amelia said, raising her hands to gain the attention back. "What's the rift?"

"A weak spot in the fabric of time and space," Arthur explained. "It's basically the connection between this world and another."

Amelia nodded and looked at Gwen as she left the room, excusing herself quietly before following her into the pantry. "Gwen?"

"Yes, Miss?" the girl replied, lighting a gas lamp in the room and moving to put some things away. Amelia smiled and went over to her, picking up some items and putting them away with her. "Oh, no, Miss, I can manage!"

"I like to help," Amelia smiled. She watched Gwen walk over to her take a cloth from her, stepping back and letting her get on when she gave her an odd look. "How much do you get paid?"

"£8 a year, Miss," Gwen replied.

"What?" Amelia said, furrowing her brows in confusion; back in her home it was easy for her and her father to go through at least £70 a week on groceries, but £8 a year?

"I know!" Gwen said, shaking her head. "I would have been happy with £6."

Amelia deadpanned as Gwen turned away from her again, completely mystified by it all. "So, did you like ever go to school or anything?"

"Of course I did!" Gwen said. "What do you thing I am, an urchin?" Amelia blinked, unsure how to respond as she didn't quite understand the last word. "I went every Sunday, nice and proper."

This time Amelia found something she could comment on. "What? You only had school once a week? Lucky!"

"I know!" Gwen smiled. "We did sums and everything! But to be honest, I hated every second of it!"

"Oh, God, me too!" Amelia said, shaking her head in understanding. The pair laughed at the similarities between them, Gwen looking down and smiling before glancing at Amelia again.

"Don't tell anyone," she said. "But one week, I never went at all and went to the moors all by myself!"

Amelia's eyes lit up and bright grin spread across her face. "Oh, Gwen!" she said. "I did that too! Me and my friend used to sneak out of class and stuff and go to the store and look at guys."

Gwen giggled until she heard the part about boys, and at that point she stood up straight once more and shook her head. "W-well, I wouldn't know anything about that, Miss."

"Call me Amelia, Miss is too formal for me," Amelia said, smiling and putting her hand on Gwen's arm. "And come on! The times ain't change that much! There's gotta be at least one fella ya like."

Gwen looked at her hand before smiling at her sheepishly. "I suppose," she said. "There is one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him."

"I like a nice smile," Amelia grinned, chuckling slightly.

"Like the smile of that Englishman?" Gwen said.

Amelia blushed slightly and nudged her gently. "I don't know what you mean," she said. "But anyway; a nice smile and a nice bum."

Gwen laughed but then blanched at the mention of backsides. "Well, I have never heard the like!" she said, making Amelia laugh more.

"You should ask him out," Amelia smiled. "Offer him some tea or something, that's a start!"

"I swear this is this strangest thing, Amelia," Gwen said. "You've got all the clothes and breeding, yet you talk as if you are some kind of wild thing!"

"Maybe I am," Amelia said, shrugging her shoulders. "But maybe that's a good thing. You need more in your life than Bryn Gatsby."

"Oh, no…" Gwen said, shaking her head. "He was very kind to take me in, Miss. My Mum and Dad died of the flu when I was young."

Blinking slightly in surprise, Amelia tilted her head and looked completely apologetic. "Oh, man… I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Miss," Gwen said, smiling a little. "But I'll be with them again one day; sitting with them again in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me, you know. Maybe your mother is up there waiting for you too, Miss."

"Maybe," Amelia said, looking down slightly before she realised what Gwen had said. "Wait… Who told you she was dead?"

Gwen blinked and turned away from her, continuing to put things away again. "It must have been Arthur," she said, not looking at Amelia.

"My mom died years ago," Amelia said.

"You've been thinking about her a lot lately," Gwen said.

"I guess so," replied Amelia. "But, how do you know all this?"

Gwen turned around and smiled at her. "Mr Gatsby says that I think too much," she answered. "I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you miss?"

"Oh, no," Amelia chuckled, shaking her head. "No servants where I'm from."

"You've come such a long way," Gwen said, tilting her head slightly as she stared at Amelia. "You're from America, but you've lived in London for half of your life. I've seen London in drawings but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame… and all the noise… and the metal boxes racing past… and the birds in the sky… No… No, they're metal as well… Metal birds with people inside. People are flying. And you! You've flown so far. So very far. The things that you've seen… The darkness… The big bad wolf…"

Amelia blinked as Gwen stumbled away from her, completely and utter stunned by how much the girl had been able to learn from just looking at her.

"I'm sorry!" Gwen said quickly, looking utterly terrified. "I've always been able to do it! Ever since I were a little girl! My mother said I had the Sight! She told me to hide it!"

"But it's getting stronger." Both girls jumped and looked round, spotting Arthur stood in the doorway nearby. "It's getting more powerful, isn't it? Am I right?"

"Yes, sir," Gwen said. "All the time, sir. Every night… voices in my head…"

"You grew up on top of the rift," Arthur said, looking at the girl carefully. "You're a part of it; you're the key."

"I don't understand, sir," Gwen said. "I've tried everything to get answers from them…"

"Then it's a good thing I'm here then," Arthur said. "You can show us what to do."

"What to do, sir?"

"We're going to have a séance."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After gathering all of the necessary items and making the people inside the house sit around the dining table once more, Arthur watched as Gwen set up everything the right way.

"This is how Madam Maylock summons the souls from the land of mists down in big town," she said, trying to keep calm and unembarrassed. "Now we must all join hands."

"I can't take part in this," Charles said, standing up and attempting to leave.

"Bah humbug," Arthur said, looking up at the older man. "Come on."

"This is precisely the type of cheap mummery that I strive to unmask," Charles said. "Séances; they're nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."

Gwen looked down almost ashamedly, so Amelia put her hand on hers reassuringly.

"Now don't antagonise her," Arthur said. "Please, we may need you." Charles shook his head but got back into his seat, Arthur smiling and motioning for them to all hold hands. He nodded to Gwen who looked up and started the séance.

"Speak to us," she commanded softly. "Are you there? Spirits come. Speak to us that we may release your burden."

Arthur, who was sat on Amelia's other side, felt her hand start to shake as a whispering noise happened around them. He glanced at her and held her hand tighter and reassuringly, the girl glancing at him and smiling a little.

"I see them," Gwen said, staring at the ceiling. "I feel them!"

They all looked up, eyes widening as the ceiling glowed with the soft blue light of the gas creatures. It seemed to be murmuring something so Amelia glanced at Arthur.

"What's it saying?" she asked.

"Open the rift, we can't get through," he translated, looking at Gwen as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Gwen… You're controlling it, not the other way round. You can do this. Look deep and let them through."

"I can't…"

"Yes you can!" Arthur said. "I believe in you."

Gwen nodded and looked down, smiling a little before she looked up. "Yes…"

Everyone's eyes widened as the Welsh girl froze, the gas swirling around her and creating a tall blue figure behind her; something that was almost attached to her.

"Pity us," it said. "Pity the Gelth for there is so little time. Help us."

"What do you want us to do?" Arthur asked, ignoring the muttering and holding Amelia's hand tight still.

"Open the rift," the creature replied. "Take the girl to the rift and make the bridge."

"What for?"

"We are so very few," it said. "The last of our kind… We face extinction."

Arthur blinked, knowing all too well the feeling that they were expressing. "Why?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound less constricted. "What happened?"

"Once we had a physical form, like you," the Gelth said. "But then the war came…"

"War?" asked Charles, confusedly. "What war?"

"The Time War," the Gelth said, Amelia glancing at Arthur as he darkened and looked down. "The whole universe convulsed… The Time War raged and the smaller species were devastated for higher forms… Our bodies wasted away; we're trapped in this state…"

"That's why you need the corpses," Arthur said.

"We want to stand tall," said the Gelth. "To feel the sunlight; to live again… We need a physical form and your dead are abandoned. They go to waste! Give them to us!"

Amelia looked up at the Gelth and shook her head. "But we can't," she said.

"Why not?" Arthur asked.

"It's not-"

"Not decent? Not polite?" Arthur suggested, Amelia nodding.

"They were alive once! They were living breathing people with families and memories!" Amelia said. "Handing them over like a toy to be swapped is just… it's wrong."

"It could save them," Arthur said.

"Open the rift, pity the Gelth," said the creature before it dissipated back into the gas lamps and let Gwen collapse onto the table. Amelia got out of her seat and helped sit the girl up, looking at Arthur for a second before concentrating on her. She smiled as she opened her eyes, Gwen looking around confusedly for a moment.

"Amelia?"

"Yeah, it's me," she replied.

"My angels, did they come?" Gwen said. "They need me."

"They do need you, Gwen," Arthur said, looking at her. "You're their only chance of survival."

Amelia rounded on him, glaring and shaking her head. "I told you no, Arthur."

"Can someone please explain to me what a Gelth is?" Gatsby asked, looking extremely confused.

"Aliens," Arthur said simply.

"Like foreigners?"

"Pretty foreign, yes," Arthur said, pointing upwards. "From up there, and they've been trying to get through to here but something's blocking their way. Only a few are able to make it through, and even then they are weak; only able to test drive the bodies for so long before they're sucked back."

"Which is why they need the girl," Charles said.

"They can't have her!" Amelia protested.

"She can help!" Arthur frowned. "Living on the rift, she's become a part of it! She can open it up and let them through!"

"This is incredible," Charles said. "Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world that can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers."

"It's a good system," Arthur shrugged. "One that could work."

Amelia rounded on him again, getting really disgusted by the suggestions. "You can't them run around inside dead people!"

"Why not?" Arthur asked. "It's like recycling."

"SERIOUSLY?" Amelia snapped. "You can't!"

"I bloody well can," Arthur retorted.

"Those bodies were living people!" Amelia said, trying not tear up. "They deserve respect even in death!"

"Do you carry a donor card?" Arthur asked, suddenly seeming to change the subject.

"That's different."

"No it's not," Arthur said. "When you die, you've allowed some doctor to take out your organs and give them to someone else. Skin is an organ, Miss America, so why not donate that too?"

"You can't use her though, Arthur… None of this right…"

"Don't I get a say?" Gwen said. "I know what I want to do, and the angels need me." Amelia looked away, shaking her head. "Arthur, what do I need to do?"

Arthur looked at Amelia before turning to Gwen. "You don't have to do anything."

"They've been singing to me since I was a child," Gwen said. "So tell me."

"We need to find the rift," Arthur said, getting up and walking around the room as he thought aloud. "This house is on a weak spot so there must be one spot that's weaker than the rest. Mr Gatsby! What's the weakest part of this house? The place where the most ghosts have been seen."

"That would be the morgue," he replied.

"No chance it's under a gazebo, is there?" Amelia said.

"None at all."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Much to Amelia's displeasure, the morgue of the funeral home just happened to be in the basement. Though she was terrified, Amelia decided that she would go with Arthur and Gwen; not wanting to be left out or alone in the haunted house.

However, she did keep muttering about it always being a basement in which all the scary stuff happened, making Arthur roll his eyes at her simplistic view.

The room was dark and cold, the bodies lined up by the wall next to racks of many tools of the trade. Amelia kept close to Arthur, mentally cursing him for their first adventure out of her time zone to be ghosts; even if they were aliens, they still looked like ghosts. The door creaked as they entered the sound echoing through that of the sound of death and decay.

"This is bleak," Arthur said, looking around.

"Wait," Amelia said. "I know the Gelth don't succeed. I come from a time when there are no corpses wandering through the streets; just people that look close to it."

"Times change," Arthur said. "Everything can be rewritten. Nothing is safe. Nothing."

Having followed them down, Charles cleared his throat to gain some attention. "Arthur, I believe the room is getting colder."

"Here they come," Amelia sighed, looking at the ceiling and watching as the Gelth floated around the room and into an archway beside her.

"You have come to help!" the creature said as it floated tall once more. "Praise you, kind sirs and ladies!"

"Promise you won't hurt her," Amelia demanded, looking up at the Gelth.

"Hurry please!" the Gelth pleaded instead.

"I'll take you somewhere else," Arthur promised. "After the transfer; somewhere that you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, okay?"

Gwen walked over to the Gelth, looking up at them and smiling before stepping into the archway. She turned and looked past them, smiling more. "I see them all," she said. "So many." Soon her eyes widened and her head dipped back, her mouth opening as spirits flew from her. They watched, eyes widening themselves as the creature behind her turned to fire.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE FEW!" Arthur shouted.

"A few billion," the Gelth said, it's voice darker and harsher now. "All in need of bodies!"

Amelia made a scared noise, moving closer to Arthur as the corpses in the room started to rise from their resting places. Gatsby moved over to Gwen, frightened also.

"Gwyneth!" he said. "Stop this at once!"

Arthur pulled Amelia back out of the way, the girl screaming as a corpse came up behind Gatsby and broke his neck. A Gelth soon made its way into his body, the man falling to the floor and looking up at them with the same shallow eyes as the ones from before.

"I think this has gone a bit wrong," said the Time Lord, Amelia giving him the hardest looking of _I fucking told you so_ he had ever witnessed before. He watched as Charles made for the exit, pulling Amelia back again as more and more corpses found their ways into the room through the archway. He found a grate and locked them inside with his sonic screwdriver, watching as they stuck their hands through the grates and reached for them.

"I trusted you," he said. "I pitied you!"

"We don't want your pity," the Gelth said. "We want this planet and all its flesh."

"Not while I'm around," Arthur said.

"I can't die though can I?" Amelia said, looking at Arthur. "I've not been born yet…"

"I'm so sorry," Arthur said, looking back at her. He looked up however when he heard a strange noise above them, something that sounded like footsteps and leaking gas. He looked passed the Gelth and saw Charles rush back into the room.

"Arthur, the gas!" the man exclaimed. "Turn off the flames and leave only gas!"

"Gas, of course!" said Arthur, grinning.

"Great, so we're going to choke to death instead," Amelia said, covering her mouth as Charles turned down the flames in the basement. She watched as the corpses turned to Charles and started to walk towards him, pointing to a pipe on the wall. "If the gas gets rid of them then pull that away…"

Arthur nodded and pulled the pipe off of the wall, watching as the Gelth left the host bodies with piercing screams. He opened the grate once more as they fell to the floor, hurrying to Gwen.

"Gwen, send them back," he begged. "They aren't angels!"

"Liars," she replied.

"Gwen, please…"

"I can't send them back, Arthur… They are too strong and too many… But I can hold them hear… in this place…" Gwen said, reaching into the pocket of her apron and pulling out a box of matches.

"NO!" Amelia shouted, coughing at the gas.

Arthur held Amelia and made her look at him. "Go Amelia!" he said. "I won't leave her while she's in danger still!"

Amelia looked at him for a moment before running from the building with Charles.

Arthur looked at Gwen, moving closer. "Leave that to me," he said, but Gwen continued to stare at him. Confused, he put his hand to her neck finding her to be ice cold and containing no pulse. "I'm so sorry…" he said, planting a kiss to her forehead before running from the room.

Managing to get outside just as the building exploded, Arthur jumped and rolled across the snow. He looked up at Amelia sadly as she helped him up, the girl looking at him confusedly.

"She didn't make it?"

"I'm sorry," Arthur said. "She closed the rift… I tried… I swear, but she was already dead… She had been for at least five minutes…"

"What?" Amelia asked, blinking.

"I think she was dead from the moment she stood in that arch," Arthur said sadly.

"But she talked to us…"

"There are more things in heaven and Earth that are dreamt of in your philosophy," Charles said, watching the building burn. "Even for you."

"She saved the world," Amelia said. "The hero servant girl that no one will ever know…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Walking back through the city, the travellers and Charles headed down an alleyway towards the TARDIS. Arthur went ahead and unlocked it, turning back to Charles and smiling.

"Well, Charles, this is us," he said.

Amelia smiled at the man. "What are you going to do now?"

"I shall take a coach back to London," Charles said. "Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learnt tonight, nothing could be more vital."

"You've certainly changed your tune," Arthur smiled.

"Exceedingly!" Charles laughed. "This morning I believed to know everything there was to do with the world, but now I know I have just started! All these huge and wonderful notions! I'm inspired; I must write about them!"

"Do you think that's wise?" Amelia asked.

"I shall be subtle, of course," Charles smiled. "But the Mystery of Edwin Drewd still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle, perhaps it was not of this Earth. _The Mystery of Edwin Drewd and the Blue Elementals_. I could spread the word; tell the truth."

"Good luck with that," Arthur smiled, shaking Charles' hand and opening the TARDIS door.

"Later," Amelia grinned, shaking his hand too and kissing his cheek. "And thanks."

"O-oh," Charles said, clearly flustered. "How modern. Oh, before you two go wherever it is you are going… Answer me this… My books… You seem to have so much knowledge of the future… Do my books last?"

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Of course," he said.

"For how long?"

"Forever," Arthur said, smiling as Charles looked touched for a moment. "Right, we had better be going. Come on, Amelia."

"You're both getting in that small box?"

"Yes," Arthur smiled. "You'll see."

Amelia grinned and went inside with him, following Arthur to the control panel. "Arthur, won't history change if he writes about blue ghosts?"

"In a few weeks, it'll be 1870," Arthur said. "The year he dies…"

"Awww," Amelia said, looking at the monitor at the man still stood outside the box. "He was so nice…"

"It'll be okay," Arthur smiled. "It's meant to be."

"Says the man who said times could change."

"I can change my mind, can't I?" Arthur chuckled. "Let's give him one final surprise." Amelia nodded so he turned on the TARDIS, sending them into flight once more. They watched as Charles watched them, the man's eyes widening at the sight of the TARDIS leaving. Amelia watched until Charles was gone before walking away from Arthur to go get changed, the Time Lord watching her for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she said, Arthur blinking in surprise. "For how I acted…"

Arthur shook his head and walked over to her, placing his hand on her arm. "I was insensitive," Arthur said. "The idea of letting yet another race die… I couldn't…"

Amelia turned and looked up at him. "My mother is buried in a graveyard in New York… The idea of one of those things possessing her and using her body… It made me feel sick. The dead should remain dead, and they should get respect for the lives they've lived."

Having forgotten about Amelia's mother, Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm so sorry…" he said. "I should have remember that…"

"It's okay, Artie," Amelia smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek. She turned away as he cheeks dusted with pink, hurrying back to the wardrobe area to change out of the Victorian clothes.

Arthur held his cheek as he watched her go, his own cheeks reddening as he wandered flustered over to the control panel and sat on the seat nearby it. He could help but smile at the floor, very much looking forward to any adventure that would come in their paths.

_**Notes:**_

_**Chapter 2 already! I am enjoying this theme!**_

_**Anyway, this chapter was based around the third episode of the first season by Mark Gatiss.**_

_**I guess that Gwen could be a sort of variation of Fem!Wales or even Bryn Gatsby being Male!Wales. I don't know. They're Welsh, deal with it. Also, don't kill me for the name Gatsby… It popped into my head from nowhere and stuck…**_

_**Also, with Charles Dickens... It's insanely hard to write about someone that is such a great figure in history so I kept it to how they portrayed him in the show to save the hassle. So if you don't like his representation blame Mark Gatiss.  
><strong>_

_**What else?**_

_**Oh, I hope that the characters seem more Hetalia than Dr Who this time. It is difficult with two cool series to get the balance, but that's what I hope to improve on throughout this series. So, if they still seem odd then I really am trying my hardest to improve.**_

_**Anyway, see you all soon!**_


	3. Blink

_**All of Time and Space**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Blink**_

**3 Years Ago**

In a secluded little area in London stood an old manor house which was surrounded by trees and weeds. The grounds were large and overrun by the wild plant life that had started to grow its way up the side of the building.

No one quite knew how long the manor had been left in derelict, but the windows had been smashed by vandals; some boarded up already whilst others were left open to the elements and anyone wanting shelter.

After a few accidents within and around the site of the old manor, the local counsel had put up signs to say the site was structurally unsound. Many still went to explore, as a legend started to form around it.

Every so often, a person would enter the site of the old manor and not come out again. They would vanish from thin air and never be seen again.

One dark evening, when a storm was raging through the city, Amelia decided that she would go explore the wreck of a building; wanting to find out whether the rumours about it were true and her curiosity about the place was simply overwhelming.

Blinking through the rain, Amelia looked up at the patterns on the iron gate, hooking her foot in and climbing over carefully into the grounds. The metal of the chain binding the gate shut rattled as she jumped down, Amelia turning on her torch when she turned towards the manor. The gravelled path crunched under feet as she walked towards the manor house, looking around at the breaking architecture and curious statues that littered the grounds. Keeping her eyes peeled, Amelia looked towards the side of the house, a grin forming on her face as she found opening that she could break through.

With a couple of sharp kicks, the 16 year old managed to knock the wood down and climb inside.

The interior of the house seemed like that of an old horror movie she'd watched the other evening. The walls were decaying and pealing, the wall paper and paint coming away from the walls in strips and clumps; each growing something on it from the damp and mildew that had made its way into the building.

Beneath her feet, the floor boards creaked and groaned with every step Amelia took; as if protesting at the extra bit of weight that was being added to it.

With her, Amelia had brought her camera, so was taking pictures of every little thing she could find; from the moss on the walls to the great broken chandelier dangling from the ceiling above her.

Continuing to wander around, Amelia listened to the rain splashing against the building carefully; the whole thing screaming at her like a giant neon sign in a big city to get out. She could feel her nerves growing with every step deeper into the building she got, but she pressed on anyway.

She climbed up the rotten staircase carefully, trying to find spots that would break or collapse. She knew that she was going to get shouted at by her father when she got back anyway, but she really didn't need it to happen at the hospital if she were to fall down the stairs.

Looking around the dark upper area, she found a whole array of statues that gave her more chills than that of the storm outside.

Stone angels.

Stone angels that looked as though they were crying.

"Weeping Angels," Amelia said, taking a photo of the statue. She looked at it for a moment longer before looking around once more and taking more pictures. On the wall, a part of the dirty wallpaper was peeling away again, but this time Amelia could see something was written on the wall beneath the paper. Pulling the paper away, the girl blinked at the word that was revealed:

**Beware**

Frowning, Amelia continued to peal the paper away from the wall finding that there was an entire message written there:

**Beware the Weeping Angels.**

**Oh, and duck.**

**No, really, duck.**

**Amelia Jones.**

**DUCK, NOW!**

"Shit…" she gasped, ducking just as a vase smashed against the wall. She looked around, pointing her torch out of the window and spotting nothing but one of the Weeping Angels outside. Shaking her head, she looked back at the wall and continued to peal the paper back as she could tell there was one more thing written there.

**Love from**

**Arthur Kirkland**

**(1969)**

Amelia blinked, shaking her head hurrying from the room and down the stairs once more. She looked at a cracked mirror as she went, swearing that the angel behind her was now looking up from its hands, but she shook her head; stone couldn't move.

She ran back through the building and out of the building once more, blinking through the rain again as she rushed through the grounds and climbed out once more. She took one final look at the manor, thinking for a moment she saw something in the window of the top floor. However, she shook her head once more and ran home, knowing that there was more going on in that house than she had accounted for before.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Present Day**

Sitting down on the seat by the control panel, Amelia sighed as she looked through her bag. She still had her purse and her phone, even her camera and some batteries were inside. She pulled it out and turned it on, flicking through the images that she had left on the device over the years.

"Whoa…" she said, finally flicking through the images of the old manor house she had explored when she was sixteen. The images looked so peculiar after all those years, some of the details coming back to her and making her shiver even then.

"Amelia?" asked Arthur, looking at the girl from by the control panel. When she didn't answer he moved over to her and sat beside her, tilting his head to look at the camera. "What is all of that?"

Blinking, Amelia jumped when she finally realised that Arthur was beside her. "Uh… This is Wester Drumlins," she said. "It's an old abandoned house in London, everything's overrun with plants and stuff and it's all unstable."

"How did you get those pictures then?" Arthur asked.

"Because I was a badass when I was sixteen and broke in," Amelia said, smirking a little.

"These pictures look familiar," Arthur said, getting up and walking away. Amelia blinked and followed after him in confusion, watching as he found a purple folder full of pictures and notes; opening it and pulling some out.

"Those are my pictures," Amelia said. "Why are they in that folder and what's a Weeping Angel? That's just a name I gave the statues in the grounds."

"I think we ought to have a look around Wester Drumlins," Arthur said, looking at a written notes page.

"Arthur…"

"Tell me about the place."

"Huh?"

"Tell me about Wester Drumlins before we go," Arthur said. "Why it's such an important thing that I would have a folder of it."

"People go there and they never come out," Amelia said. "They've found tons of parked cars, some with the motors still running but no people. The closest thing to people they've found is the Weeping Angel statues, but they're… Oh, wait…"

"What?"

"When I went there that time… It led to something so much bigger than what I was expecting… My name was written in the house, telling me to beware… and to duck. Something got thrown at me just as ducked… but no one was there… Then I pulled more away and it said 'Arthur Kirkland 1969'."

Arthur blinked and looked confused before shaking his head. "I know when we have to go now," he said, getting up and starting to put in co-ordinates.

"When?"

"To when you were 16."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**3 Years Ago**

The next morning, Amelia wasted no time on breakfast or being social with her family. She simply got dressed and left her house, making her way through the city of London once more until she got to her friend Sakura Honda's house. She knocked on the door and waited in the poor weather, smiling at the small Japanese girl as she opened the door.

"Amelia," she said, her voice slurring through tiredness and accent. "It's 8 in the morning… We don't have school… What are you doing?"

"I went to Wester Drumlins last night," the American girl said. "And something really weird is happening there…"

"Really?" Sakura asked, tilted her head slightly. "What happened?"

"Come with me to the house and I'll explain on the way," Amelia said. Nodding, Sakura rushed back inside and got her bag; the two girls heading off for Wester Drumlins.

When they eventually got there, Amelia helped the smaller girl climb over the iron gate as she had done so last night and then looked around at the less creepier house in the daylight. It was strange how the lighting on a setting could change it from one of odd beauty to one of an utter nightmare, but the two girls pressed forwards through the grounds towards the opening that Amelia had found the previous evening.

"We're like girl investigators," Sakura chuckled. "Jones and Honda. It could be a series! I could draw up a whole doujin!"

"Nah, it's a bit ITV," Amelia laughed, looking around as they climbed through the entrance again.

"Why did you come here though?" the smaller girl asked, looking around at the grimy walls.

"I love old things; they make me feel sad," Amelia smiled, looking at a fallen dusty mirror. "They hold a mystery, a story to be shared."

"What's good about being sad?" Sakura asked, not understanding the younger girl's ways once again.

"It's happy for deep people," chuckled the American, trailing her hand along the crystal chandelier in the middle of the floor. She led Sakura upstairs, taking her to the room where the message was written on the wall. Sakura looked at the words before turning her attention to the grounds outside, blinking as she looked at the statue of the Weeping Angel. Following her friend's gaze, Amelia followed the Japanese girl outside. "The Weeping Angel."

"I wouldn't have that in my garden," Sakura said. "Well, at least not that big. A little one perhaps."

"It's moved…" frowned Amelia, taking a step closer and furrowing her brows. "This yesterday… I'm sure that it's closer to the house…"

"You're imagining things," Sakura said, putting her hand on Amelia's arm and steering her back inside.

"Sakura, how can my name be written here?" the American said, looking at the writing on the wall. "How is that possible…?"

Before Sakura could give her opinion, a bell started to ring downstairs. Both girls jumped and looked round, Amelia moving to go downstairs first. Sakura ran over to her friend and held her arm, the taller looking at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "It could be a murderer!"

"A murderer who rings a doorbell of an abandoned house?"

"Right… Uh, I'll stay up here though…"

"You do that," Amelia said, shaking her head and walking downstairs. She found the source of the ringing, looking around at the door and pulling some of the blocking wood from it before opening it. Before her stood a boy, roughly 19 years of age with dark hair and eyes so similar to Sakura's. He stared at her for a moment, Amelia staring back nervously.

"Uh, I'm looking for Amelia Jones," he said.

"How did you know I'd be here," Amelia said in an instant, not taking her eyes of the strange boy.

"I was told to bring this letter on this date at this exact time to Amelia Jones," he said, pulling a thick yellowing envelope out of his jacket pocket.

"That looks old…" Amelia said, tilting her head slightly.

"It is old," the boy replied. "I'm sorry, but do you have any ID on you by chance? Just so I can be certain."

"I'm 16; I can't have ID yet because of the stupid laws in this country!" Amelia said, getting frustrated. "And I don't happen to carry a birth certificate around with me!"

"Right…" he replied, scratching his head.

"Look, I didn't tell anyone I was coming here so how could anyone know…" Amelia said.

"It's all a bit complicated," the boy said awkwardly. "I… Here…" Holding out the envelope, the boy looked at Amelia honestly. "I guess I just have to trust you."

"Coming from the stranger who found me where no one knew I would be," Amelia said, not taking her eyes off of him as she took the envelope.

"It's odd letting that go after all these years…"

"Well, who's it from?"

"That's a long story…"

"I want a name."

"Sakura Karpusi," the boy replied. "But she asked specifically for you to be told that before she was married she was called Sakura Honda."

Amelia's eyes widened, and then she jumped as a bang happened upstairs. "Sakura?"

"Sakura, yes," the boy said.

"You're joking, right?" Amelia said, looking at the boy in utter confusion. "This is sick…" Looking away from him, she went to walk back upstairs. "Sakura are you pulling a prank on me?" she asked, looking around and finding no sign of the Japanese girl anywhere. "SAKURA?"

"Please!" the boy called to her, Amelia looking around at him. "You need to read this letter! I promised!"

"Who are you?" Amelia asked, walking back down the stair towards him. "Why are you here?"

"I made a promise," the boy said.

"Who to?" asked Amelia, getting royally freaked out by this whole incident.

"My great grandmother," he said. "Sakura Honda."

"Your great grandmother?"

"Yes," he replied. "My father made the promise before me, but he died. So I took over. She died 20 years ago…"

Amelia let out a nervous laugh and finally opened the letter. Inside were photographs, really old yellowing black and white photographs and newer ones too. They showed a girl then a woman who looked exactly like Sakura.

"So they're related?" she asked, flipping through the images. "My friend, your great grandmother; they're the spitting image of each other…" Shaking her head, Amelia finally got to the letter, the words written in Sakura's exact handwriting.

_My dear friend Amelia Jones,_

_If my family has done as they promised they will then as you read these words at has been mere minutes since we last spoke – for you. For me, it has been over sixty years._

_The third of the photographs is of my children; 2 boys and a girl. The youngest is Amelia; I named her after you, of course._

Amelia stopped reading as she started to tear up, looking at the images further before turning to the boy. "This is sick…" she said. "This is totally sick…" Without another look, she dropped the pile onto the floor and ran back upstairs, calling her friends name and searching for her without avail. She ran higher up into the building, finding more of the statues. She stopped and looked at one that was different from the others; it had one arm covering its eyes rather than both hands, as the over was holding something. A shiny key on a string. She walked over to it and carefully to the key in hand, pulling it from the surprising grip of the statues.

However, as she looked at the key closer, she heard the front door shut signifying that the boy was leaving.

"No, wait!" she shouted, running from the room as she shoved the key into her pocket. Unfortunately, as she got downstairs once more, the boy was already gone but he had left the photos and letter in a neat pile on the table beside the door. Amelia picked them all up then burst out of the building, looking around quickly and trying to spot where the boy had gone. She couldn't see him though, so looked back at the house one more time before running again. She needed to clear her head; if this letter really was from her friend, then she needed to find out what happened to her as something in that house had stolen her.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Making her way through the city again, Amelia went into a coffee shop near her father's video store. She didn't quite feel like going there just yet, so sat in the warmth of the coffee shop and continued to read through the letter.

_I suppose unless I live to a really exceptional old age, I will be long gone as you read this._

_Don't feel sorry for me; I have led a good and full life. I've loved a good man, and been well loved in return._

_You would have liked Heracles – he was the very first person I met in 1920. A Greek in 1920s England was a peculiar thing, as was a Japanese girl, so we both found an equal footing with one another._

_To take one breath in 2009 and the next in 1920 is a strange way to start a new life. But a new life was exactly what I always wanted._

_Please make sure that my family of your time do not worry about me too much. I know that it will be difficult for them, but tell them you saw me heading for the train station and haven't seen me since. It will be easier for them to accept that I ran away than to hear that I have had a different life in another time._

_But only say if you are questioned. I don't want anything bad happening to you too._

_Your friend,_

_Sakura._

Amelia wiped her eyes and sniffed as she finished reading the letter, happy yet saddened at the same time. Her friend had been stolen from thin air and placed into another time in which she had found love and even made sure that she eventually got to say goodbye. Amelia was happy that she had managed to live such a full life; get married, have kids, grandkids and even great grandkids. But at the same times, the idea of never seeing her again almost broke her heart.

Shaking her head, Amelia gather her things up and left the coffee shop, deciding that she would finally walk to her father's store. She knew that George wouldn't be in there that day, Matthew having volunteered to work there for a few pounds an hour through their holidays.

The bell above the shop door rang as she entered, the girl not pausing as she walked along the stacks and stacks of DVDs and CDs until she got to the counter. She walked around it and into the back room, looking for her brother but not finding him.

Instead, she found a monitor with a very serious looking man on it. He had messy blonde hair, green eyes (she assumed they were green as the sepia tone dulled the colour of them) and very large eyebrows. However, there was a girl with him too and she had an uncanny resemblance to Amelia. But she was older than her, so she didn't think much of it.

That was until the video unpaused itself.

"Amelia!" the man on the screen complained.

"Sorry…" the girl replied, an American accent showing.

"_Quite possibly_," the man said as the older Amelia left the shot. "_Afraid so…_"

Amelia listened to the man until Matthew walked in through the back door with a bottle of milk. He smiled at Amelia and then paused the video one more.

"Hey, Amie," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Something strange is going on around Wester Drumlins," she said. "Sakura's gone missing and I've got a letter from the past written by her and this all sound so fucked up and I will probably end up in a straitjacket but it's all true and…"

"Shhhh," Matthew said, moving over and hugging his sister. "It's okay… Sakura's gone missing?"

"We went inside Wester Drumlins…" Amelia admitted. "And this man showed up and gave me a letter from her… I looked all over the place but she's gone. The letter says she's in 1920."

"Right…"

"I know how it sounds, but I'm starting to think it's true…" Amelia said. "That place is weird…"

They both jumped and looked around as the video unpaused itself again, blinking as the man on the screen continued to talk.

"_Ah, yeah… People don't understand time; it's not the way you think it is._"

Matthew shook his head and paused the video again, sighing at his sister.

"Who is that guy?" Amelia asked. "And the girl. He said her name was Amelia too…"

"I know she looks just like you," Matthew said. "But that's an Easter Egg."

"What?"

"It's like a DVD extra, but it's a hidden one that you have to really look for to find," Matthew said. "I've been looking through tons of DVDs and I have found him on 17 different DVDs. There are 17 totally unrelated DVDs all with him on there. No one knows how he got there though."

"Well, what does he do?" Amelia asked, kind of amused by the whole thing.

"He just sits there and makes random remarks," Matthew said. "It's like we're hearing half of a conversation.

They looked around as it unpaused once more, this time listening.

"_Complicated_," he said. "_Very complicated_."

The store bell rang so Matthew got up and went to help whoever had walked into the store, leaving Amelia to watch the video.

"_People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect_," the man continued. "_But actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective view point it's more of a big ball of…_" he paused and seemed to pick his words carefully, "_wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff…_"

Amelia chuckled at the simplistic answer, shaking her head. "That started well, that sentence…"

"_It got away from me, yes…_" the man said.

"Okay, that was weird…" Amelia said, blinking slightly in surprise. "It's like you can hear me…"

"_Well, I can hear you._"

"Okay that's enough!" Amelia said, freaking out and turning off the video. "I've had enough of this!"

Looking up, she realised that Matthew had walked back into the room as she had shouted, smiling awkwardly at her brother and tilting her head.

"Sorry," she said.

"Idiot," Matthew chuckled. "Look, I got you list of those DVDs."

"Great, thanks!" Amelia smiled, taking the list from her brother and hurrying from the shop. Everything was getting to be a little too much for her at the moment, but she knew that she had another place she needed to go if she was ever going to figure it all out.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Hurrying through the heavy rain that was starting to pour again, Amelia made her way to the grand old police building, narrowly avoiding being hit by a taxi as she crossed the road and entered the building.

Rushing up to the front desk, the girl started to explain what was happening, from the words to her friend's disappearance but the look she got from the man behind the desk was one that said she sounded insane.

"Look, I know how this sounds," Amelia said, but the office cut her off.

"Shall we try this from the beginning," he said.

"Okay," Amelia said, pushing her soaked hair behind her ears. "There's this house; a big old house, been empty for years. Wester Drumlins, out by the estate! You must have seen it!"

"Wester Drumlins?" asked the officer.

"Yes!"

"Could you just wait here for a minute," the officer requested, walking away from the desk. Amelia sighed in relief and walked away too, looking out of the rain splattered windows to a church across the street. Beside a stained glass window, on either side, stood two statues. Weeping Angels, so much like the ones at Wester Drumlins, and if Amelia didn't know any better she would have said they were the same. She stared at them until she had the urge to blink, but when she opened her eyes again they were gone.

"Okay, I'm going insane now…" she muttered to herself.

"Hi, DI Sean Shipton," said a man as he walked over to her. He had what Amelia assumed to be a Jamaican accent so turned around in slight surprise. "Wester Drumlins, that's my case. I can't talk to you now, but… Hello."

Amelia blinked as the detective, who only looked around 20 years old looked at her. Smiling a little, she pushed her hair back again and chuckled; one of the nice things she found about herself was despite being nearly 17, she looked 18 already.

"Hi," she replied.

"Uh, I think I will talk to you now," he smiled.

Grinning, Amelia walked with Sean, explaining to him what was happening. It was then that Sean led her down into an area bellow the station, a car park area which held more cars than Amelia could even begin to count.

"All of them are from Wester Drumlins?" she asked.

"From over the last 2 years, yes," Sean replied. "There have been more but they've been crushed by now because the space was just getting filled too fast. But they still have personal items inside and a couple still had the motor running…"

"So, over the last 2 years and more, the owners of all these cars have driven up to Wester Drumlins house and disappeared?" Amelia summarised for herself as she and Sean continued to walk through the jungle of cars. She turned around however when she saw something odd. Covered in dust and stood in the furthest corner of the lot was a peculiar blue box. It had the words 'Police Public Call Box' written along the top in a way that suggested it would light up if it were working, and two small windows above an odd little telephone. "What's that?"

"The pride of the Wester Drumlins collection," Sean said. "We found that there too; someone's idea of a joke."

"But what is it?" Amelia asked. "What's a police box?"

"It's a special kind of phone box from years back, but this isn't a real one," Sean replied. "The phone is just a dummy and the windows are the wrong size. We can't even get in it. It's an ordinary lock but nothing fits."

"This is so weird," Amelia said, shaking her head and sighing.

"I have to shut up here, but if you give me your phone number I can contact you if anything more information comes up," Sean smiled. "Amelia Jones. Nice."

Amelia chuckled and handed over her phone number, smiling at the officer before running towards elevator. She shook her head at her silliness, making her way back up through the building to get outside again. She walked back outside into the rain, wrapping her coat around herself tighter as she looked around.

But then a thought occurred to her.

She had found that key in Wester Drumlins house, the place that strange blue box had been found. The same blue box that was locked but didn't have a key. Surely it would make sense for them to belong together?

Turning back around, she went back inside the building and carefully made her way back to the car park area. She hadn't been gone too long, so Sean should have still been in there. But when she got inside, the blue box was gone and there was no sign of Sean anywhere. She assumed he had left through the open garage-type door for some reason, but shook the thought from her head. Too many strange things were happening for his disappearance and the boxes to be mere coincidences.

Jumping as her phone started to ring her pocket; Amelia rummaged around quickly and pulled it out. She didn't recognise the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" she asked. "Oh, Sean, where are you? Where…?"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Walking up through the silent ward, Amelia looked around at the empty beds in the hospital and sighed. At the very end of the ward, an old man laid silently as he stared at the rain splattering against the window pane. He was the only one there so Amelia knew for sure that it had to be him.

"Sean?" she asked quietly, the old man turning his head towards her and smiling softly.

"It was raining when we met," he said.

"It's the same rain," Amelia said, smiling a little as she sat at the foot of his bed. He watched as he pulled out a photo frame, smiling as she saw a wedding photo. "She looks nice."

"Her name was Sally," Sean smiled. "I met her after I met two strange people in 1969. A man and a woman, but the woman looked like you." He sighed a little. "I often thought about looking for you before tonight, but apparently it could have torn a whole in the fabric of time and space and destroy 2 thirds of the universe."

"2 thirds of the universe?" asked Amelia. "Where did you get that from?"

"Like I said, the man and woman in 1969," Sean said. "They've sent me with a message for you."

"What man?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

"And the message?"

"Just this: look at the list," Sean said.

"What does that mean?" Amelia asked, a confused expression forming on her face.

"He said that you would have it by now," Sean pressed. "The list of 17 DVDs."

Amelia blinked and rummaged through her pockets again, bringing out the list of DVDs that Matthew had given her and unfolding the paper. Sean smiled as he watched her, tilting his head.

"I didn't stay a detective back then," he continued. "I got into publishing, then video publishing, then DVDs of course."

Amelia looked up at him and grinned. "You put the Easter Egg on!"

"Have you noticed what all 17 DVDs have in common yet?" he asked, smiling at her grin. "But, I suppose it's hard for you in a way."

"How could this Arthur person have even known about this list?" she asked, confused again.

"Remember, he had a girl with him that looked like you. She was older so maybe your future self remembers something that happened to her in the past and is trying to help," Sean shrugged. "I asked though, and he said that he couldn't tell me. He said you'd understand it one day. But I never will."

"As soon as I understand it I'll come and tell you," Amelia smiled.

"No, Amelia, you can't," Sean said sadly. "There's only tonight. He told me all those years ago, that we'll only meet again this one time… On the night I die."

"Oh, Sean…" Amelia said.

"It's kept me going," Sean said, smiling at her softly. "I'm an old sick man, but I've had something to look forward to."

Amelia smiled and took his hand as his larger hand cupped hers. She teared up a bit, feeling as though she was saying goodbye to her grandfather. "I'll stay with you," she said, feeling a tear slip down her cheek.

"Thank you, Amelia Jones," the old man replied. "I… I have until the rain stops…"

Amelia looked round at the window, then down at their hands; wishing that the rain would never end.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The rain lasted only one hour more.

Watching as the old man was taken away; Amelia wiped her eyes and shuddered. All of what was happening was sick and twisted, but she knew that she had to help stop it. This Arthur Kirkland character had called for her help and even though she didn't know him she was going to help him.

Looking at the list once more, it finally dawned on her what the connection was.

"No way…" she said, a slight smile forming on her face. She hurried determinedly from the empty ward, walking back out onto the street and getting her phone from her pocket. Pressing speed dial, she waited until Matthew answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Mattie!" she grinned. "I've figured it out! They're mine!"

"What?"

"The DVDs on that list you gave me. Of all the DVDs we have in our house, they are the only one that I own! The Easter Egg was planned for me!"

"Oh my God, you're right," Matthew muttered.

"Get your portable DVD player," she grinned.

"Why?"

"I want you to meet me."

"Where?"

"Wester Drumlins."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Amelia had gotten to the abandoned house first, so waited in the entrance hall for Matthew to show up. She chuckled as she heard a nervous knock on the door, getting up from where she was sat and opening it.

"This is Scooby Doo's house…" Matthew said, walking inside. Amelia rolled her eyes and led him through to the room which held the writing on the wall, her brother setting up his DVD player on an old seat and putting in the disk that had been playing in the store earlier. The pair sat before it and pressed play, watching as who Amelia assumed was Arthur got into shot.

"There he is," Matthew said.

"Arthur Kirkland," Amelia said, looking at the man.

"Who's Arthur?" Matthew asked.

"He's Arthur!" Amelia said, pointing at the screen.

"_Yes, that's me_," Arthur said.

Amelia blinked and looked at the monitor. "Okay, that was spooky…"

"No, it sounds like he's replying but he always says that," Matthew said, shaking his head.

"_Yes, I do_," Arthur said.

"And that," Matthew muttered.

"_Yes, and this_," Arthur said, shaking his head.

Amelia looked to her brother and then back at the monitor. "He can hear us! Oh, my God he can really hear us!"

"Of course he can't," Matthew scoffed, reaching into his bag and pulling out a folder. "Look, I've got a transcript. Everything he's going to say. Yes, that's me. Yes, I do. Yes, and this. Next it's-"

"_Are you really going to read the whole thing out?_"

Matthew blinked, realising the connection now and sat down as Amelia started to talk to the odd man on the screen again.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"_I'm a time traveller_," Arthur replied. "_Or I was... I'm stuck. In 1969._"

At that moment, the girl who looked like Amelia got into the shot. "_We're stuck!_" she complained. "_All of time and space, he promised and now I've got a job in another shop and have to support him!_"

"_Amelia!_"

"_Sorry…_" the older Amelia said, getting out of shot again.

Amelia looked at her brother again. "I've seen this bit before."

"_Quite possibly_," Arthur said.

"So, you're talking from 1969?" Amelia asked.

"_Afraid so…_" Arthur replied.

"But you're replying to me," Amelia said, rubbing her head and closing her eyes. "You can't know exactly what I'm going to say 40 years before I'm going to say it! How is this possible? Tell me!"

Matthew blinked and grabbed a pen, starting to write down everything his sister said in relation to Arthur's pieces.

"_People don't understand time_," Arthur said, looking awkward again. "_It's not what you think it is_."

"Then what is it?"

"_Complicated_."

"Tell. Me."

"_Very complicated_."

Amelia scowled at the monitor. "I'm clever, and I'm listening and don't even try to patronise me because I'm 16 because I've gone through hell these past few days and want answers."

"_People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect_," Arthur tried to explain. "_But actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective view point it's more of a big ball of…_" he paused and seemed to pick his words carefully, "_wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff…_"

"Yeah, I've seen this part before," Amelia said, shaking her head. "You said it got away from you a bit."

"_It got away from me, yes_…"

"The next thing you'll say is 'well, I can hear you'," Amelia said.

"_Well, I can hear you_," Arthur said.

"This is impossible!" Amelia said, looking at her brother.

"_Well, not hear you exactly but I know everything you're going to say_," Arthur said.

Matthew chuckled and shook his head. "That bit always gives me the shivers."

"How can you know what I'm going to say before I've said it?" Amelia asked, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"_Look to your left_," Arthur said, nodding his head in that direction. Amelia blinked and did as she was told, spotting Matthew writing away.

"What does he mean by 'look to your left'?" Matthew asked, not looking up. "It confuses the hell out of me."

"He means you, Matthew," Amelia said, shaking her head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing in your bits," Matthew replied. "That way I've got a full transcript."

"_I've got a copy of the finished transcript_," Arthur said, drawing Amelia's attention back. "_It's on my autocue._"

"How can you have a copy of the finished transcript?" Amelia sighed, getting frustrated now. "It's still being written!"

"_I told you I'm a time traveller,_" Arthur said, grinning a little. "_I got it from the future_."

"Okay… Let me get my head round this," Amelia said. "You're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you're still having?"

"_Uh… yeah… Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey again…_" Arthur groaned, shaking his head.

"Oh never mind that," Amelia groaned. "Matt, you can do short hand!"

"_What matters is we can communicate_!" Arthur said, seeming to get frustrated too. "_You've got big problems now! They have taken the blue box haven't they? The angels have the phone box._"

"What do you mean angels?" asked Amelia. "Do you mean those statues?"

"_They're creatures from another world,_" Arthur said.

"But they're just statues."

"_Only when you see them_," Arthur said.

"What does that mean?" Amelia said, getting nervous now.

"_The Lonely Assassins, they used to be called,_" Arthur explained. "_They were quite nice to begin with but they're as old as the universe. Or very nearly. And they have survived for so long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved; they are quantum locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment that they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze and they have no choice. They literally turn to stone, and you can't kill a stone… Of course, a stone can't kill you either on its own. But then you turn away. You blink. That's when it can kill you._"

Amelia looked up at the statue outside the room, staring at it. "Matthew, don't take your eyes off of that statue…"

Matthew looked around nervously and stared at the statue too.

"_That's why they cover their eyes,_" Arthur continued. "_They're not weeping… They just can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse… They can never be seen…_"

Amelia jumped and looked around as she hear movement upstairs, remembering the statues on the upper level.

"_The loneliest creatures in the universe… And I'm sorry… I am very, very sorry… It's up to you now…_"

"What am I supposed to do?" Amelia asked in confusion.

"_The blue box; it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there that they can feast on forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun! You have got to send it back to me._"

"How?"

"_And that's it, I'm afraid… There's no more from you on the transcript; that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you, but listen to me. Your life could depend on this: don't blink. Don't even blink; blink and you die. They are fast, faster than you can even begin to imagine. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink. Good luck._"

Both siblings were shaking at this point, both rushing towards the DVD player in panic.

But then they realised what they had done.

"You're not looking…" Amelia said.

"Neither are you…" Matthew replied.

They both turned their heads back towards the statue, screaming and shouting as they rushed to their feet to back away from it. Its face was contorted with a stone cold lifeless eyes and a large mouth with fangs. Its hands were stretched out towards them, as though it was that close from grabbing them.

Amelia backed towards the door, opening it and looking outside as Matthew stared at the creature. She could see the exit from the top of the stairs.

"Keep looking at it," she said.

"It's just one right?" Matthew said. "We're fine if we just stare at this one statue."

"Uh, there were 3 more upstairs…" Amelia said. "They were upstairs, but I think I heard them moving."

"What?"

"I'm going to go check for our way out," Amelia said. "Just keep looking at this statue."

"Amie…" he muttered, but Amelia had already gone downstairs. He heard the door rattling as Amelia tugged on it, then a frustrated groan from his sister.

"They've locked it! They've locked us in!"

"WHY?" Matthew groaned.

"I've got something they want!"

"What?"

"The key!" grumbled Amelia. "I took it from them before and they followed me to get it back. That led them to the blue box!"

"Then give it back!" Matthew shouted.

"That'll kill us all!" Amelia shouted back, looking around until she found another door.

Matthew's breath was coming out in ragged pants, his hands shaking and sweating. His eyes were starting to get sore, but he knew that he couldn't blink. But there was that fear the other three would come in behind him.

With one quick turn of his head, Matthew checked behind him but as he looked back again he shouted out in fear as angel got but a few inches from his face.

"AMIE!" he shouted, starting to back out of the room. He got into the doorway, keeping his eyes on the creature whilst leaning forward to grab the handle of the door. Slowly, he managed to shut the creature in and run downstairs, panting as he reached his sister. "That was the scariest thing I've ever been through…"

"Sorry," Amelia said, hugging him quickly. "There's a cellar though. So that's got to be where they have the blue box."

Matthew nodded and slowly walked inside the room with her, looking through the dim light of the one bulb and seeing the odd box and the three angels surrounding it.

"They can't move as long as we can see them," Amelia said, staring at the statues as she carefully walked towards the box. She pulled the key from her pocket and kept close to Matthew. "A whole world in a box," she said. "I hope he's right."

The pair hurried over to the box, gasping and looking round as the fourth angel made its way into the room.

"Why's it pointing at the light bulb?" Matthew asked.

He got his answer as the bulb started to flash. Amelia's eyes widened as she realised.

"It's turning out the light!" she shouted, rushing round to the side with the door and struggling with the lock. She screamed as she saw the creatures changing through the flashes, each getting closer and closer. Finally, she got the door open and the pair fell inside and slammed the door shut.

"Wow," Matthew said, looking around as a hologram of Arthur appeared on a top layer of the massive interior.

"_This is security protocol 712. This time capsule has detected the presence of an unauthorised control disk valid for one journey._"

Amelia blinked as Matthew pulled out a second DVD, shaking her head and rubbing her temples with her shaking hands.

"_Please insert the disk and wait for departure._"

Matthew opened the case of the DVD and went round to insert the disk into a slot that popped out. However, the box started to shake, sending them crashing to the floor.

"They're trying to get in!" he shouted.

"THEN INSERT THE DISK!" cried Amelia.

Matthew nodded and managed to insert the disk, the pair looking up as the control panel made some weird noises and the glowing tube in the middle started to move. However, it started to disappear and leave them behind.

"NO, ARTHUR, YOU CAN'T!" screamed Amelia, Matthew rushing over to her and wrapping his arms around her as the angels started to become visible around them. They both screamed and shouted, ducking their heads down as they waited for the inevitable.

But then the sound and movement ended.

They looked up into the silence, noticing that the statues weren't moving anymore.

"He trapped them," Matthew said. "They're looking at each other…"

"Whoa…" Amelia said, getting to her feet shakily.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A month had passed after those incidents, and Amelia watched as families shattered from losses. She and Matthew had managed to escape from the house, collecting their stuff as they went. It was still their holidays, but the rain had cleared up enough for blue skies to shine through. It was almost poetic, but Amelia couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

She sat behind the counter in her father's shop, a folder on her lap full of pictures she'd taken, the transcript and the letter from Sakura. Every little detail about Wester Drumlins that she had been able to recall was written down and put into that folder.

She looked around as Matthew walked into the shop from the back room, smiling at him as he patted her shoulder.

"I'm just going to go to the shop and get some more milk," he said, but then noticed the folder. "Amelia…"

"What?"

"Can't you just let it go?" Matthew asked. "It's over now."

"I can't let it go," Amelia replied. "How did Arthur know when to write those words on the wall? How did he get the transcript? Where did he get all the information from; like Sean's death and the times…?"

"Something's you never find out," Matthew sighed. "You have to move past this… Come out with me and Maria tomorrow. Maybe you'll find someone to take your mind off of all this…"

"I can't Matthew…" Amelia said.

Matthew shook his head and walked out of the shop, leaving Amelia alone with her thoughts. She looked out of the shop window and blinked as a taxi pulled up outside.

She wasn't surprised by the taxi, but of who got out…

Arthur Kirkland and the other Amelia had just climbed out of the car and were heading up the street. Her eyes widening, Amelia grabbed her folder and ran out of the shop.

"Arthur!" she shouted, the man turning and blinking in surprise.

"Amelia?" he said, looking between the two girls.

"Oh my God," the older Amelia said, looking at the girl cautiously.

"Wow," the younger Amelia said, looking between the pair. "Uh, you don't remember me right?"

"No, I only know that Amelia," Arthur said, looking very confused.

"So if I said, Weeping Angels, you wouldn't know?"

"Nope," Arthur said, shaking his head and looking to the older Amelia whose eyes had just widened more.

"Take this folder," the younger said. "In your future, you'll come across a place called Wester Drumlins and get stuck in 1969. Make sure you have this with you."

Arthur looked at the purple folder as he took it, then back up at the 16 year old. "Thank you."

"Amie?"

Everyone looked around as Matthew walked over to them, the boy looking at Arthur in complete shock.

"Can I ask… are you me?" the younger Amelia asked.

The older Amelia nodded and smiled a bit. "I'm you."

Smiling more, the younger waved and walked back over to Matthew. "I'll see you again then, one day, Arthur," she said, walking back into her father's shop with Matthew and leaving Arthur to look at her older self in confusion.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"I can't believe that you actually forgot all of that," Arthur said, shaking his head as he put the folder away in the TARDIS.

"I didn't mean to!" Amelia complained, flopping onto the seat again. "I was 16 and that was traumatic!"

Arthur chuckled and shifted her legs so that he could sit down beside her on the seat. "Well, it seems to me that you've saved us both once again," he said. "And if you found that key all those years ago, it's only fair I give it back to you."

"What?" Amelia said, sitting up and looking at him. Arthur smiled and held out the very same key on a string, letting it drop into Amelia's hand.

"Frequent fliers privileges," he chuckled.

"Thanks, Arthur," she smiled, putting the key around her neck for safe keeping. "But what I don't understand is… How are we so connected? I mean, we met when I was sixteen then once again a few months ago…"

"I don't know," Arthur said. "But I'm glad."

Amelia smiled and hugged him quickly before getting up. "Me too."

Arthur chuckled and watched as she ran back to where her room was, smiling to himself as Amelia, from any time it seemed, was proving herself to be a very capable companion after all.

_**Notes:**_

**Wow, an update after like a week or two. I'm no good with dates. Sorry for the delay. I was going through that "It's my first week back at college and I have 3 assignments due in" thing. So yeah, hard work through the week and then a relaxing writing session of the weekend!**

**So, how did you like this chapter?**

**It was based around the season 3 episode "Blink".**

**And no, I'm not following episodes in chronological order. That would be boring and take forever XD So, you'll be getting random episodes that will make up the overall story and hopefully make sense in the end.**

**Oh, and Sakura Honda equals to Fem!Japan obviously. Poor thing died. :( But Sean Shipton. I took the laast name of the officer in the episode, but I wanted to change it up a bit so Sean here is technically my own version of the personification of Jamaica. Shoot me now because I have lost control!  
><strong>

**Once again, I tried to keep the characters more Hetalia than Doctor Who, but when you hear the term "wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey" there is no getting around that and it has to me said.**

**Anyways, look out for the next chapter soon as the one thing I can guarantee about it is it will be an episode that is in two halves.**


	4. Daleks in Manhattan

_**All of Time and Space**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Daleks in Manhattan**_

Lying in bed one evening, Amelia kept tossing and turning as she tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. It wasn't the bed that was keeping her awake, or the sheets or the pillows, it was just her head. She couldn't stop thinking and over-thinking things that passed through her mind; she kept looking at her clock, looking at her phone, flicking through books and looking through her clothes. Basically, anything that could occupy her over-active mind.

With a groan, Amelia went over to the door of her room and got her dressing gown, putting it on before tying it around her and walking out. If she couldn't sleep then she would just go for a walk, and it wasn't as if the TARDIS was short of room for her to walk around in. There was a swimming pool next to the library… If she couldn't walk around that then there was definitely a design flaw.

So she continued to walk through the abnormal structure, ending up on one of the balcony parts looking down at the main control area. She smiled as she saw Arthur sat on the sofa part reading a book, unsure whether or not she should go down and join him or if she would be disturbing him or not.

"Come down here and sit with me, Amelia," Arthur said, glancing up at her and smiling at her surprised expression.

"How'd ya know I was up here?" she asked, climbing down and moving over to sit down with him.

"You're not exactly the lightest on your feet," he said, chuckling as she nudged him. "I could hear you walking around. Can't you sleep?"

Amelia shook her head and crossed her legs on the seat, huddling into her dressing gown. "No… I've been having a restless night…"

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me, per say," she said. "I just keep thinking about random things, then rethinking and over-thinking… It's getting to me a bit…"

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" Arthur asked, setting his book down and turning to look at her.

"I kept on thinking about this story that my great-grandmother used to tell me…"

"You knew your great-grandmother?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, her name was Tallulah," Amelia smiled. "She was 89 when she died. I was only 7. But she used to tell me this really weird but lovely story."

"What story?"  
>"She called it The Pig and the Show-Girl."<p>

"She told you stories of pigs and show-girls?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, shut up," Amelia said. "It wasn't that kind of story… It was amazing…"

"Can you tell me it?" Arthur smiled, shifting again. Amelia smiled at him and nodded.

"Well, back in 1930 when the Empire State Building was still under construction, a girl lived in New York with her boyfriend. They were so happy and he used to treat her like a princess. She worked as a show-girl in a glitzy theatre, singing and dancing and she was the star of every show. Every day before a show, she'd find a lily lying on her dressing table. She knew they were from him because at the end of the week he would be stood outside the theatre with the rest of the flowers in a neat bouquet and he would take her to dinner… But because of the Great Depression, that stopped but she still got one flower every day. But then one day, after he came to her dressing room, he disappeared. She still got flowers for a week though… But then two strange people arrived, they talked about the future and of strange things the girl couldn't quite understand. Creatures came. They stole people and the strange people helped find the boy and save the world. But it was too late for the boy and she had to let him go… They'd turned him into a pig and there was nothing anyone could do… So, he made her let him go despite her still wanting him… They never saw each other again…"

"That sounds… very peculiar…" Arthur said, looking at her curiously.

"The girl found she was pregnant by him and had a little boy; she never married again though…"

"How many of these 'strange people' were there?" Arthur asked.

"2; a man and a woman," Amelia said.

"And the creatures?"

"I can't rememeber…"

Arthur got up from his seat suddenly, surprising Amelia who looked up at him shocked.

"Go get dressed," he said, moving over to the control panel.

"What why?" Amelia asked, getting to her feet.

"Because I don't think that was just a fairy-tale your great-grandmother came up with," Arthur said, starting to put in time, date and co-ordinates.

"What? Of course it is!"

"No, Amelia," Arthur said, looking at her with the smallest amount of fear visible in his eyes. "I just have a really bad feeling that it's not."

"Okay…" nodded Amelia, the girl running back to her room and got changed quickly, a little nervous but trying not to show it. She walked back out to Arthur, yelping as the TARDIS rocked had and she fell down.

"Amelia!" came Arthur's voice, the girl looking up as Arthur helped her up onto her feet and held her. "Are you okay?"

Blushing a little, Amelia nodded only to yelp as the TARDIS shook again and they both fell down; this time Arthur on top of her. Arthur blinked and looked down at her, Amelia looking back at him and blushing more.

"S-sorry…" Arthur muttered, getting off of her and helping her to her feet.

"It's fine," Amelia said, willing the blush to leave her cheeks.

"Anyway," Arthur continued, walking back over to the control panel. "We're here."

Blinking slightly, Amelia smiled and went over to the door of the TARDIS. She pulled it open and went outside, grinning at the bright sunshine and cold air. "Wow," she grinned. "I've not been here in so many years…" She looked around as the creaking of the TARDIS door happened once more, grinning at Arthur who smiled at her.

"Welcome home," he smiled. "A few decades off but in essence the same place."

Amelia grinned and hugged him tightly, looking up over his shoulder. "Whoa!"

Arthur chuckled as he hugged her back. "You've met my friend right?"

"That's the Statue of Liberty!" Amelia grinned. "You've landed us on her island!"

"The gate way to the new world," Arthur chuckled.

"So, when are we?" Amelia asked, letting him go and looking back out over at New York. "I mean, the Empire State's not even finished yet."

"It's a work in progress," Arthur said. "Well, I went by the year you gave me so… 1930… But looking at that building and it's progress it should be around…"

"November 1st 1930."

"Exactly! Wait, how did you…?"

Amelia grinned and held up a newspaper. "While you were doing math I went over to that bench and found a stray newspaper."

"Let me see that…" he said, holding his hand out for the newspaper. Amelia, though confused, passed it over to him and watched him carefully.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I think you just found our first clue," Arthur replied, pointing out the headline on the paper.

**Hooverville Mystery Deepens**

"Hooverville?" asked Amelia, looking up at Arthur again. "That sounds familiar…"

"After the crash of the economy in 1929, thousands of people lost their jobs and homes," Arthur said. "They literally had nowhere else to go so lived in Central Park."

"I take it we're going to Central Park then?"

"Naturally," Arthur grinned.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

When they finally got to Hooverville, Amelia was stunned at the sight that was presented to her. Tents and little wooden huts were set up in the form of a miniature village, smoke rising from fires that sat in front of homes. People in ragged clothes huddled together for warmth around the amber glow of the fires, gloved hands rubbing together in a bitter search for heat. It saddened Amelia to see such poverty, every ounce of her being wanting to reach out to these people and help them.

"All these people did was lose their jobs," Arthur said, looking around the scene too as they walked through the rows and columns of homes. "They lost that simple bit of income and everything came crumbling down around them. There are places like this all over America and no one is helping them… You only come to Hooverville when there is nowhere else to go…"

Amelia was about to respond but stopped as she heard shouting nearby. Arthur didn't seem to notice until she stopped and looked at the scene unfolding.

"You thieving low-life!" shouted one furious looking man, his fist rounding and colliding with the face of the man he was shouting at. Others got involved as it turned into a full out brawl, until a tall man walked out of a tent and shouted at them.

"Hey!" he cried. "Knock it off! CUT IT OUT! That's enough." He moved between the two men and broke them apart, looking at them evenly. "Think real careful before you lie to me; did you steal from him?"

The man kept silent for a moment before broken tears formed in his eyes. "I'm starvin', Solomon…" he mumbled, reaching inside his coat and pulling out a stick of bread. The new man, Solomon, took hold of the bread and broke it in half, passing one piece to both men.

"We're all starving," he said. "But that does not mean we steal or fight our own. We are still human beings and that is all we got."

Arthur smiled and nudged Amelia towards him. "Come on," he said. Solomon looked at the strange pair as they walked over to him, continuing to walk but motioning that they could too. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

"And who might you be?" asked Solomon, glancing at them.

"He's Arthur and I'm Amelia," said Amelia, motioning between them. "How many people live here?"

"At any one time, I'd say hundreds," Solomon asked, stopping to warm his hands over the nearest fire. "There's nowhere else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville, we are a truly equal society; black, white, all the same. All starving…" He said the last part with an ironic chuckle in his voice, a sigh escaping before he could stop it. "So, you're welcome. Both of you. But tell me, Arthur, you look like a man of learning right? Explain this to me: that there is gonna be the tallest building in the world," Solomon said, pointing through the tree tops to the Empire State Building, "how come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

Arthur watched him walk away, looking at Amelia who was watching a group of children play nearby. The sad expression on her face made his heart ache so he held her hand. She looked at him in surprise then held his hand back, walking with him as they followed after Solomon.

"So," Arthur said, drawing the man's attention back. "Men going missing; is this true?" To make his point he held up the newspaper Amelia had found, showing Solomon the headline.

"It's true alright," Solomon said, taking the paper from Arthur and looking at it carefully.

"But what does it mean by missing?" Arthur asked. "Many come and go from here all the time, it's not like anyone's keeping a register."

Solomon looked him up and down then nodded for them to follow him into his tent. Amelia stuck close to Arthur, walking inside with him and looking around. "This is different."

"In what way?" asked Amelia.

"Someone takes them," Solomon said. "At night. We hear it…Someone calls out for help but by the time we get there they're gone… Like they vanish into thin air…"

"And you're sure that someone is taking them?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, when you got next to nothing you hold onto the little you got," Solomon said, looking at the man. "Knife, wife, blanket, anything… You take it with you and you don't leave it behind. But they don't. There's bread uneaten and fires still burning when we get there…"

"Have you been to the police?" asked Amelia, seeming to get sadder by the minute.

"Yeah, we tried that," Solomon said with a scowl on his face. "But when a deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

"So the question is who is taking them?" Arthur said. "And what for?"

Jumping slightly, they looked around as Solomon's name was called, the man rising to his feet and heading to the entrance of his tent. A boy was stood outside, no older than Amelia, with auburn hair, strange amber coloured eyes and an Italian accent.

"What's wrong Feliciano?"

"Mr Diagarus is here," the panicked looking Italian boy said. With a sigh, Solomon motioned for the other two to follow him as he walked out from his tent and looked for the new comer. They walked for a little bit until they saw a group of men dressed in sharp suits stood before a crowd of people. The middle man, Diagarus, was clearly the man in charge. His suit was the sharpest, his tie and shirt crisp and his hat at an angle that said _do not mess with me_.

"I need men," he called out to the crowd. "Volunteers. I've got a little work for you and you sure look like you could use the money."

"Si and what is the money?" Feliciano called out, hiding behind Solomon a little.

"A dollar a day," said Diagarus.

"Yeah, and what's the work?" Solomon said.

"A little trip down the sewers," Diagarus said. "A tunnels collapsed and it needs fixing. Now, any takers?"

"A dollar a day is slave wage!" Solomon said, shaking his head. "Men don't always come back up though, do they?"

Muttering started through the crowd so Diagarus raised his voice. "Accidents happen."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, suddenly intrigued. "What sort of accidents?"

Choosing not to answer him, Diagarus looked at the crowd with a look that almost showed shame for them. "You don't need the work, then fine; anyone else?"

Arthur raised his hand.

"ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS."

"No, I'm volunteering," Arthur said, smiling a little. Amelia looked at him and shook her head as she raised her hand too.

"I'll kill you for this," she said, Arthur simply chuckling at her expression.

"ANYONE ELSE?"

With a glance at Solomon, Feliciano raised his hand too; Solomon's following right after.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The sewers were deep underground, dingy and dark; grime up the walls and a smell that was so pungent that Amelia could feel her eyes watering. They were each handed torches, Diagarus giving them directions that they needed to follow to find the collapsed tunnel before he climbed back up into the daylight.

"Let's stick together," Feli said, sticking close to Amelia. "These tunnels are molto grande… You could hide an army in here…"

"Are you from Italy by any chance, Feli?" Amelia asked as they walked through the winding passages.

"Si," Feli grinned. "But we came to America to make a new life. My grandfather, brother and I… I don't know where Lovino is but I ended up in Hooverville after my grandfather died… I was molto triste… but there was little I could do…"

"As much as I find your little get-to-know-each-other session cute," Arthur said. "We need to keep alert… Who is this Diagarus bloke?"

"A couple of months ago he was just another foreman," Solomon said. "But now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"How did he manage that then?" Arthur questioned, looking around in the light of his torch.

"These are strange time," Solomon explained. "A man can go from king of the hill to the lowest of the low, but overnight for some folks it can work the other way around."

Arthur nodded then held his hand up and stopped everyone from moving as he spotted something on the ground.

"Whoa there…" he muttered.

On the ground was a green, glowing object that looked very much like an abnormal jellyfish. Amelia looked at it carefully, glancing at Arthur uncertainly.

"Is it radioactive?" she asked, moving backwards as the smell of it hit her. "Gross…"

Arthur crouched down and looked at it curiously, picking it up and feeling it. He ignored the groan from Amelia but glanced at her.

"Shine your torch though it please," he requested, the girl doing as she was told. The strange glob glowed again, confusing everyone just a little more.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"I honestly don't know," Arthur said, putting it in his pocket and wiping his hands clean. He looked around and frowned slightly. "We are exactly where Diagarus told us to go but there's no sign of a collapse…"

"So why did Diagarus send us down here?" Amelia asked.

"That's a good question…"

They continued to walk on through the tunnels, each of them getting more nervous with each step. It was peculiar how damp some areas were becoming but with still no sign of an actual collapse. Arthur already knew that they were not going to find a broken tunnel but what they would actually find he had no idea. It was as though they had been put into a labyrinth and he really didn't want to find the Minotaur.

"We have been walking for an hour," Feli complained. "There's nothing here!"

"I think it's time we headed back," Arthur said.

But suddenly around them a shrieking happened, a high-pitched shrill that echoed through the damp caverns. They looked around for the source hurriedly but it soon stopped.

"What was that?" Solomon asked.

"Hello?" Feli called out.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" urged Amelia. "This is the part in the horror story the monster comes!"

"You have an overactive imagination," Arthur said.

Amelia rolled her eyes and pointed her torch around, pausing and shaking slightly as she saw something curled up down the end of the passage she was stood in. "Arthur…"

The three men looked at her then pointed their torches in the same direction hers was, shining more light on the being. Arthur started to walk closer to the creature, seeing that it had the head of a pig. He looked at its sad expression curiously and piteously.

"Oh, but what are you?" he mumbled. "I am so sorry…"

"Arthur!" Amelia said, making him look round as more pig creatures walked around the corner and glared at him. He got to his feet and started to back towards the others.

"Amelia… Feli… Solomon… Uh…"

"What?"

"Basically… RUN!"

Needing no further prompting, the group turned quickly and ran through the tunnels, trying in some desperate hope to find a way out again. Amelia screamed as she glanced back and saw the creatures chasing them.

"THERE'S A LADDER!" Arthur said, taking a sharp turn back down a tunnel they'd just passed and leading them to the ladder. He climbed up hurriedly and used his sonic screwdriver to open the hatch, pushing the metal circle out of the way and climbing up. He stepped back and helped Amelia up next, watching as Solomon climbed out after them. Realising it all too late, Arthur leaned down the hole once more and reached down as Feli climbed up. However, the pigs grabbed him around the waist and started to pull him down. Arthur grabbed his hand but it was all in vain as they dragged the poor Italian away into the sewers. One remained though and tried to take Arthur with them, but Solomon pulled him back and shut the hole again.

"No!" Arthur shouted.

"It's too late, Arthur!"

Arthur was about to argue again, but stopped as he heard footsteps. They all looked around as a blonde woman who looked a lot like Amelia walked around the corner and pointed a gun at them

"Alright, put 'em up," she ordered. "Hands in the air and no funny business." Doing as they were told, the three of them put their hands in the air and watched her. "Now tell me, you schmucks, what have you done with Lazlo?"

Amelia's eyes widened as she looked at the woman. "Is your name Tallulah?"

The woman looked at her in confusion but nodded. "How did you know my name?"

"How about you put the gun down and we talk, eh?" Arthur asked, nodding to the weapon in her hands. Tallulah looked at him then nodded, motioning them to follow her to her dressing room. It was at that point that they all realised that they had broken out into the back area of theatre.

"Who's Lazlo?" Arthur asked.

"Lazlo's my boyfriend," Tallulah said, sitting down in a seat in front of her vanity mirror. "Or he was my boyfriend until he disappeared last week. And I'm not stupid, I know some guys are just pigs but not my Lazlo."

"What do you think happened to him?" Amelia asked.

"I wish I do," replied Tallulah.

"What's your name again?" Arthur asked.

"Tallulah, 3 Ls and an H."

"Well then… Uh, Lazlo isn't the only one to go missing; people are disappearing every night," Arthur said. "But we will find him. First I'm going to find out what that goo thing was…"

He walked out of the room with Solomon, leaving Amelia alone with Tallulah who had started to get ready for her show. Amelia watched her curiously, the other girl looking at her and smiling a little.

"So, how did you know my name?" she asked. "You don't look like the kinda person to come to one of these shows."

"You just… remind me of someone dear to me," Amelia said.

"Honey, you knew my name."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you…"

Tallulah rolled her eyes and let it go, sitting back down and putting in her earrings and a halo on her head.

"Ya know, Lazlo would always meet me after my shows," she said. "Walk me home and treat me like a princess. He left a single flower on my dressing table every day; a lily, my favourite."

"Haven't you reported him missing?" Amelia asked.

"Sure, I have," Tallulah said, looking up at her as she sat on the table beside her. "He's just a stagehand though, so who cares? The management certainly don't…"

"Why don't you kick up a fuss?"

"Cos I can't afford to…" she replied. "It's the depression, sweetie… You heart might break but the show must go on cos if it doesn't then you starve… I don't want to end up in Hooverville… I go out there and sing and dance every night, just keeping on while hoping he comes back…" Tears formed in her eyes so Amelia hugged her quickly, feeling her hug her back.

"I'm so sorry…" she muttered.

"Hey, but you're lucky," Tallulah said, pulling back and smiling at her sadly. "You got yourself a forward thinking guy out there. The blonde one with the big eyebrows. He's kinda cute despite that."

"Oh, he and I aren't… We're not together…" Amelia said.

"Oh sure you are," Tallulah laughed, smiling more. "I saw the way you kept looking at him, it's obvious!"

Amelia took a moment before looking down. "Not to him…"

"Oh, sweetie…" Tallulah said. "Well, you gotta live in hope… I mean, it's the only thing that's kept me going… Look…" She picked up a flower from her dressing table and handed it to Amelia. "A lily. On my dressing table every day still…"

"Do you think it's him?"

"I don't know… If he's still around then why's he being all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?" Tallulah said, getting to her feet and grinning. She took Amelia's hand and grinned more. "Come on. Come watch the show!"

"But Arthur-"

"Will be able to find you once he has finished what he's doing!"

"Okay," Amelia chuckled, running with Tallulah and the other girls to watch her great-grandmother's show. She stood on the side-lines and watched as she sang and danced, grinning at her talent. Never did she think that the story she had been told was about her great-grandmother. She could never see her as a showgirl… But there she was, singing and dancing dressed as an angel as many devils danced around her.

But then on the other side of the stage she saw it.

Another pig creature.

This one looked different though; more human than pig, and it was watching Tallulah. Knowing that this was her only chance, Amelia ducked behind some dancers and tried to make her way across the stage. However, she only succeeded in tripping some dancers over.

"What are you doing?" Tallulah asked her incredulously. "Get off the stage!"

"LOOK!" Amelia said, pointing to the creature. Tallulah looked around and screamed as she saw it, the creature running away before anyone else could see. Amelia gasped and chased after it, heading through to the other end of the building. "WAIT!" she called out. "PLEASE! YOU'RE DIFFERENT TO THE OTHERS! JUST WAIT!"

The creature ignored her though so she panted in a breath and continued to chase, ending up in a prop-house. She looked around as a clinking happened, a sound much like that of the drain pipe cover that Solomon had closed. She heard a grunt behind her though and screamed as pig creature grabbed her.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Running through the building, Arthur found the group of dancers in the halls surrounding Tallulah so hurried over to her.

"Tallulah! Where's Amelia?"

"I don't know; she ran off the stage!"

They both looked around as they heard a scream nearby, Arthur's eyes widening as he recognised Amelia's tone.

"AMELIA!" he shouted as he ran in that direction, ending up in the same prop-house only to find it to be void of any life. He looked in the corner and found the sewer open once more and glowered. "They've taken her…"

"Who's taken her?" Tallulah asked, having ran after him. She blinked as he climbed down into the sewers, grabbing a coat and putting it on over her costume and climbing down with him. "What are you doing?"

"No, no, no!" Arthur said. "You're not coming."

"That girl is real nice and listened to me," Tallulah snapped. "There's something about her I can't place but I can't let her get in any trouble, ya hear."

"What is it with her fucking family being heroes?" Arthur mumbled to himself, rubbing his face. "Fine, this way…"

Together, they walked through the tunnels, Tallulah taking note of the expression on Arthur's face. He looked scared, angry and anxious all at once, and all for the girl who didn't think he cared.

"Who's taken her?" she asked. "And who are you?"

"Shhhhhh…" Arthur said, grabbing her quickly and covering her mouth. Tallulah yelped slightly but fell silent as she heard a noise. A shadow moved along the wall of the tunnel, one of a shape she had never seen before. She could feel Arthur tense as he saw it too, the pair moving into the shadows as a robotic form moved passed them through the tunnels; one blue eye glowing in the darkness between two bright lights on its head. Its body was golden with lighter gold orbs down panels near the bottom, a laser type object pointing on it's right hand side, and a plunger type arm on its left. She looked up at Arthur who looked absolutely terrified, an expression that seemed to unsettle her even more.

"What is that?" she whispered once it was out of sight.

"A Dalek…" Arthur said. "It's a being from another world. A dead world I had thought but there it is… It's alive in that shell. A being created of pure hatred. It will kill anything and everything that isn't a Dalek too."

"What's it doing in New York then?" Tallulah asked.

"Something that you are leaving from," Arthur said, grabbing her arm and leading her through the tunnels again. Tallulah put up little fight but screamed as she spotted the pig creature from earlier. Arthur rounded on it as it tried to hide but made no move. "Where's Amelia?"

"I didn't take her!" it shouted, trying to keep his face hidden.

Arthur blinked and walked over to it, noticing that it was more man than pig. "Can you remember your name?"

"Don't look at me…"

"Do you know where she is?" Tallulah asked, walking over.

"STAY BACK AND DON'T LOOK AT ME!" he shouted.

"What happened to you?" Arthur asked.

Finally, the man looked at him a little. "They made me a monster."

"Who did?"

"The Masters…"

"The Daleks. Why?"

"They needed slaves…" he said. "They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us… Part animal part human… I escaped before they got my mind but it was still too late…"

"Do you know what happened to Amelia?" Arthur asked.

"They took her," he said sadly. "It was my fault… she followed me…"

"Were you in the theatre?" Tallulah asked, looking at him a little nervously.

"Yes…"

"Why?" she pressed. "Why were you there?"

He sighed and shook slightly. "I never wanted you to see me like this…"

"But why me?"

Finally he turned around, revealing himself to her. Her eyes widened as she took everything in; the ears, the snout, the teeth. But most importantly were the eyes. They were a shade that only one person in her life had ever had before.

"Lazlo…"

"I'm so sorry…" he muttered, closing his eyes as she put her hand on his cheek.

Arthur walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Please, Lazlo. Show me where they are."

"But they'll kill you," said Lazlo as he looked at the British man.

"If I don't stop them they'll kill us all."

Lazlo looked between the pair and then nodded. "Follow me."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Nearby, Amelia had been reunited with Feliciano as they were walked through the tunnels like cattle by the pig slaves. She stuck close to him, her breath shaky as she tried to figure out what was going on. She could feel Feli trembling beside her as the light got dimmer and the creatures nosier as a new being arrived.

"Silence, silence," came a metallic voice, a whirring noise happening as it came closer and stared at everyone with one big glowing blue eye.

"What the hell is that?" Amelia muttered.

"You will form a line," it said, not a single change in its tone other than authority. The group struggled and were forced into a line, all too scared to do anything they were told.

"Just obey!" Amelia shouted. "Just do as they say, okay?"

"The female is wise," it said as he glided past her. "Obey."

Another joined them moments after and addressed the first.

"Report."

"These are strong specimens," said the first. "They will help the Dalek cause."

"Dalek…?" Amelia muttered.

"What is the status of the final experiment?" asked the first.

"The Dalekanium is in place," replied the second Dalek. "The energy conductor is now complete."

"Then I shall extract prisoners for extraction," said the first, turning to the first prisoner and making its plunger-type arm move closer to him. "Intelligence scan initiated. Low intelligence."

"You callin' me stupid?" questioned the man.

"SILENCE. This one will become a pig slave. Next."

The man struggled as he was taken away. They continued to scan people, moving along the line in both directions. Amelia watched as they scanned Feliciano, his result surprisingly coming back as Superior Intelligence.

Then it was her turn.

She stared at the arm as it moved towards her, taking a deep breath as the Dalek said:

"Superior intelligence. Take them to the transgenic laboratory for the final experiment."

They looked at the Daleks for a moment before following them down the passageway as the pig slaves ushered them along again. Amelia shuddered nervously, but felt something different move in behind her.

"Keep walking," Arthur whispered.

"Oh am I glad to see you," Amelia replied.

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later," Arthur said, blushing for a split second before adding. "You too if you want, Feli." He heard a slight chuckle behind him and continued walking. Amelia glanced round as Arthur explained to her quietly about Lazlo, nodding to him a little but noticing that Tallulah wasn't there. "We sent her back… I figured you'd live longer if your bloodline was still there…"

"Great…" she replied, looking around as they were taken into a large, freezing cold room filled with tubes and wires and strange lights. There were more Daleks inside, but one (a large black one was smoking and shaking, almost screaming in its metallic way). Amelia looked at Arthur in confusion, seeing him watching it too.

"Evolution nearly complete!" it shouted.

"Evolution?" Arthur muttered. "They don't evolve… They kill…"

All eyes were on the mechanical being as its lights turned off and steam poured through the cracks of the openings. Soon, the panels moved away and opened up to reveal the inside of the being a strange creature walking out of the shell.

It was tall, in what was once a sharp suit. Its head was sickening; one eye in the centre above a thin mouth, and tentacles on either side of its jaw. Its skin was shrivelled was shrivelled and wrinkled, goo from the inside of the machine sticking to it.

"That was an artificial embryo we found," Arthur whispered. "A Dalek embryo…"

"And what's that…?" Amelia replied, terrified. "That looks like Diagarus' suit…"

"That's because that's his body…"

"What is it?"

They turned their attention to the creature as he drew in a deep breath.

"I am a human Dalek," he said. "I am your future."

**To Be Continued**

_**Notes:**_

**I did say this would be a tale in two halves XD**

**Season 3 – Dalek's In Manhatten.**

**Though it nearly killed me I really enjoyed this chapter simply to explore the different characters.**

**FELI! I wanted a different character than Frank and they'd mentioned Italians in the episode and thus Feliciano was added.**

**Tallulah. A character from the show but incorporated for my own usage. All will be explained as to why Amelia isn't part pig in the next chapter.**

**Lazlo. You have to have the pig man.**

**Arthur and Amelia are starting to show their feelings people. It's starting. It won't be too long now XD**

**I hope you stick around for the next chapter and the next and the next and review and stuff because I love your support :)**


	5. Evolution of the Daleks

_**All of Time and Space**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Evolution of the Daleks**_

**Previously:**

_All eyes were on the mechanical being as its lights turned off and steam poured through the cracks of the openings. Soon, the panels moved away and opened up to reveal the inside of the being a strange creature walking out of the shell._

_It was tall, in what was once a sharp suit. Its head was sickening; one eye in the centre above a thin mouth, and tentacles on either side of its jaw. Its skin was shrivelled was shrivelled and wrinkled, goo from the inside of the machine sticking to it._

_ "That was an artificial embryo we found," Arthur whispered. "A Dalek embryo…"_

_ "And what's that…?" Amelia replied, terrified. "That looks like Diagarus' suit…"_

_ "That's because that's his body…"_

_ "What is it?"_

_They turned their attention to the creature as he drew in a deep breath._

_ "I am a human Dalek," he said. "I am your future."_

**Now:**

Amelia stared at the creature as it looked over itself, taking in every little detail about it. It was sickening and scary, something she couldn't have ever imagined even in her darkest nightmares. It was an unimaginable sight, and as she glanced up at Arthur and saw the solemn expression on his face but the fear unmasked in his eyes she knew that there was no getting out of this one.

"These humans will become like me," said the human-Dalek, Sec. "Prepare them for hybridization."

Amelia's eyes widened as the pig creatures started towards her, Feli and the other humans in the room. She looked behind her for a split second and noticed that Arthur was no longer there but then screamed as one of the pig creatures took hold of her wrist.

"No! Leave me alone!" she shouted, struggling as it started to drag her. However, music filled the air in the room, echoing the sounds of Tallulah's performance earlier that evening. The Daleks and pigs looked around in confusion; the human's looking startled as they backed away in retreated.

"What is that sound?" asked Sec, looking around with a puzzled expression.

"Now, that would be me," Arthur said, revealing himself from behind a panel. He was holding an old fashioned radio, his sonic screwdriver pointed at it at and enhancing the volume of the music.

"Arthur Kirkland," Sec said, glaring at him.

"The enemy of the Daleks!" shouted one Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!" cried another.

"WAIT!" ordered Sec, holding his arms out. Arthur looked at him calming, standing opposite him and watching as the Daleks seemed to look at one another in confusion.

"Well, then," he said, walking forwards slightly. "A new form of Dalek."

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter," Sec said, looking at Arthur with caution as he continued his path towards him.

"How did you end up in 1930?" asked Arthur, considering the Dalek for a moment.

"Emergency temporal shift," Sec replied.

"Oh, that must have hurt," Arthur laughed, smirking slightly. "Amazing how times change; four Daleks nearly conquered the eons, but now here you are. Skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in… you."

"I am Dalek in human form!" shouted Sec, balling his scaly hands into fists.

"But what does it feel like?" Arthur asked, looking him up and down. "You can talk to me Dalek Sec; tell me what you're thinking."

"I feel… humanity…" whispered Sec, his voice hoarse as he admitted such a deep weakness for Daleks.

"Good. That's good."

"I feel everything we wanted from mankind," continued Sec. "Which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war! Such a genius for war!"

"No," Arthur said, shaking his head. "That's not what humanity means!"

"I think it does!" Sec argued. "At heart, this species is so very… Dalek."

Arthur looked at him for a moment, before turning and pushing past the two Daleks that were stood behind him. "Alright! So, what have you achieved with this final experiment then? NOTHING! And I can tell what you are missing from it with this simple little radio!"

"What is the purpose of this device?" asked a Dalek.

"It plays music," Arthur said sarcastically. "But what's the point in that? With music you can dance to it, sing with it, and fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course, then it's all just noise!"

Pointing his sonic screwdriver at the device, Arthur pressed the button and turned it on, an awful noise escaping the plastic encasement. The Daleks yelled in agony, Sec holding his head as the others span around in shock. Even the pig people were convulsing, Arthur looking round and shouting 'run' to the humans. Amelia nodded and made Feli run ahead of her, glancing back at Arthur and making sure that he was running behind her. They managed to get back outside into the tunnels again, looking around for a moment before running in the direction that they could remember being for an exit.

Amelia screamed slightly as she crashed into something, blinking as she realised it was Tallulah. Arthur grabbed both of them and pulled them along to make sure they were running before letting them go and leading them through the damp tunnels as they heard the Daleks and the pig people following after them.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Arthur shouted, climbing up the lander again and helping them all up into the theatre. He watched the captives run from sight then turned to Amelia, Tallulah and Feli all of which looked freaked out.

"Where's Lazlo?" asked Tallulah.

"He had to stay behind, but he's safe," Arthur replied. "They don't know he's on our side."

"But-"

"Tallulah, please," Amelia said. "We need to run."

The woman looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Where to?"

"Where else?" said Arthur.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Winter was certainly settling in the evening air around Hooverville, and it was carrying the nervous voices of its citizens all the way across to the wayward travellers rushing towards it. Arthur could hear them talking about what was going on, Solomon explaining these creatures to them and what had happened to Feliciano. He was telling them not to worry, that they would fight for their survival but that it would be difficult. He could hear the people running around in some sort of panic, children mainly as they tried to find their parents in all of the chaos that was starting to unfold.

"We need to get to Solomon," Arthur explained to the others. "The people, they listen to him; if we can explain what is happening to him then he can help us protect the people from the Daleks, because there will be no doubt that they will come here to collect more people for that experiment."

"Okay," Amelia said, nodding. She listened carefully and pointed out where abouts she could hear Solomon's voice. "It sounds as though it is coming from that direction."

"We could just ask someone where he is," Tallulah sighed, wrapping her large coat around herself more in an attempt to protect her exposed skin from the winter breeze.

"Right!" Feli said, hurrying over to the person. "Ciao! Where is Solomon?"

"He's down that way," the man replied. "Weren't you taken?"

"Si, but these people helped me to escape!" Feliciano said. "Grazie!"

Hurrying through the jungle of makeshift houses, the group made their way towards the centre of the little community and found Solomon warming his hands over a fire once more as the group he had been talking to dispersed to get themselves prepared to flee. Looking up from his hands, a look of pure relief shone on Solomon's features as he took in the site of the group rushing towards him but then it faded as he saw the panic on theirs.

"What's going on?"

And so Arthur explained. He told him of the Daleks, what they were, what they were capable of and especially what they were planning to do with the people of the world. He explained how it was all starting with Hooverville then progressing onto the whole of New York then America then the world.

"These Daleks sound like the things of nightmares," Solomon said, looking at Arthur. "And they're what? Breeding?"

"They splicing themselves with the human gene code," Arthur replied. "And if I am right, they have planned for Hooverville to be the perfect farming grounds! You have to help me get everybody out!"

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall," Solomon stated, shifting the gun his was holding to his shoulder. "There's nowhere else to go!"

"I'm sorry, Solomon," Arthur said, sighing slightly and eyeing the gun apprehensively. "But you all have to scatter! Go! Anywhere! Get onto the railroads, travel across the country. Just get out of New York!"

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things," Solomon said, looking between every member of the group.

"There's not a chance," said Amelia, shaking her head as she sat down beside Tallulah and looked up at Solomon. Feliciano stepped forwards and looked at Solomon pleadingly.

"You haven't seen them, Solomon," he said.

"The Daleks are pure evil at any time, but right now they are vulnerable," Arthur said, looking at the older man deathly serious. "That makes them more dangerous than ever."

However, before Solomon could give a reply a whistle shrilled through the night air. It was harsh and panicky, almost like a scream. Snorts followed it. Loud horrifying snorts. Then shouting.

"THEY'RE COMING!"

The people started to scream and run around in a search for weapons, the men grabbing guns of various sizes whilst making sure that the women and children were as far as they could be from harm's way. Amelia and Tallulah refused to go though, moving over to stand with Arthur as everyone got into a position.

Then they saw them.

The pig creatures were running towards them, herding them. People were being captured and taken, but then thrown in with everyone else as they circled around them.

"OPEN FIRE!" Solomon cried, no one needing to be told twice as they started to shoot at the pig creatures.

"It's okay if we can just hold them off until daylight," Amelia said, yelping and hiding against Arthur slightly as someone nearly hit her. Arthur held her for a moment before looking up at the sky.

"They're just the foot soldiers," he said. At his words, everyone slowed slightly and looked above them. Towards them through the sky flew a Dalek, it's one eyes glowing in the darkness and staring into each and every one of them. People started muttering about the devil and damnation, others aimed their weapons at it. But then two more flew in behind it and started shooting their lasers at the people and the area. Screams sounded as explosions crashed through the site, the people gathering together more in a hope of shielding each other from the attack.

"The humans will surrender," came the shrill voice of the stationary Dalek.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE, THEY'VE DONE NOTHING TO YOU," Arthur shouted, stepping forwards away from the group and glaring up at the creatures. Tallulah put her arms around Amelia and held her back as she tried to go after her, the girls looking at each other with a mixture of fear and sadness. Solomon watched as Arthur stood before the creatures, then walked out in front of him. "No!" Arthur said, trying to pull him back. "No, Solomon stay back!"

"I've been told that I'm addressing the Daleks, is that right?" Solomon called out to the creatures as the floated before the group, ignoring Arthur who could do nothing more than watch. "From what I hear, you're outcasts too."

"Solomon, don't!"

"Arthur, this is my township and you will respect my authority," Solomon said, glancing at him. "Please, just let me try." Arthur looked at him for a moment before stepping back slightly. "Daleks, ain't we the same? Underneath. Ain't we all kin?" He made a small peaceful motion with his hand and crouched down, placing his gun on the floor. "Friends, see, I've just discovered this past day that God's universe is a thousand times the size that I thought it was; and that scares me, oh yeah, it terrifies me! Right down to the bone! But surely it's got to give me hope? Hope that, maybe, we, we together can make a better tomorrow. So, I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight! Well, what do you say?"

The Daleks looked at each other for a moment before the first looked back at Solomon.

"Exterminate!" it shouted, shooting Solomon on the spot without a second thought. Screaming in complete and utter agony as every fibre in his being was fried, Solomon glowed green in the night; his skeleton showing through to the people he had tried to protect before he fell to the ground. Dead.

"SOLOMON!" cried Feliciano, the Italian boy running over to his dead friend and collapsing to his knees by his side as the crowd screamed.

"They killed him…" Amelia said, her voice shaking with fear and anger. "They just shot him on the spot…"

Arthur stared at the Solomon's body for a moment, pure fury spreading through him before he looked up at Daleks and walked towards them. "ALRIGHT!" he shouted. "NOW IT'S MY TURN! KILL ME! KILL ME IF IT'LL STOP YOU ATTACKING THESE PEOPLE!"

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy," said the Dalek whom had shot Solomon.

"THEN DO IT," Arthur shouted as Amelia watched him terrified. "DO IT!"

"EXTERMIN-"

But it cut itself off. The other Daleks looked at the first, unsure what was going on. Neither was Arthur.

"I do not understand," it said. "It is Arthur Kirkland. The urge to kill is too strong. I obey…"

Only hearing one side of the conversation confused Arthur even more, and he really didn't like that feeling. "What's going on?"

"You will follow."

"No!" Amelia said, finally breaking away from Tallulah and running over to Arthur. "You can't go…"

"I've got to go," Arthur said, putting his hands on her arms and looking at her with a slight amount of sadness. "The Daleks just changed their minds; they never change their minds."

"But what about us?" she asked, nodding back to the people.

"One condition," Arthur said, looking back up at the Daleks but not letting the girl go. "If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

"The humans will be spared. Arthur. Follow."

"I'm coming with you," Amelia said, drawing Arthur's attention back.

"No, you have to stay here," Arthur said. "Do what you do best. People are hurt, you can help them. Let me go." He hugged her quickly, Amelia feeling him slip something into the back pocket of her jeans. "Can I just say, thank you so much," he said, smiling at her and winking slightly as he pulled back. Amelia watched as he walked after the Daleks, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out something that looked like an ID packet. She blinked slightly as she saw words on it.

_Amelia, this will only last for a moment so remember it! This is psychic paper; you think of something and it will show it. Like ID! If you want to be FBI, this will show an FBI ID to anyone you want. Use it well. Oh, and look after it; I want it back when this is over._

Amelia blinked after a few seconds and as she looked at the paper, the message was gone. She sighed slightly and looked back at the crowd as they dispersed to start putting out fires and to fix the damage that had befallen on their homes. Tallulah was stood watching her, both girls turning their attention to Feliciano as he moved Solomon's body somewhere private.

They all chipped in to do their part, Tallulah going to get some boiling water whilst Amelia started to tend to peoples wounds as they came over. As soon as Amelia saw off another person, Tallulah went over to her and looked at her seriously.

"So, what about us?" she asked. "What do we do now?"

"Well, Arthur gave me this," Amelia said, pulling the psychic paper out of her pocket and showing it to Tallulah. "So he must have had a reason."

"What's that for?" Tallulah asked, clearly confused by the blank paper.

"Apparently it can get you into places, like buildings and things," Amelia said. "But where? He must want me to go somewhere but what am I supposed to do?"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Naturally, the Daleks had taken Arthur back to the Empire State Building; taking him back down to the basement level through the lifts this time instead of the sewers. Though still furious with the attack on Hooverville, Arthur followed the Daleks relatively calmly until they turned a corner and entered the basement. When he caught site of Sec staring at his old body, he lost it and stormed inside.

"Those people were defenceless!" he shouted angrily. "You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough! You had to start killing! Because that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!"

"The deaths were wrong," Sec said, turning around and looking at him with his one blue eye. Arthur blinked and tried to get his head around what he had just been told.

"I'm sorry?"

"That man, their leader, Solomon," Sec elaborated. "He showed courage."

"And that's good?" asked Arthur, testing a theory that he had started to form; just maybe the humanity that Sec now possessed inside of him was taking over and giving him more compassion.

"That's excellent," the Dalek-human replied.

"Is it just more or are you becoming a little bit more human?"

"You are the last of your kind," Sec said. "And now I am the first of mine."

"But why do you want me for?"

Sec walked past Arthur, heading towards a table which held beakers and test tubes. "We tried everything to survive but we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First, we tried growing new Dalek embryos… but they're flesh was too weak…"

"Yeah, I found one of your experiments," Arthur snapped, folding his arms. "Just left to die out there in the dark." He looked at the Dalek closest to him, watching it stare right at him.

"It forced us to conclude, what is the greatest resource of this planet? It's people!"

Watching as Sec reached behind a pillar he was stood beside, Arthur saw switches and levers on a black panel on the wall. Curious, he continued to watch as one was pulled and hundreds of lights shone up above them. He couldn't quite see what they were, the lights looking like simple panels until Sec pulled another lever and brought one of them down to their level.

"We stole them," Sec said quietly, motioning for Arthur to step forward and observe. "We stole human beings for our purpose. Look inside."

Tentatively reaching forwards, Arthur took hold of the opening a large white bag on the table and widened it. Inside was a man, a boy really, no older than Amelia it seemed. He had dark red hair and his skin was awfully pale, his lips turning a shade of blue that only came with death.

"This is the true extent of the final experiment," Sec said, watching Arthur carefully as the Time Lord looked at the poor soul on the table.

"Is he dead?" Arthur questioned, not taking his eyes off of him.

"Near death," Sec admitted, reaching his scaly hand forward and gently smoothing his fingers over the man's temple. "His mind wiped, ready to be filled with new ideas."

"Dalek ideas?" said Arthur.

"The human-Dalek race," Sec said, looking at Arthur again.

The Time Lord looked back at him for a moment before looking up at the many tables above them. "All these people… How many are there?"

"We have caverns further than this storing more than a thousand."

Arthur looked at him quickly, a shocked expression on his face. "Is there any way to restore them? To make them human again?"

"Everything that they were has been lost," Sec said, a flicker of remorse in his tone.

"So, then they're like shells… You've got empty human beings ready to be converted… That's got to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet! How are you going to do that?"

"Open the conductor plan!" Sec said, looking at the other Daleks as the moved almost reluctantly and obeyed. Arthur watched curiously, tapping his fingers on his empty pocket and hoping that Amelia would be able to figure out his plan.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Back in Hooverville, the girls were still in what was now the medical tent; Solomon's old tent. Amelia was pacing the ground, Tallulah watching her from the bed she was sat on as she drummed her fingers over the psychic paper in her hands.

"What a minute…" Amelia finally said, Tallulah blinking slightly in surprise. "Down in the sewers, the Daleks mentioned this energy conductor!"

"Well, what does that mean?"

"I don't know," Amelia said, tapping her feet slightly in agitation. "Maybe like a lightning conductor or… DALEKANIUM! They said 'the Dalekanium was in place'."

"In place where?" asked Tallulah.

"Feliciano might now!" suggested Amelia. "He was down there the longest!"

Nodding, Tallulah got to her feet and ran out of the tent with Amelia. They looked around for a little while until they found the boy sat by himself sadly, guarding the outside of Solomon's resting place.

"Feli?" said Amelia.

"Si?" replied the Italian.

"Diagarus. He was a fixer right?"

"Si, he could find a profit anywhere," Feliciano said.

"But where though?" asked Amelia, her tone turning urgent. "What sort of things?"

"You name it. We're all so desperate for work, you just wish Diagarus will give you something good," Feliciano said, looking up at the girl. "Building work pays the best."

"But what sort of building work?"

"Mainly building that," Feliciano said, pointing over his shoulder towards the light up structure of the Empire State Building. Amelia and Tallulah looked up at it apprehensively then to each other, understanding now where they needed to return.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

It took a moment to load, but soon Arthur was presented with a holographic image of the Empire State Building. He looked at Sec as the hybrid looked up at the plans too, not quite understanding where this was going.

"It's this building," he said. "I know where we are, but what? You've hijacked the whole building?"

"We needed an energy conductor," Sec replied.

"What for?"

"I am the genetic template," Sec continued. "My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body," as he spoke, the pictures on the plans changed to show a demonstration of the mixture of the two types of DNA, "a strong enough blast of Gamma radiation would be enough to splice the two genetic types together. It would combine the two and be enough to waken each body from its sleep!"

"Gamma radiation?" Arthur said. "Oh, the sun," he continued as the images changed to give more explanation, "you're using the sun."

"Soon, the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth," Sec explained. "Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes-"

"-the army wakes," Arthur finished. "I still don't know what you need me for."

"Your genius."

"Why thank you."

"Consider a pure Dalek – intelligent but emotionless."

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger," Arthur said. "That's what your creator thought, all those years ago."

"He was wrong," Sec said.

"He was what?"

"It makes us lesser than our enemies," Sec pressed. "We must return to the flesh and also the heart."

Arthur looked at him calculatingly and confusedly. "Then you wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore."

"And that is good."

"That is incorrect!" shouted the other Daleks. "Daleks are supreme!"

"No! Not anymore!" Sec retorted.

"But that is our purpose!"

"Then our purpose is wrong!" shouted Sec. "Where has our quest to supremacy led us? To this! Near extinction! If we do not change now then we deserve extinction!"

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek," Arthur questioned.

"If you can help me," Sec replied, looking at Arthur with pleading humanity.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Ever since I was a little kid I always wanted to go to the Empire State but my Dad never took us," Amelia said. She, Feliciano and Tallulah were inside an elevator making their way up to the upper floors of said building, all of them nervous and shaky. "I never quite imagined it quite like this."

"Where are we heading?" Feliciano asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet with nerves.

"The top," Amelia said. "Where they're still building."

"How come those guys at the door just let us in?" Tallulah asked.

"It's called psychic paper," Amelia said, grinning a little. "It shows them whatever I wanted them to think. In this case, we're two engineers and an architect!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur walked past Sec back over to the body lying on the table nearby. He needed something to focus on to clear his head as Sec continued to talk.

"Please, with your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours," the hybrid continued. "The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts!"

"You're the template," Arthur said. "They'll be getting a dose of you."

"I want to change the gene sequence…" Sec admitted.

"To make them even more human?"

"Humans are the great survivors… We need that ability…"

Arthur looked at Sec after a moment, a sceptical expression on his features. "Hold on a minute, there's no way this lot are going to let you do it," he said, motioning to the three pure Daleks that were watching them silently.

"I am their leader."

"And that's enough for you is?" Arthur asked, addressing the trio.

"Daleks must follow orders. Dalek Sec commands, we obey."

"If you don't help me," Sec said, gaining Arthur's attention again. "Nothing will change."

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people!"

"You have your TARDIS," Sec urged. "Take us across the stars! Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again."

"When's that solar flare?"

"11 minutes."

"We better get to work then."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

When the elevator door opened, the first thing that the trio were hit with was the cold air of the world outside. There was no glass in the window holes so everything was ice cold. A few lights were on around the room, but everything was still very dark as they stepped into the room.

"Look at this place," Tallulah said, walking around. "Top of the world!"

Amelia smiled then looked around, spotting some blueprints on a drawing board nearby. "This looks promising," she said, hurrying over. Feliciano followed her over and looked at the plans too.

"Look at the date, these designs were issued today," he said, pointing to a section in the bottom right hand corner. "They must have changed something at the last minute."

"You mean, the Daleks changed something?" questioned Amelia. "Well, look! This bottom sheet is the older one that means there should be something on this top sheet that's not on this one! If we compare them we should be able to find it!"

"The height of this place!" exclaimed Tallulah suddenly. "It's amazing!"

"Careful!" Amelia called to her. "We're 100 floors up! Don't start wandering off or falling!"

"I just wanna have a look-see," Tallulah grinned, heading outside carefully.

Amelia rolled her eyes at her great-grandmother and looked back at the sheets before her. There was something there, she just couldn't place what.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Working quickly, Arthur started to mix chemicals together and heat mixtures up as he created the perfect blend of formula to be sent into the bodies of the dormant humans. Sec helped him in any which way he could, making sure that he had everything that he needed in order to succeed in this experiment.

"We need more chromatin solution," he said, looking over to one of his fellow Daleks.

"The pig slaves have it," it replied.

They looked around as the creatures walked into the room carrying a couple of wooden crates. Arthur noticed that Lazlo was helping to bring the cargo inside, nodding to him slightly as he caught his eye.

"These pig slaves," Arthur said, looking to Sec. "What happens to them in the grand plan?"

"Nothing," Sec said. "They're just simple beasts. Their lives are limited; none survive beyond a few weeks." Arthur looked at him for a moment before walking over to get some of the solution that he needed whilst Sec looked to another Dalek which was waiting beside a control panel. "Power up the live feeds."

Walking over to the pig slaves, Arthur moved over to Lazlo and pretended to be mixing the solution.

"Lazlo, I can't undo what they've done to you but they won't do it to anyone else," he said, looking at the man sincerely when he glanced at him.

"Do you trust him?" Lazlo muttered, keeping his voice low as he nodded in Sec's direction.

"I know that one man can change the course of history," Arthur replied cryptically.

"You're answering like a politician," Lazlo said.

"I have to," Arthur said. "Right idea at the right time that's all it takes. I have to believe that's possible."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Spreading the sheets out on the floor, Amelia and Feliciano continued to study each design carefully. They started to see a pattern forming on some, aspects being added along the way but they still couldn't tell the difference between the two newer sheets.

They looked around as Tallulah came back inside, Feliciano getting to his feet and making way for the girl.

"I'll go keep a look out," he said. "Make sure we're safe."

"Okay," Amelia smiled, shifting slightly and allowing Tallulah to join her.

"There's a hell of a storm moving in," Tallulah said, pointing outside.

"I wish Arthur was here…" Amelia said. "He'd know what we're looking for…"

"Well, he ain't here so you're stuck with me," Tallulah replied, smiling. "But tell me. Where'd you and him first hook up?"

"At my work," Amelia said, not taking her eyes off of the designs. "I worked in this department store in London and he blew it up."

"No kidding," Tallulah laughed. "So, you're in this fancy pants London store and he just comes in and blows it up? Man, I'd love to go to London but if he's there blowing up all the good stuff!"

Amelia laughed and shook her head. "He saved me," she said. "These plastic dummies were coming to life and tried to kill me."

"Trouble sure does follow him around a lot, huh?"

"Pretty much," Amelia laughed. "It's dangerous and scary, but at the same time I wouldn't want it any other way."

"And he'll see eventually that you two were made for each other," Tallulah said, smiling at her sadly.

"Maybe… But, hey, he's down there with Lazlo most likely. He can get him out."

"And then what? There's no future for us… The Daleks made sure of that…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

In the basement, Arthur was whizzing around the room getting all of the final touches ready for the final experiment. Nearby him, a Dalek stated that the live feeds were powered up and ready so hurried over to a nearby table which held the largest of the glass containers. It was attached to the tubes that would send the final gene solution into all of the waiting hosts above them. The other body that Sec had brought down to them had been elevated back up to wait with the other bodies, so it was no all up to Arthur to complete the solution.

"Live feeds ready," said the Dalek again.

"Then it's all systems go," Arthur said, squirting the last of the mixture into the solution.

"The solar flare is imminent," announced Sec, looking away from the plans on the holograph above them as they started to count down to what they were waiting for. "The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes."

"Yes, and we'll be ready for it," Arthur said, getting a large glass syringe and adding another element to the gene compound. "This will all it all to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. POWER UP!" Putting the syringe down once the solution was complete; Arthur ran to the middle of the room and looked up at the tables again. He glanced around as the pig slaves pulled the levers that turned on the maximum amount of power that they could reach at that moment. Sec ordered the Daleks to connect with the live feeds, both he and Arthur watching as their plungered arms reached forwards and connected with light panels on the podiums nearby.

"There goes the gene solution," Arthur said, watching as the blue liquid flowed up the tubes towards the waiting bodies.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Starting to lose hope slightly, Amelia continued to desperately look at the plans that were laid out on the floor before her. She was now focussing mainly on the plans for the top of the building, following the dates and trying to spot the difference between them. She cursed herself for being so very poor at the original game, slowly coming to the conclusion that she might not be able to figure out what was different on each image.

She flicked over the sheet again, grinning this time as she finally spotted what she needed to.

"Gottcha!" she grinned, glancing round as Tallulah came back over to her. "Look, there on the mast. Those little lines? They're new! They've added something, see?"

"Added what?" Tallulah asked. She looked at Amelia who looked back at her and grinned.

"Dalekanium!" they both exclaimed.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Blinking in surprised, Arthur looked around as red lights started to flash around the room, a warning siren signalling and echoing in the odd space.

"What's happening?" he asked, looking around at the other Daleks as they looked at each other. Sec looked around too, completely taken by surprise by the turn of events.

"What's going on? Is there a malfunction?" he questioned. The trio of Daleks looked back at their screens and ignored him, Arthur instantly understanding what was going on. "ANSWER ME!"

"Oh, no, no, no…" Arthur said, running towards a spare monitor. "The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!" He started to type on the monitor to try and gain control but he couldn't override the command of the trio.

"Impossible," Sec said. "They cannot disobey orders!"

Arthur jumped slightly and moved backwards as he saw the eye of a Dalek nearby him turn and look at him, noticing the body swivel and point its laser at him.

"Arthur Kirkland will step away from the controls!" it shouted, making Arthur back away as far as he could without leaving from the control panel.

"STOP!" Sec commanded, but none of them listened to him. "YOU WILL NOT FIRE!"

"He is an enemy of the Daleks," another said, all three of them circling around Arthur and Sec, herding them into the centre out of control. "And so are you."

"I am your commander!" Sec said furiously, glaring at the trio surrounding them. "I am Dalek Sec!"

"You have lost your authority! You are no longer a Dalek."

"What have you done?" Arthur asked, interrupting the feud forming between old allies. "What's going into the gene feed?"

"The new bodies will be 100% Dalek," said the Daleks, Sec and Arthur looking up at the tubes as a new darker liquid flowed through them towards the bodies.

"No…" said Sec. "You can't do this!"

"Pig slaves; restrain Dalek Sec and Arthur Kirkland."

Doing as they were commanded, the pig slaves ran forward and grabbed at Arthur and Sec. Arthur struggled for only a moment, realising that the slave who had just ran forward and grabbed him was Lazlo. Whilst, he watched Sec struggling against his captors, Arthur glanced at Lazlo who nodded towards the lift.

"There's the lift," he muttered as the bell for it rang.

"After you," Arthur replied.

Nodding, Lazlo turned and ran towards the lift, Arthur following right behind him and pointing his sonic screwdriver at the door and pressed the button, making the contraption open quickly so that he and Lazlo could barrel inside. They could hear the Daleks shouting, the pig slaves squealing and running towards them, but for the moment they focused on getting the door shut.

"We've only got minutes before the Gamma radiation reaches the Earth," Arthur said, looking up at the floor numbers as the elevator started to rise. "We need to get to the top of the building." He blinked slightly as he heard panting beside him, turning his attention to Lazlo; the pig-man was leaning against the wall and clutching his chest, his breaths coming out in sharp pants. "Lazlo, what's wrong?"

"I'm just out of breath," he replied. "It's nothing. Don't worry. We escaped and that's all that matters."

Arthur looked at him for a moment before clapping his shoulder and nodding. They looked around as the elevator door opened with a ding, smiling as they looked out at Amelia, Tallulah and Feliciano.

"Arthur!" exclaimed Amelia, grinning at him widely.

"Lazlo! I never thought I'd see you again!" Tallulah cried, running over and hugging him tightly as he left the lift.

"Nothing could stop me," Lazlo replied, closing his eyes as he hugged her back just as tight.

Arthur ran around them and straight over to Amelia's side, the girl smiling up at him before pointing out the details on the blueprints.

"We've figured it out," she explained. "They've put Dalekanium on the masts… and it's good to see you, by the way!"

Arthur grinned at her and hugged her tightly, lifting her off of the ground and spinning her. Laughing, Amelia hugged him back before blinking as he put her down and ran to the lift as it dinged and closed again. She followed after him as he tried to stop it but the elevator was already on its way back down to the basement.

"That's going to bring them straight up to us…" Arthur said, turning and looking around. "What time is it?"

"11:15," Feliciano said, shifting around the drawing board and looking at a nearby clock.

"6 minutes left until the radiation hits us," Arthur said. "I have to go up and remove the Dalekanium from the mast before the Gamma radiation hits it or we'll have a hell of a lot more trouble."

Nodding, Amelia took his hand and led him in the direction that he needed to go, taking him out onto a balcony area which held a ladder that lead up onto the area the mast was positioned.

"Oh, that's a long way down…" Arthur said, looking over the age and feeling his stomach do a backflip. "That is a very long way down…"

"And we've gotta go even higher," Amelia said, motioning to the ladder. "The mast is up there and there are 3 pieces that need to be removed from the base of it."

"That's not 'we' though," Arthur said looking back at Amelia after glancing up at the mast above them. "It's just me."

"I'm not gonna stand here and watch!" Amelia exclaimed, looking at him determinedly.

"No, you're going to have your hands full…" Arthur replied. "I'm sorry, Amelia, but you've got to fight…"

Nodding slowly, Amelia ran back inside to Tallulah, Lazlo and Feliciano as Arthur started to climb. She looked around the room and motioned for them all to grab a weapon in order to defend themselves, but looked around as the elevator dinged signally that it was on its way up.

"Tallulah, get back!" said Lazlo. "You two, Amelia; pig slaves are dangerous. They're trained to rip your throat out with their bare teeth."

"Arthur told me to fight so I'm not going anywhere!" Amelia snapped, pushing against Lazlo's arm as he tried to send her back.

"Amelia please!" exclaimed Lazlo, taking a deep breath before falling to the floor.

"Lazlo?" asked Tallulah, the girl crouching down beside him and feeling his forehead. "Oh, honey, you're burning up…"

Feli moved closer to Amelia as the couple crouched on the floor, the girl glancing at him as she reluctantly looked away from her great-grandparents.

"One man down and we haven't even started yet," he muttered, fighting every single urge that was telling him to run away.

"I ain't looking good, Feli…" Amelia replied, watching the numbers above the elevator as they told of their impending doom. "We're gonna get slaughtered…" She jumped as thunder happened outside, looking around and watching as lightning flashed outside. "Wait a minute… Lightning!"

Feliciano watched in confusion as she ran away, unsure as to where he should be going. The number was still rising steadily, but when Amelia called him to help her Feli dropped everything and ran to her. Together, they started to put together a line of metal pipes leading from the metal on the outside of the building all the way to the lift door which they made sure it had contact with.

"What are you two clowns doin'?" snapped Tallulah, looking around at the pair.

"Even if Arthur manages to get the Dalekanium off of the building this place is going to be heat by a big bolt lightning! Electricity zooming all the way down the building! Connect this to the lift and they get zapped!" Amelia said, grinning at the other girl whose lips twitched into a grin too.

"That could work!"

"Get to the middle and don't touch anything metal," Amelia said, moving over to them with Feliciano and keeping as small as possible. They all nodded and watched the lift numbers again, getting nervous now. The girls screamed as the door opened and the pig slaves stepped out partially, startled by the noise and the metal blocking their paths, but then the room became alit with bright electricity. They closed their eyes at the blinding light, listening to the screams of the pig slaves as they were electrocuted.

When all the noise was over, they finally opened their eyes again and looked at the bodies of the pig slaves slumping over the metal and across the floor of the lift. All dead. The group got to their feet, Amelia being the first to run over and look at the damage her idea had caused. She could hear the others laughing, relieved that they had managed to survive the attack.

"You did it, Amelia!" Tallulah grinned.

"They used to be like Lazlo," the girl muttered. "They used to be humans… and I killed them…"

"No," Lazlo said, moving over and putting his hand on her shoulder. "The Daleks killed them. Long ago…"

Amelia nodded, but then blinked as she remembered. Arthur had been up on the roof when the lighting had struck. He hadn't come back inside. "Arthur…" she gasped, turning round and quickly running past Lazlo and out onto the balcony. Looking around, she blinked as she spotted his sonic screwdriver on the floor by the ladder. She picked it up before she hesitated for a moment before touching the ladder, getting a slight shock but nothing she couldn't handle. Taking a deep breath, she climbed up onto the room aware of the others following her out of curiosity. She looked at the mast then around the room, spotting Arthur lying flat on his back out cold nearby. "ARTHUR!" she exclaimed, climbing over to him and putting her hand onto his face. She felt the sweat on his skin but no breath from his body, so lent down and started to give him CPR. She pulled back and took in a breath, leaning down and placing her mouth on his again to breathe air into him.

However, she blinked slightly as she felt his lips move against hers. She stayed for only a moment longer, pulling back and looking down at Arthur as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ah…" he groaned. "My bloody head hurts…"

Amelia laughed breathlessly and smoothed his cheek. "Hey, you."

"Hello… You survived then…"

"So did you," Amelia smiled. "I can't help noticing though… there's still Dalekanium attached to the mast…"

Pulling back even more, Amelia jumped as Arthur sat bolt upright and looked at the mast. Amelia watched him for a moment, thinking about what had just happened; he had kissed her. He kissed her as he woke up and he didn't even seem to realise it. But now wasn't the time to ask him or do anything… She had to put the world first.

They all climbed back and looked back over at New York City, Amelia watching as Arthur's expression turned deadly serious.

"The army of the Daleks would have awoken by now and the most strategic way for them to get to every part of this city will be through the sewers," Arthur said.

"How do we stop them?" Lazlo asked, finally feeling a bit better after his lapse earlier.

"There's only one chance," Arthur said, looking at them all. "I got in the way; that Gamma strike went through me first."

"What does that mean?" Amelia asked, following him as he walked back into the building.

"We have to draw fire," Arthur said. "Before they attack New York we have to draw them to me, but how can we do that? We need somewhere quiet and out of the way… Tallulah!"

"That's me; 3 Ls and an H," Tallulah said, looking at him in surprise.

"The theatre," Arthur said. "It's right above them! It's gone well past midnight so it should be quiet, can you get us inside?"

"I think so."

"Good!" he said, looking around and spotting the elevator. "Is there another lift?"

"We came up in the service elevator," Amelia said, hurrying over to the side wall and pressing the button to call for the lift.

"Brilliant!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The theatre was dark and empty, their footsteps echoing around them as they entered that grand building. Amelia couldn't help but admire the beautiful paintings around them as they walked through into the main stage area, blinking slightly as she watched Arthur climb over the seats.

"This is perfect," he said, leaning over and taking his sonic screwdriver back from Amelia and turning it on as he pointed it around the room.

"There is nothing creepier than a theatre in the dark," Tallulah muttered, looking up at the strange man. "Listen, Arthur, I know you've gotta thing for show tunes but there's a time and a place… Lazlo…? What's wrong?" She looked at him cautiously as he sat down in a seat near exhaustion.

"Nothin'…" he muttered. "It's just… so hot…"

"What d'ya mean? It's freezing in here," she replied. "Arthur, what's happening to him…?"

"Not now, Tallulah," Arthur muttered, looking at his screwdriver and making to flash. "Sorry…"

"What are you doing?" asked Amelia.

"If the Daleks want a war then they're going to have to find their number one enemy," Arthur said, pointing the screwdriver up into the air. "I'm just telling them where I am. Now go."

"No chance."

"Amelia, I'm telling you to go! Feliciano, take them back to Hooverville."

"I'm telling you, I ain't going," Amelia snapped, folding her arms and looking up at him determinedly again.

"Amelia, that's an order," Arthur said, looking back at her.

"Who are you then? Some Dalek?"

Jumping, the group looked around as the doors on either side of the theatre entrance opened, moving closer to the middle and watching as the human-Daleks entered the room. They marched along the aisles and cornered the group.

"Just stay calm," Arthur said, putting his free hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

"If they're the foot soldiers then where are the big guns?" Lazlo asked.

Suddenly, the wall behind the stage exploded sending sparks and debris flying everywhere. The girls screamed and fell backwards, all of them watching as the Daleks made their way to centre stage making Sec crawl along the floor in chains. Arthur slowly got to his feet, watching carefully as the scene unfolded.

"Arthur Kirkland will stand before the Daleks," one shouted. Arthur rose to full height and climbed up onto the chairs, folding his arms and looking at them. "You will die, Arthur; it's the dawn of a new age! Earth will become New Skaro!"

"Oh and what a world," Arthur said derisively. "With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec," he pointed to the hybrid kneeling on the floor, "don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you have done to him. Is that your new empire? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilisation?"

"My Daleks…" Sec said. "Just understand this… If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you!"

"Incorrect," the Dalek said. "We always survive. Now we will destroy our greatest enemy! Arthur Kirkland!"

"But he can help you!" Sec pleaded.

"Arthur must die."

"No, I beg you, don't!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

Arthur braced himself to be hit by the laser, but blinked in complete shock as Sec raised himself before the attacking Dalek and took the hit for him. The hybrid screamed, glowed and collapsed to the ground, the others jumping and watching in surprise.

"Your own leader," Arthur said fiercely, anger dripping from his tone. "The only creature that could have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him." He turned his head towards the soldiers. "Did you see that? Do you see what a Dalek really is? If I'm going to die, let's give the new boys a shot, eh? The Dalek-Humans, their first blood! Go on! Baptise them!"

"Dalek-humans take aim," ordered a Dalek. Arthur watched as they raised their weapons and pointed them at him, trying to ignore the whimpers from the four people behind him.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Give the command."

"EXTERMINATE!"

Everyone braced themselves, even Arthur, but the Dalek-humans remained stationary. The Daleks continued to give orders but they still did nothing.

"You will obey! Exterminate!"

"Why?" asked one hybrid.

"Daleks do not question orders!"

"But why?"

"Stop this!"

"But why?"

"OBEY!"

"But you are not our masters," the hybrid said. "And we… we are not Daleks."

"No, you're not," Arthur said, drawing all attention back to him. "And you never will be. Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."

"If they will not obey," said the Dalek. "Then they must die!"

"GET DOWN!" Arthur shouted; the other four needing no further incentive as the Daleks started to shoot at the hybrids. Realising that they were now under attack, the soldiers started to shoot at their creators, using the weapons that they had formed against them. Eventually, the lasers on the side of the hybrids managed to break through the protective shield that had formed around the Daleks; the creatures exploding in a fit of sparks and wires. Everyone else got back to their feet; Arthur moving over to the first hybrid he could reach that was still standing.

"It's alright," he said, looking at his pale face calmly. "It's alright. You did it. You're free." He blinked as they all suddenly held their heads, screamed and convulsed, falling to the floor in agony. "No!"

"Arthur what's happening?" Amelia exclaimed, running to his side and looking down at him as he crouched beside one of the hybrids as they laid on the floor.

"They killed them…" he said. "Rather than let them live… An entire species… Genocide."

"Two of the Daleks have been destroyed," Lazlo said. "One of the Dalek Masters must still be alive."

"That's right," Arthur said. "In the whole universe… Just one."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

It didn't take long for Arthur to make his way through the sewers to the basement again. He had left the others behind to start clearing up the mess, wanting to deal with the final problem alone.

As he looked at the final Dalek from the doorway, he noticed it was completely wired up into the mainframe of the controls he had been working with earlier that evening. It's one glowing blue eye was staring at him with a coldness only a Dalek could convey and he looked back at it furiously.

"What now then?" he asked.

"You will be exterminated!"

"Yeah, whatever you say," Arthur snapped. "Just think about that for a moment, Dalek…?"

"Dalek Kaan."

"Dalek Kaan," Arthur muttered. "Your entire species has been wiped out, and now the cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving only you. Right now, you are facing the only man in the universe that might show you some compassion because I've just seen one genocide… I won't cause another… Kaan, let me help you. What do you say?"

"Emergency temporal shift!"

"NO!" Arthur shouted, watching as Kaan disappeared before he could do anything more than take a step forward. He sighed and shook his head, looking around when he heard footsteps rushing towards him.

"Arthur!" Amelia called, sounding extremely panicked. He looked at them, noticing that Lazlo was near enough about to collapse to the ground. "He's sick!"

"I'm dying," Lazlo said as he finally fell. Tallulah held onto him and shook her head.

"Don't be stupid," she said. "You can't die… You just can't…"

"No one else is dying today," Arthur said.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Doing everything in his power, Arthur was able to stabilize Lazlo. He did everything he could; keeping an eye on Amelia every so often as if something went wrong now there was a very good chance that she would die.

Eventually, after everything was settled, they took him to the very last place he could go.

Feliciano walked across the grass of Central Park towards them, smiling a little. "I talked to the group and I told them what Solomon would have said; I think I shamed a fair few of them."

"What did they say?" asked Arthur.

"They said yes," he smiled, watching as Tallulah grinned and hugged Lazlo tightly. "They'll give you a home, Lazlo. Don't be surprised if people stare, but you have a home hear in Hooverville."

"Thank you," Lazlo replied, smiling and nodding to the boy. "I can't thank you enough."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After bidding their farewells, Arthur and Amelia headed back to the Statue of Liberty to get to the TARDIS. Arthur kept his arm around her the entire way, knowing that she had a lot on her mind at that moment.

"Talk to me, Amie," he said.

"Ha, that's the first time you've called me that."

"Amelia."

"Fine… It's weird… Experiencing this… Knowing that in a couple of decades, she's going to be telling me the story of this… Of how we saved them… You saved them… Me in a way."

"Yeah?"

"And… how am I not like him?" she asked, looking at Arthur. "How am I not like Lazlo? Half pig?"

"Let's find out."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

To find the answers she was looking for, Arthur took Amelia forwards in time to a more modern day New York. Specifically to a small area near Central Park that Amelia recognised straight away.

"Nana's house," she smiled, walking up to the front door.

"Be careful," Arthur said. "She might get a bit of a surprise."

Amelia nodded and rang the doorbell of the old home carefully, waiting for a moment before watching the door open. She smiled a little at the sight of her elderly great-grandmother, the woman staring at her for a moment before smiling.

"Amelia, I knew all those years ago that it was you," she said.

Arthur blinked but then shrugged, walking inside as Tallulah welcomed them into her home.

"When did you figure it out then?" Amelia asked, smiling at her as she was led into the living room and made to sit down.

"When my granddaughter came to me one afternoon with you and smiled at me so brightly," Tallulah smiled. "You have Lazlo's eyes. I should have seen it before… And your clothes… You must have come straight from there…"

"We did," Arthur said. "We had a couple of things we wanted you to answer for us."

"How is she not a pig?" the elder guessed.

"Pretty much," Amelia chuckled.

"I was pregnant the whole time that stuff was going on," Tallulah said. "I never told Lazlo though… It would have broke his heart… He told me to move on and if I did that… Anyway, it was before he was changed so you are all human, sweetheart, and a very brave, clever one too."

Amelia nodded and carefully hugged her, closing her eyes for a moment. She missed her like this, her old great grandmother waiting in her house for visits. She was sad and happy at the same time.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," she said as she pulled away, trying to hide the fact that she'd teared up.

"Okay, sweetheart," Tallulah smiled, watching her walk out of the room before turning to Arthur. "Alright you, you've got some talking to do."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Arthur asked, taken by surprise.

"She's a good kid," Tallulah said. "And she cares about you a lot. Don't you go messing her around. I'm telling you now. You had better look after her, cos if I find out you've broken her heart."

"Trust me, Tallulah," Arthur said. "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to look after her. You have my word."

_**Notes:**_

**And scene!**

**That took for fucking ever to write! I am not even joking! This is nearly 20 pages people! I'd go into more detail about what happened but I can't be bothered… I'm so tired… Anyways, I'm sorry if this sucked but yeah. The heat is getting to me. 28 in England at the moment. Fun right? Not really. Anyways, see you soon!**


	6. The Empty Child

_**All of Time and Space**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Empty Child**_

After bidding farewell to Tallulah, Arthur and Amelia made their way back to the TARDIS in an awkward silence. Arthur could tell from how Amelia was looking at the ground as she walked, her feet dragging slightly along the pavement, that she was deep in thought about something. And the sadness that he could just about glimpse from her eyes told him that it was most likely about her family.

Thinking back over what she had told him other the months they had been travelling together, Arthur recalled the stories that she had told him about her family connections; the wars her grandfathers had fought in, the strength of the mothers and grandmothers.

He could tell that was where she got her strength from, her undying amount of courage in the face of adversity. She was a fighter because she had grown up hearing the stories of the fighters around her, the war stories that they had to share, the hardships and the desperation and how they had all managed to make it through to the points in their lives where they could be happy.

Now she was having her own adventures, her own battles with creatures and people that were so far away from that of which her family had seen before, but which paralleled with such characters in shocking ways it desperately begged the question as to who was the true survivor in this story.

When he got to the doors of the TARDIS, he unlocked them and let them get inside; being a gentleman and stepping to the side to hold the door open so that Amelia could enter first. She blinked when she realised where they were again, smiling at him in a faint apologetic way he had picked up whenever she had touched something valuable or went somewhere she shouldn't have.

"What's that sorry look for?" he asked her, shutting the door behind him and motioning for her to continue over to the seats. She walked with him, shuffling her feet a little as she tried to come up with a reasonable excuse. "No excuses. The truth please."

"I've been thinking," she said, rubbing her arm a little as she sat down. "About my family…"

"Go on."

"Well, we keep on getting tied to you," she said, looking at him curiously. "Somehow, throughout history, we've been in events that you have been connected to. The ancestor in the Revolutionary War, Tallulah with the Daleks and Lazlo. Me with the Weeping Angels before the mall incident! I mean, who are we going to find next? Who else in my family have you been tied to…?"

Blinking in surprise at the answer he had received, Arthur tried to make heads or tails of it. He had certainly not been expecting her to come out with such a response, but in truth it did make sense that that was what she was thinking about. He certainly had come across a number of members of her family of the years he had been travelling, but with no true explanation as to why he was bumping into that lineage through so many centuries.

"It must just be you," he replied finally, sitting down beside the girl. "I mean… Your ancestors have never really come on an adventure with me before other than… But, he was a different story… You though. You are brilliant."

Blushing a little, Amelia smiled. "I'm brilliant?"

"Absolutely," Arthur said, blushing a little himself. However, before they could relish in the sweet moment that they were sharing, a light started to flash; a warning signal followed by an alarm.

"What the fuck is that?" Amelia exclaimed, getting to her feet as Arthur did. The Time Lord hurried over to the control panel instead of answering, typing quickly to bring up an image.

"Oh no," he said. "We're being tagged into an emergency…"

"What's the emergency?" asked Amelia, yelping and holding onto the control panel as the TARDIS started to rocket; Arthur now apparently making it fly after whatever the problem was.

"It's mauve!" he said, his tone suggesting that it was the most obvious answer.

"Mauve?" question Amelia, hurrying round whilst still holding on to try and see the screen a little better.

"Yes, mauve," Arthur replied. "The universally recognised colour for danger!"

"What happened to red?"

"That's just humans," Arthur said dismissively. "For everyone else's standards it's mauve!" Amelia looked at the screen and watched as a mental cylinder rocketed through the stars, its flight pattern jumping and rickety, similar to what was happening to the TARDIS at that moment. "I've locked the TARDIS to its flight pattern so wherever it goes, we will too."

"And that's safe, right?" Amelia asked sceptically, holding on again to brace herself as Arthur shifted to spin a dial.

"Absolutely," Arthur replied. He span the dial, only to move back as huge sparks burst from that area like bright white fireworks. Amelia screamed slightly and shifted out of the way, watching as Arthur waved his hand by his face to get rid of the smoke. "Okay, reasonably safe! I should have said reasonably!"

Giving him a look that would have made anyone else shrink, Amelia then turned back to the monitor to watch the progress of the unknown object. "Uh, Arthur," she said. "Is space meant to look like that?"

Blinking slightly, Arthur went back to the monitor and saw that the object had now entered a swirling dimension of purple, blue and white lights. "No!" he said. "It's entered the Time Vortex! It's jumping times! It's getting away!"

"What is it exactly?" demanded Amelia.

"It's mauve and dangerous!"

"THEN WHY ARE WE CHASING IT?"

"It's heading straight for the centre of London."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

It was the worst flight that Amelia had experience within the walls of the TARDIS. The walls shook, the floors creaked violently, and she had to hold onto anything just to keep herself from falling over.

Their landing wasn't as smooth as she had been hoping that it would be either; rather it was short and rough, finally making her fall to the ground with a bump. Arthur had fallen down too, but got up quickly and held his hand out to her. She took it and got to her feet too, smoothing down her union flag t-shirt and jeans before following him out of the TARDIS.

She looked around at the night-time sky before around the ground area they had landed; it was a dark dingy alleyway filled with old crates and boxes and bags of things that smelled. The brickwork on the houses looked old yet new at the same time, though some had quite a bit of damage on them.

"Honestly," Arthur said, putting his hands in his pockets and looking around too. "How long can we actually stay in space before getting called back to Earth? Have I even left this planet with you?"

"Let's see… Wax work dummies in London, ghosts in Victorian Wales, the Weeping Angels in London 2009 and 1969, then Daleks in Manhatten 1930," Amelia said, counting off the bigger adventures they'd had. "There was also that Bull Run in Barcelona, you got flirted with some Italian girls in Rome and then again with the French. So, no. We've not left this planet."

"What is it with this bloody planet always needing saving?" he asked, walking down the alleyway towards where he heard some voices. "It had to have come down quite close. Within a mile anyway… and it can't have been more than a few weeks ago, maybe even a month."

"A month?" asked Amelia, walking with him and sticking close. "But we were right behind it."

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place," Arthur justified. "We were bound to be a little out of sync with it."

"How much is a little?"

"A bit."

"Is that exactly a bit?"

"Ish."

Amelia laughed a little and shook her head. "Come on then, Mr Spock," she said. "What's the plan? Ya gonna do a scan for alien tech? Use that cool screwdriver of yours?"

"No, Amelia," Arthur said, rolling his eyes at the sci-fi reference. "It hit the middle of London with a very loud bang; I'm going to ask people." He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the psychic paper, holding it out to her.

_Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids_

"John Smith?" Amelia asked, looking up from the paper to him with a look of septicity. "What are you? From _Pocahontas_?"

"John Smith happens to be a very commonly occurring name in the UK," Arthur replied. "More so than Arthur Kirkland, and very much rivalling the last name Jones. An alias is always good during espionage but I rarely use one. This time is different though."

"Still not very Spock though is it," Amelia commented. "Just asking people…"

Arthur rolled his eyes again and pressed his ear to the wooden barrier of the door at the end of the alleyway, listening more to the noise inside rather than Amelia's comments at that moment. "Door, music, people; what do you think?"

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech!" Amelia said, folding her arms. "Give me some Spock for once! Would it kill ya?"

As she was making that remark, Arthur had knelt down with his sonic screwdriver to start opening the door. He looked up at Amelia once she was done then finally took in her t-shirt. "Are you sure about that shirt?"

Blinking slightly, Amelia looked down and frowned a little at it. "I'm breaking it in… I bought for £8 at a store for the 2012 Olympics and never got to wore it cos the weather got crap…"

Arthur nodded and continued to unlock the door, so Amelia wandered back a little bit in impatience.

But then she heard a voice.

"Mummy~?"

Blinking, she continued to walk back up the pathway, looking up near the tops of roofs as the voice of a little boy echoed down to her.

"Mummy~?"

"Amelia?" Arthur called over to her. "Come in if you want, it won't take a minute." He went inside the building before actually waiting for her response, but Amelia didn't move back towards the door. She continued to look around for the source of the voice, starting to worry that she was losing her mind.

"Mummy~?"

Sighing slightly, she was about to give up before she spotted him. A little boy with a gasmask over his face stood on top of a building nearby. Her eyes widened as he looked down to her, faltering slightly. "Arthur… Arthur, there's a kid up there!" she called, looking to the door when she got no response. Taking a shaky breath, the American girl started to run down the other end of the alleyway and round a corner, finding a rusty metal ladder that she would be able to climb up to get onto the roof of the building where the boy was to get him down. He looked, from that distance, no older than 4 years old so he had to be terrified being up there on his own.

Managing to make her way up onto the roof, she looked round for the boy only to realise that he was a little higher up than she was expecting him to be.

"Are you okay?" she called up to him.

"Mummy~!" he called out.

Looking around, she tried to find her way higher up to him. "Okay, hold on…" she said. "Just stay there!"

Blinking slightly, a rope came into her vision as it swung before her out of nowhere. Hesitating only for a moment, Amelia took hold of it and started to climb up the side of the next part of the building to get to the boy. She looked around as air-raid sirens started to ring through the air, looking up at the boy as he called for his mummy again.

"Balloon!" he called out, pointing to the sky. Amelia looked up, screaming slightly as the rope took her away from the wall. Holding onto it tightly, hooking her legs round and the rope around her wrists, she looked up above her and realised that it was attached to a balloon that looked very much like an inflatable blimp.

"ARTHUR!" she screamed out, trying to get his attention as she was taken off of the roof completely. "ARTHUR! ARTHUR!" She looked around when she realised she wasn't going to get his attention in time, getting a perfect view of the entirety of London.

But there were planes flying in formations, fires on the ground and loud explosions going off. She recognised the planes straight away from tales from her grandparents, gulping slightly as she glanced at her shirt.

"So not the right shirt to be wearing here…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur continued to walk through the dark corridors of the building, listening to the old music that he felt he recognised somehow. Pausing for a moment as a man walked out from a side door with a tray, wearing a fine white shirt and black trousers, and a black boy tie, Arthur soon realised that he must be in some kind of nightclub or restaurant.

He continued to follow who he thought must be a waiter of sorts, walking out from behind a beaded curtain beside a small stage in a room hazed with fine smoke. There was a woman on stage singing a song he could now place as "It had To Be You", folding his arms and leaning against the doorway to watch as the many other people in the room were.

The woman singing sounded beautiful, a bit similar to Tallulah; something that he had to fight the urge to find out if it actually was her. The audience seemed entranced by her soft voice, but Arthur knew that it was nothing of anything he'd seen before meaning that it was just a love of music and genuine talent that kept the audience enthralled.

As the woman ended the song and curtsied as much as she could in the dress form she had on, the audience applauded her performance as she left the stage. Arthur clapped too, but took that opportunity to get onto the stage himself as the audience's attention was still.

"Excuse me," he said, smiling at them. "Could I have your attention? Just for a moment then I'll let you get back to your evenings. Now, this might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?"

The audience were silent for a moment before chuckles and sarcastic laughter started to blend with the smoky haze. Arthur blinked and looked at them in confusion; he had been expected to be called mad or actually get an answer, but that really wasn't something that he was expecting to happen.

"I'm sorry, but have I said something funny?" he asked, looking to the band members still sat by their instruments as they laughed too. "It's just that there is this thing that I need to fine and it would have fallen from the sky a couple of days ago."

He looked up as air-raid sirens screeched, noticing the audience finishing up their drinks quickly or putting cigarettes out in ashtrays before getting to their feet.

"It would have landed quite near here," he continued anyway as they started to leave quickly. "And it would have made…" he paused as he caught glimpse of a poster in the background, one with planes and bombs saying _Hitler Will Send No Warning_, "a big bang… Oh…"

Quickly heading out of the same door he'd entered from, Arthur ran back out into the alleyway only find Amelia wasn't there.

"AMELIA?" he called out, looking around as he head back in the direction of the TARDIS. He sighed as he found nothing but a yellow-furred tabby, picking up the small animal as it meowed at him curiously. "You know," he said to it, "one day, maybe, I will meet someone that gets the whole 'don't wander off' thing… Honestly, 900 years of phonebox travel the only thing left that would surprise me is if-"

He stopped talking and set the cat down as a phone started to ring, walking over to the TARDIS cautiously and opening the left door to find the source of the ringing.

"-if that were to start ringing…" he finished. He looked at it for a moment, tilting his head. "How can you be ringing? You aren't even a real phone!" He went to get his sonic screwdriver back out of his pocket once more when he heard footsteps.

"Don't answer that…"

Looking round, Arthur tilted his head as he looked at a young woman with blonde hair tied into two low hanging pigtails. She had a jacket wrapped tightly around herself, barely concealing the red scarf around neck and the fingerless gloves on her hands.

"It's not for you," she continued.

"And how would you know that?" Arthur asked, stepping towards her a little.

"Because I do," she said, a hint of nerves in her tone. "And I'm telling you… Don't answer it."

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this," Arthur said, turning back to the phone. "How can a fake phone be ringing?" But when he looked back towards the woman, she was gone. "Great…" he muttered, before taking a deep breath and answering the phone. "Hello? This is Arthur Kirkland speaking, who is this?"

What Arthur wasn't expecting was a child's voice to speak back to him. "Mummy? Mummy?"

"Who is this?" Arthur asked. "Who's speaking?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"Who. Is. This?"

"Mummy!"

"How did you even ring here? This isn't a real phone!"

"Mummy!"

Arthur sighed as the phone went dead, listening to the dial tone that shouldn't be there as the mystery child cut off. He put the phone back onto its holder and looked inside. "Amelia are you in there?" he called out, getting no reply. However, nearby (in the direction the woman had been) a crashing sound happened. With little other choice, Arthur ran towards it, out of the main alleyway and into the street.

He was behind the back gardens of some homes, it seemed; dustbins lining the ways of back gates and hurried footsteps treading on muddy grass.

"The planes are coming so get into the shelter!" he heard a haughtily voiced woman say, so quietly climbed up onto the bins to have a look over their wall. The woman was very plump, her children similar; a trait they all seemed to share as the woman's husband left the house cursing at the German pilots above them. "Get into the shelter, idiot! There's a war going on!"

"I can see there's a bloody war, woman!" the man snapped as he went inside. "DON'T THEY BLOODY EAT!"

Arthur grinned to himself as he realised that they must have been in the middle of supper, blinking and watching quietly as the woman from the alleyway crept out from behind the shelter entrance and snuck up to their house.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Amelia was still hanging on tightly to the rope, screaming every so often as the wing of plane came a little too close for comfort. She watched as more explosions happened, one happening right beneath her. Unfortunately, the updraft from it caught her at the wrong angle causing her to lose her grip finally.

She screamed as she fell from the balloon, her arms flailing in any which direction in search of anything that she could grab onto in the dark. She was in the middle of an open skyline though so found nothing as she plummeted closer and closer to the ground.

Gasping slightly, she looked around herself as a big beam of blue light spiralled around her stopping her from falling to the ground.

"What the…?" she muttered, breathing heavily as her heart pounded against her chest.

"It's okay, I got ya!" came a male voice, an American (more specifically Manhattan) accent showing. It echoed up to her through the tunnel, confusing Amelia all the more.

"Who's got me?" she called out. "Who's got me and how?"

"I'm just programming your decent pattern so please stay as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field," replied the man.

"Decent pattern?" muttered Amelia.

"Oh, and could you turn off your cell phone," he called out. Amelia gave a sceptical look to no one. "No seriously, it affects all my stuff."

"Fine!" she called back, rummaging through her jeans to get to the device and switch it off. "You realise no one ever believes that!"

"Thanks, that's better!"

"YEAH THAT'S A REAL LOAD OFF!" Amelia shouted sarcastically. "I'M HANGING IN THE SKY IN THE MIDDLE OF A GERMAN AIR RAID WITH A UNION FLAG ON MY CHEST BUT HEY! MY CELL PHONE IS TURNED OFF!"

The voice chuckled. "You sound familiar," he said. "Okay, brace yourself!"

"Huh?" Amelia asked, before screaming out again as she slid down the light tunnel like a giant slide. It was like she was falling from the balloon again, her head spinning as her heart pounded again. She closed her eyes and gasped as she suddenly felt herself land in a strong pair of arms.

"Hey, hey, I gottcha," said the same voice, Amelia looking up at him and blinking as she blue eyes like her own, a cowlick in honey blonde hair and glasses on a very handsome face. "Tallulah?"

"No…" she replied. "My name's… Amelia… How do you know Tallulah?"

"I'm her brother."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
><strong>_

Sneaking into the house himself, Arthur quietly watched from the distance as the woman let roughly 10 children into the house too. They gathered around the dinner table which was rich with turkey and stuffing and vegetables, all of which the children were looking at with wide eyes and watering mouths.

As she finished cutting the turkey, the woman started to hand the plate round to the children.

"One slice each and I want to see you chewing properly," she said. As each child said "thanks, Miss" when they received a slice, Arthur managed to make his way unnoticed into a seat too and was handed the plate.

"Thanks, Miss," he said, smiling at the woman as the children gasped and tried to scramble away.

"It's okay," she said. "He's okay, just sit down."

The kids looked at her for a moment before doing as they were told, glancing at Arthur occasionally as he got some vegetables.

"It's good here, isn't it?" he said, making conversation. "Who's got the salt? So, you lot, what's the story?"

"What do you mean?" asked the oldest boy who looked about 13, an Irish accent showing; he was covered in freckles and had light ginger hair.

"Liam," the woman scolded slightly.

"It's fine," Arthur said. "I meant, you're homeless, aren't you? Sleeping rough?"

"Why'd you want to know that?" Liam asked a little defencelessly, seeming to guard the younger children. "Are you a copper?"

"Of course I'm not a copper," Arthur replied. "What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?" He smiled as the children laughed at that, chuckling a little himself as they started to warm up to him. "Isn't it 1941? You lot shouldn't even be in London, you should have been evacuated to the countryside by now."

"I was evacuated," said a little girl with brown hair and the cutest little pigtails Arthur had ever seen. "Sent to a farm."

"So why did you come back?" asked Arthur.

"There was a man there…" the girl replied, looking at her lap. Arthur could tell that this man had done something awful to her.

"Same happened to Liam," another little boy pointed out.

"Shut it," Liam said scornfully. "It's better on the streets… We can find better food…"

"Yes!" the little girl smiled, looking up. "Alice always finds the best food for us!"

"So that's what you do is it, Alice?" Arthur said, looking to the now named woman. "As soon as the sirens go off, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table while everyone else is down in the shelters and have a feeding frenzy for the homeless children of London town. Puddings for all! As long as the bombs don't get you."

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked, scowling at him a little in defence.

"Nothing," Arthur smiled. "I think it's brilliant."

"Why'd you follow me?" Alice asked, shaking her head a little. "What do you want?"

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call," Arthur said, raising his eyebrows. "You seem to be the one to ask."

"I did you a favour," Alice said. "I told you not to answer it and that's all I'm telling you."

"Great," Arthur said sarcastically. "Thanks. And, I want to find a blonde in a Union Flag," he paused as the children giggled (or sniggered in Liam's case), "a specific one; I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Have any of you seen a girl like that?"

Alice shook her head and got up from the table, moving round and taking Arthur's plate from him.

"What did I do now?" he asked.

"You took two slices," Alice said, the kids sniggering again. "No phones. No flags. Anything else?"

"Yes, actually," Arthur smiled. "There's something else that I am looking for; it would have fallen from the sky about a month ago but it wasn't a bomb. Not the usual kind. It wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere," he got a pad from his pockets and a pencil and started to sketch it out, "and it would have looked something like this." He showed them the picture, the kids leaning forwards to get a good look.

A knocking sounded on the front door suddenly, making the gasp and jump back in their seats. Arthur calmly put his pad away and look round, blinking at the voice.

"Mummy?" said the little boy. "Are you in there Mummy?"

Getting to his feet, Arthur looked towards the voice curiously as he moved over to the window and pulled the curtains back. Calling for his mother again, the little boy outside of the window put his little palm flat against the glass, his face completely hidden by a gasmask which tousled his already messy blonde hair.

"Who was the last one in?" Alice asked.

"Him," Liam said, pointing to a small boy.

"No, he came in the back," Alice said. "Who came in the front?"

"Me…" whispered the little girl.

"Did you close the door?"

"Mummy!"

Arthur looked at Alice as she ran from the room, following after her and watching as she shut and locked the door before the little boy could get inside.

"What's this then?" he asked. "It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold you know."

"I supposed you'd know," Alice said, glancing back at him scathingly.

"I do," Arthur replied, nodding to her and giving her an equally nasty look.

"It's not exactly a child," Alice said, her face neutral again.

"Mummy!"

With that one word, Alice ran back into the dining room with the other children, brushing past Arthur as she went. "Alright, everybody out," she said, pointing towards the kitchen. "Out through the back garden, quickly now!"

Arthur watched the kids flee from by the front door, looking down as the child outside started pushing on the letterbox.

"Please let me in, Mummy," he begged. "Please." His little hand lifted the inside flap and reached inside, Arthur blinking as he saw a thick dirty scar on the back of it.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Suddenly a vase was thrown at the wooden door, causing Arthur to flinch in shock and the child to pull back and hide in fear. Rounding round, Arthur looked at Alice in astonishment.

"You mustn't let him touch you!" she warned, looking at him challengingly.

"What happens if he touches me?" Arthur asked.

"He'll make you like him!"

"And what's he like?"

"He's empty," Alice replied, both of them looking round at the telephone on the unit beside Arthur as it started to ring. "It's him. He can make phones ring, he can. Just like with that police box you were by…"

Looking back at her for a moment, Arthur glanced towards the door to see the little boy standing still, his silhouette not even moving against the glass. Narrowing his eyes a little, the Time Lord reached forwards and slowly picked up the phone.

"Are you my Mummy?" asked the little boy as Arthur put it to his ear. Before he could answer though, Alice pulled it away from him and hung up the receiver. Arthur looked her, noticing the terrified expression on her face which grew worse as a radio started to play in the living room beside them; the little boy crying out to his mother as the mismatched music played behind it. "Mummy! Please let me in Mummy! Mummy. Mummy."

Arthur walked over to the radio and started turning the dial, trying to retune it but nothing would work as the child continued his mantra of the same word. A toy started to move beside Alice as she stood in the doorway, the woman looking at it numbly as it clapped little symbols together.

"Stay here if you want to…" she said, her voice breaking with fear as she fled from the house. Arthur turned to her just in time to watch her leave the room, following after her and looking to the door as the little boy pushed his hand inside the letterbox again.

"Mummy…" he whimpered. "Please let me in Mummy…"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Arthur went to the door and crouched down before it. "You're Mummy isn't here."

"Are you my Mummy?" asked the boy, his head tilting to the direction of Arthur's voice.

"No mummies here, Lad," he said, feeling quite sorry for him.

"I'm scared…" the boy whimpered, reaching his hand to Arthur.

"Why are those other children frightened of you?" Arthur asked, looking at his hand but keeping away.

"Please let me in Mummy, I'm scared of the bombs…"

Arthur thought for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Okay," he said. "I'm opening the door now." Surprised as he was at the initial trust of the small boy before him, Arthur watched as the boy retracted his hand and waited for him to open the door. He reached down and opened the bottom lock before standing and opening the top lock, finally opening the door. However, the child wasn't there. He walked out of the house and looked down the street, turning to look into the garden again, utterly perplexed at how quickly he could have disappeared.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Amelia stared up at the man holding her, realising now that he did indeed only look 19 years old. "Alfred?" she asked.

"Yep, that's me," named replied, grinning before setting her down on her feet again. "Alfred F. Jones. Captain Alfred F. Jones, that is. 133 in the Royal Air Force, an American volunteer." He passed her a pad to which Amelia smirked and shook her head.

"Liar. This is psychic paper. But then this means you're Tallulah's twin brother Alfred?" Amelia asked, trying to work her brain around the idea. "But you look no older than I do! If you really were her brother then you'd be 31 by now! And what the hell is this ship?"

Alfred chuckled and rubbed his neck, looking around at the technology surrounded them that really shouldn't be in that time period; too many bold shapes, wires, and screens that looked like they could have been made well after Amelia's time. "Yeah," he said. "It's a very long story. And how the hell would you know about that? You're certainly in the wrong decade judging by your clothes and cell phone."

"I have a friend that uses that paper all the time," Amelia replied, folding her arms and looking at him. "And you're a fine one to talk about being out of time!"

Alfred chuckled. "You're feisty," he grinned. "Very much like my sister. I'll give you an explanation after we've sorted out those burns."

"Huh?" she said, looking down at her hands. "Oh… Ouch…"

"You must have burnt them on the rope," Alfred said, taking her hands and scanning with them with a small silver cylinder. He lent around her and flicked a switch, Amelia blinking as thousands of tiny gold lights flew around her hands and started to heal the skin. "Nanogenes. Subatomic robots that have just heal three layers of your skin."

"Cool," Amelia grinned, turning her hands over as the Nanogenes flew away.

"Come with me and I'll explain," Alfred said, flicking another switch causing a staircase to slowly lower down from the ceiling of the airship. He led Amelia up onto the next level, the girl looking at the transparent material bellow her feet. The ship was completely blended to camouflage against the scenery around it, Amelia taking a deep breath before sitting down with Alfred.

"Okay, please explain to my why a 19 year old born in 1911 has an invisible spaceship tether to Big Ben in the middle of 1941," Amelia said, pushing her hair behind her ears as the breeze caught it.

Alfred rubbed his neck again, glancing at his lap for a moment. "I'm a Time Agent," he said. "I was 15 and times were starting to get rough for my family, so I left home to make it easier on my Mom. I managed to get myself a pretty decent job too, and it was working for a while. Until the place collapsed. Literally. I was out of a job, couldn't pay rent, so I ended up in Hooverville. I was there a month before some guys showed up in some weird suits. We all knew they weren't from around town, but just figured they were from out of state. They were offering work, and I was the only one stupid enough to go for it.

"It was fun at first; being a time agent. And now I'm here. Looking for a Chulla warship; the last one in existence. Armed to the teeth! But I know where it is. For the agency, I can get a good price for it but in 2 hours a German bomb is going to land on it and destroy it forever. I won't kid you, I'm a conman… I was looking for another Time Agent but now I've stumbled upon you and-"

"Arthur," Amelia supplied. "A Time Lord."

"Huh, no kidding…" Alfred chuckled. "Well, I was gonna sell it, make out it was valuable and sell it. It's scrap really but hey what they didn't know won't hurt me."

"What happened?" Amelia asked. "Why are you a conman now?"

"Too much detail too soon," Alfred said. "Anyways, I think we better find your friend Arthur cos if that Time Lord is looking for that ship then something bigger is going on with it than I first thought…"

"What do you mean 'that Time Lord'?"

"I was a Time Agent, I know about Time Lords and that there's one left and that danger follows him," Alfred said, grinning. "Glad to know my Great-Niece loves danger."

"Naturally," Amelia grinned. "How are you going to find him?"

"Scan for alien tech of course."

"Finally, some Spock."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Having become really curious about this mysterious little boy, Arthur started to walk to through the streets; silently searching for Alice. He knew that she was good at disappearing but he was better, knowing pretty much all of the tricks in the book. Ducking down a side alley, he smiled as she walked past him finally; the woman unaware of his presence.

Following her for what seemed like 30 minutes, Arthur noticed her come up to an abandoned area cut off from the rest of London holding burnt out cars and items beyond repair from bomb damage. She went inside a larger hut type object, so lent by the window and watched as she stored away the food she had stolen from the house she had just fled from.

Then she looked around and gasped slightly as she saw him.

"How'd you follow me here?" she asked, standing straight and defensively.

"I'm very good at following," Arthur replied, smiling at her.

"People can't normally follow me if I don't want them too," Alice replied, folding her arms.

"Alice, there's something chasing you and the other kids," he said, his expression turning more serious. "Looks like a boy but it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?" Alice nodded, listening. "The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"There was a bomb…" Alice frowned. "A bomb that wasn't a bomb that fell the other end of Limehouse Green station."

"Take me there."

"No," Alice said, shaking her head. "There's soldiers guarding it, barbed wire, you'd never get through…"

"Try me," Arthur said challengingly.

"Are you sure you want to know what's going on in there?" Alice asked.

"I really want to know," Arthur replied.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first."

"Who?"

"The doctor."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After a fair bit of convincing, Alice took Arthur to the area where the bomb had landed so that he could see what she meant by soldiers and barbed wire. Arthur pulled out a pair of the most peculiar binoculars that she had ever seen and took a closer look at the situation unfolding down below them.

"The bombs under that tarpaulin," Alice said, directing Arthur as to where to look. "And they put the fence up overnight. See that building? The hospital?"

"What about it?" Arthur said, glancing to the very macabre looking building just beyond the bombsite.

"That's where the doctor is," Alice said. "You should talk to him."

"For now I'm more interested in getting in there," Arthur replied.

"Talk to the doctor first," Alice pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside…" she said simply before turning and starting to walk back where they came from.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked, not looking away from the sight before him.

"There was a lot of food in that house," Alice said, glancing back at him. "I've got many mouths to feed… Should be safe enough now."

"Can I ask you a question?" Arthur asked. "Who did you lose?"

"What?"

Looking back at her, Arthur smiled in a way that said she could talk to him honestly. "The way you look after all those kids," he said. "It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing this to make up for it."

Alice looked at him for a moment before nodding, still keeping a stiff lip. "My little brother," she replied. "Peter. One night, I went out looking for food, the same night that thing fell… I told him not to follow me… I told him it was dangerous… but he just… he didn't like being on his own…"

"What happened?"

"In the middle of an air-raid?" Alice replied sarcastically. "What do you think happened?"

Arthur bit his lip slightly and nodded apologetically. He smiled after a moment though. "Amazing."

"What is?" Alice asked, confused.

"1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is trailing up the map of Europe. Country after country falling like dominos. Nothing can stop them, nothing," Arthur said. "Until one tiny damp little island says 'no. No. Not here'. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me." Alice smiled a little so Arthur chuckled. "Off you go then. Do what you've got to do. Save the world."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After managing to make his way around the bomb site, Arthur walked up to the iron gates of the hospital. It looked more ominous up close, a chill running up his spine that he liked far too much than he was willing to admit.

He pushed on the metal for a moment to see if it would just slide open, but then he realised that it was shut tight by a chain and a very heavy lock. With a sigh, he pulled his sonic screwdriver out and pointed it at the lock. He pushed the button and lit it up, smiling as 3 seconds later the lock popped open.

With a little difficulty, Arthur managed to untangle the chain from the gate and drop it on the floor with the lock before pushing the gates open and walking inside and up to the large structure.

The door opened with a creak as he put his hand on it, the Time Lord feeling his nerves stand at attention as he walked through the dimly lit corridors and looked into empty rooms which looked like offices.

Finally, he found a particularly interesting looking ward. The lights were off, but that which was shining through illuminated the many beds filled with people wearing gas masks. Arthur walked inside quietly, looking at them from a distance and wondering whether they were dead or just sleeping.

There were so many… At least 16 people, 8 either side of the room, laying in silence in that ward. All dormant and all with the same style of gas mask on their face. Shaking his head, Arthur hurried out of the room quickly and back out into the corridor. He looked in the two directions available to him, left and right, and chose to go to his left where he found another ward filled with another 16 people; all the same as the other ward.

Behind him he heard the door open, so jumped slightly as he looked round. He watched as an elderly man sporting a walking stick walked into the room and looked at him.

"You'll find them everywhere," he said, limping over to Arthur. "Every bed in every ward. Hundreds of them."

"I saw," Arthur replied, watching the man. He was curious as to why he wasn't fuming at his trespassing but pushed it off as experience and age. "Why are they still wearing gas masks though?"

"They're not," the man replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Arthur Kirkland," Arthur replied. "Are you the doctor?"

"Doctor Constantine," he replied. "Why are you here?"

"Alice sent me," Arthur said.

"Alice," Constantine replied, sounding a little surprised yet obvious at the same time. "That means you must have been asking about the bomb."

"Yes."

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing which is why I was asking," Arthur said. "What do you know?"

"Only what it's done," replied Constantine, walking past Arthur to take a seat at the table in the middle of the room. Arthur looked around at the patients before frowning.

"These people, were they all caught in the blast?" he asked.

"None of them," Constantine said, shaking his head before bursting into a fit of coughs.

"You're very sick…" Arthur observed, tilting his head a little.

"Dying, I should think," replied Constantine as he finished coughing. "I just haven't been able to find the time… Are you a doctor?"

"I have my moments," Arthur responded.

"Have you examined any of them yet?"

"No, why?"

"Don't touch the flesh," he warned.

"Which one?"

"Anyone."

Arthur looked at the old man for a moment before walking over to the nearest person to him and pulling out his sonic screwdriver again. He pressed the button and started to scan, very much aware of the doctor's eyes on him.

"Conclusions?" he was asked.

"Massive head trauma, mainly to the left side," he replied, continuing his scan. "Also a collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring to the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the skin but I can't see any burns…"

"Examine another one."

Walking to the other side of the room and a little further up, Arthur scanned another person only to find the same results. "This is impossible."

"Examine another one."

Arthur did as he was told but found the same results again. "This is impossible!"

"No."

"They've all got the same injuries!" Arthur said, walking back in front of Constantine. "How did this happen? How did it start?"

"When that bomb dropped there was just one victim," Constantine said.

"Dead?"

"At first… His injuries were truly dreadful… By the following morning, every doctor or nurse who had treated him were touched by those very same injuries. By the next day everyone in the same ward had the same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that, Arthur?" Constantine asked. "What would you say was the cause of death?"

"The head trauma."

"No."

"Asphyxiation."

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity."

"No."

"Alright," Arthur said, not liking this game anymore. "What was the cause of death?"

"There wasn't one," Constantine countered. "They're not dead." With that he used it walking stick to hit the metal frame of one of the beds causing all of the people to suddenly sit upright and stare ahead. "It's alright, they're harmless. They just… sort of sit there… They hardly show life signs of any kind… They just don't die."

"And they've just been left here?" Arthur asked, watching as they all laid down again. "Nobody's doing anything?"

"I try and make them comfortable, what else is there?" Constantine said, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Just you? You're the only one here?"

"Before this war began I was a father and a grandfather," Constantine said. "Now I am neither but I am still a doctor. Their main plan was to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb…"

"It's probably too late."

"No, there are isolated cases… Gah…"

Arthur blinked as Constantine choked and flinched, moving closer to him only to get told to stay where he was.

"Isolated cases breaking out… All over London… Listen to me… Top floor, room 802; that's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Alice again…"

"Alice?"

"It was her brother, Peter… She knows more than she's saying," Constantine said, really seeming to be struggling to keep control of himself. "She won't tell me but she mi- Mi-" Arthur stood still and watched as the doctor started to clutch at his throat, trying to get his words out. He didn't like the words that did. "Mummy… Are… you… my… Mummy…?"

Arthur watched, disturbed, as Constantine's face morphed from a look of pain into something much worse; his mouth opened wider than possible, a tube with holes in the end sticking out, his eyes grew and grew, getting wider and more circular and his face turned to leather.

A gas mask.

Arthur swallowed slightly as the doctor's head slumped into an uneasy sleep, closing his eyes for a moment before hearing a noise.

"Hello? Arthur?"

Smiling a little, Arthur headed to the door and saw Amelia and Alfred hurrying up the corridor towards him. He looked at the other American in shock for a moment before pushing it aside to smile at Amelia.

"Arthur!" Amelia grinned running over and hugging him. "This is Alfred! He's Tallulah's twin brother."

"Alfred Tallulah's twin brother," Arthur said, hugging Amelia back and looking at the American boy.

"Hi," he said, holding out his hand for the Time Lord to shake. "Long story cut short – I was enlisted as a Time Agent in 1926, got screwed over, now a conman against them whilst using their tech. Basically a man out of time. Like you, I guess."

"You look remarkably like someone I knew…" Arthur said. "What is it with your family and looking the same all the damn time?"

"I didn't ask for these genes!" Amelia said, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing in a hospital?"

"What were you doing wandering off and bumping into a relative?" Arthur countered.

"Touché…" Amelia asked. "But seriously, Alfred was talking about some Chulla war ship crashing nearby and that it's the thing we were chasing."

"It did a lot more damage than what we were expecting it to do," Arthur said, leading them into the room. Amelia gasped at the sight of so many people looking like the little boy she'd followed, Alfred looking equally shocked. "They all have the same injuries; head trauma, collapsed chest cavities, scars on the hand, oh, and their faces are gas masks. Don't touch them though because you touch you turn."

"Turn?" Amelia asked.

"Into that."

"This is impossible," Alfred said, shaking his head. "That ship was empty. It can't have anything to do with that."

"This started at the bomb site, it had everything to do with it," Arthur countered. "What kind of ship was it?"

"An ambulance!" said Alfred, frowning at Arthur. "It was empty though, I made sure! Whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship!"

"What is happening here, Arthur?" asked Amelia, looking up at the Time Lord. Arthur glared at Alfred for a moment before looking at Amelia.

"Human DNA is being rewritten… by an idiot," he replied, noticing Alfred give him an indignant look at that statement.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know; there's this virus that's converting human beings into these things…" Arthur said. "But why? What's the point?"

Confused still, Amelia walked over to one of the beds and leant down by it as the two men looked at others from where they were stood. She gasped and jumped back quickly, hurrying back over to Arthur as the woman she'd been looking at sat bolt up right suddenly.

And she wasn't the only one.

All of the people were getting out of bed and calling for 'mummy'. She moved closer to Arthur again, holding his hand tightly as they started to move towards them

"What's happening?" she asked.

"I don't know," Arthur replied, pulling her slightly behind him as they and Alfred walked backwards away from them. They ended up back against the wall of the hospital, getting surrounded by these adult children crying one word:

_Mummy…_

**To Be Continued…**

_**Notes:**_

**Well, 2 months without an update on FFnet and I leave you with a cliffhanger on what is most likely to be the creepiest of all the Doctor Who episodes ever.**

**Hopefully it won't be too much of a delay for updates this time ( not 2 months at least…). But I'll share my order of updates planned to you now:**

**This chapter, The Kids From Yesterday, Reputation, In The Shadows, then back to this story. Possibly some one-shots here and there.**

**But! Everything is pretty much in place where planning is concerned on those stories so hopefully it should be a day or two for each story :]**

**Also, characters in this are:**

**Fem!England (taking the originally speculated last name "Clarkland") - Alice (Nancy)**

**Northern Ireland - Liam (Ernie)**

**America - Alfred (Captain Jack Harkness)**

**Constantine was a pre-made character in the episode :)**

**Review and see you soon!**


	7. The Time Lord Dances

_**All of Time and Space**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The Time Lord Dances**_

**Previously:**

_"What do you mean?" Amelia asked._

_"I don't know; there's this virus that's converting human beings into these things…" Arthur said. "But why? What's the point?"_

_Confused still, Amelia walked over to one of the beds and leant down by it as the two men looked at others from where they were stood. She gasped and jumped back quickly, hurrying back over to Arthur as the woman she'd been looking at sat bolt upright suddenly._

_And she wasn't the only one._

_All of the people were getting out of bed and calling for 'mummy'. She moved closer to Arthur again, holding his hand tightly as they started to move towards them_

_"What's happening?" she asked._

_"I don't know," Arthur replied, pulling her slightly behind him as they and Alfred walked backwards away from them. They ended up back against the wall of the hospital, getting surrounded by these adult children crying one word:_

Mummy…

**Now:**

Amelia's breath was coming out in small sharp pants as she tried to keep herself from panicking at the sight of these strange beings. She had definitely walked in on something that Arthur was certainly going to classify as Mauve this time, and she didn't like it one little bit.

She glanced to her left, up at Alfred, and saw him with a similar look of unnerved silence as he too stared at the being's cornering them against the wall. Only Arthur seemed to be keeping genuine calm at their impending doom, standing a few centimetres away from the American's as he looked at the closet person too him; a nurse.

"Go to your room," he said sternly and out of the blue; both Amelia and Alfred looking at him like he had just lost his mind. But much to their surprise, the gas-mask people stopped walking and tilted their heads at him. "Go to your room! I mean it! I am very, very angry with you! I'm very, very cross! Go. To. Your. ROOM!"

With head's hung low, the gas-mask people slowly and sadly walked back to their beds, getting under the covers and curling up like scolded children. Amelia walked a bit closer to Arthur, looking up at him in confusion as the Time Lord rubbed his temples and let out a small sigh of relief.

"I'm really glad that worked," he said. "Those would have been awful last words…"

Shaking his head, Alfred walked past Arthur and sat down at the table in the middle of the room, sticking his feet up on the desk as he sat back on the rickety old wooden chair. Watching her relative for a moment, Amelia sighed silently as she carefully walked towards the nearest gas-mask person to her and crouched beside their bed to get a better look at them whilst they were dormant. Arthur kept a close eye on her just in case, but only in his peripheral vision; he never once took his eyes off of Alfred, not trusting the conman that had caused this disaster.

"Why are they wearing gas-masks?" Amelia asked, tilting her head as she looked at the joint where leather met skin on the woman's face.

"They're not," Alfred replied. "It's all flesh and bone…"

Amelia was about to ask more about the condition of the woman before her, but Arthur cut in with a question of his own.

"So, how was your con supposed to work, anyway?" he asked, his eyes still trained on Alfred.

"Simple enough really," Alfred replied, shrugging his shoulders through his thick leather bomber jacket. "Find some harmless piece of space junk and let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth. Then convince them it's valuable and name a price. When he or she has put 50% up front on it _oops, a German bomb has fallen on it_. Destroys it forever and he/she never gets to see what they've paid for. Never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money and discuss the irony of sheer dumb luck; it's the perfect self-cleaning con."

"Yes," Arthur said, looking at the younger man with contempt. "Perfect…"

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners," Alfred said, sitting up in his seat and raising his eyebrows a little at Arthur's expression, seeming to want to tempt to aggravate him at that moment. "Pompeii's nice too if you want to make a vacation of it; but you've gotta remember to set your alarm clock for volcano day!" He laughed a little at his own joke, tilting his head and frowning at Arthur's stern expression. "I'm getting a hint of disapproval, dude."

"Take a look around you, Git," the Time Lord said calmly in contrast to his expression. "Look around the room. This is what your piece of 'harmless space junk' did."

"It was a burnt out medical transporter," Alfred said, taking his feet down from the table and sitting forwards in his chair to look at Arthur over his glasses. "It was empty."

Looking at Alfred for a moment longer, Arthur turned and walked away from him; too angry with him to want to see him. He headed towards the main door of the ward, his sharp green eyes flicking to every minute detail he could find.

"Amelia," he said, the girl looking up and standing as he said her name.

"Are we getting out of here?" she asked hopefully.

"We're going upstairs," Arthur replied, pointing towards the ceiling. Amelia got the hint and hurried after him, Alfred watching them for a moment before rising from his seat.

"I even programmed the flight computer so that it wouldn't land on anything living," he said, now trying to justify his actions. "I harmed no one! I don't know what's happening here but believe me… I had nothing to do with it."

"I'll tell you what's happened," Arthur said, his hand on the door handle and keeping the door partially open as he and Amelia looked back at the third oldest person in the room. "You forgot to set your alarm clock; it's volcano day."

Blinking slightly, the trio looked up as an air raid siren sounded above them; the sound ringing around the city outside and echoing through the halls of the old hospital.

"What the fuck is that?" Amelia asked, having forgotten in the haste what that noise would bring.

"The all clear," Alfred replied, looking down from the ceiling.

"I wish," Arthur said, glancing over his shoulder at the American boy before walking out into the hallway. Amelia looked back at Alfred for a moment, conflicted about her feelings about him for a moment; he looked genuinely sorry for the whole event but how could she trust a con man? Waiting just a second longer, she ran out of the room after Arthur and tried to catch him up as he walked hastily up the hall. She heard Alfred run behind her.

"Arthur!" he called out, making Amelia jump slightly at the volume of his voice. They lost him though, running past an archway and trying to spot him again.

"Arthur?" Amelia called out.

"Have you got a blaster?"

Blinking, the American pair moved back to the archway and saw Arthur stood at the top of the stairs inside it. He was looking down at Alfred expectantly, the question having apparently been directed at him.

"A Time Agent usually has a standard issue sonic blaster, right?" he continued.

"Oh, yeah," Alfred said, hurrying up the stairs ahead of Amelia who looked at them both confusedly. Leading them round a slight bend, Arthur pointed out a solid metal door with the numbers 802 printed in black ink on it. The American pair looked at him in confusion for a moment so Arthur rolled his eyes and motioned to the door.

"The night your space junk landed, someone was hurt and this was where they were taken," Arthur said, tapping his knuckles against the cool metal of the door.

"What happened?" asked Amelia, smoothing her shirt down and looking at Arthur.

"Let's find out," Arthur said, glancing at Alfred. "Get it open then."

Stepping aside as the older American grinned brightly and dug around in his pockets for his blaster, Arthur looked at Amelia's curious expression.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" she whispered, watching the large glow of the blaster as it was aimed at the lock.

"I'm checking something," Arthur replied, watching as the lock completely disappeared and the door fell open into Alfred waiting hand. He looked at the grinning American, then to the device in his hands and gave it a quick analysis. "Sonic blaster, 51st Century from the weapon factories of Viligard."

"You've been to the factories?" Alfred asked, taken by complete surprise of the statement.

"Once," Arthur said, taking the device from the American's hands.

"Well, they're gone now… Destroyed," Alfred asked, watching a little nervously as Arthur turned the device over in his hands. "The systems with in it crashed and brought everything crumbling down…"

"Like I said," Arthur said; a hint of a smirk on his face. "I went there once."

He walked inside as Alfred looked at him with a totally surprised expression, the older American looking at Amelia as she giggled a little and walked past him. He shook his head and followed the pair into the room.

Turning on the lights, the trio observed as a state of chaos was revealed to them. The room was medium size, but split into two sections; one with a window that faced the outside world with a bed and pillows, something that looked like the bedroom of a small boy. The other side of the room looked like an office though, official papers sticking out of dented filing cabinets, wires sprawling across the floor and leading up to recording equipment beside the smashed window that looked into the bedroom.

"Why do you think happened here?" Arthur asked, once again aiming his question at Alfred. Amelia watched the pair, realising now that Arthur was testing her relative, trying to show him just how bad a mistake he had made.

"Well… Something definitely got out of there," Alfred replied, motioning to the smashed window.

"Well observed," Arthur said, Amelia nearly wincing at the sharpness of his sarcasm. "What else?"

"Something powerful," Alfred continued, none the wiser of Arthur's satire. "And angry." He moved through to the other side of the room through the broken wooden door, looking around at the walls and floor that were littered with the drawings of a child and small toys that looked mostly damaged. "A child…?" he muttered, looking around in disbelief. Amelia watched from the doorway, not quite sure how Alfred was going to take the news; still a bit in shock herself. She glanced back at Arthur who was fiddling with the audio equipment, nerves shaking her body. "I suppose this explains 'Mummy'."

"How could a child do this?" Amelia asked, motioning to the wreckage in the room.

Both American's turned around when they heard a click, looking at Arthur as they heard a voice.

"_Do you know where you are?_" said the voice of Dr Constantine; Arthur having managed to get one of the recorders working.

"_Are you my mummy?_" replied the voice of Peter Clarkland, Alice's younger brother and the little boy who was connected to this whole event.

"_Are you aware of what's around you?_" continued Dr Constantine. "_Can you… see?_"

"_Are you my mummy?_"

"_What do you want?_"

"_I want my mummy!_" said Peter, his voice strained and breaking. "_Are you my mummy? I want my mummy!_"

Amelia looked between the recorder and Arthur, a little nervous of the repeated word of Mummy that kept speaking through the recording. "Arthur, I've heard that voice before…" she said.

"Me too," Arthur said, closing his eyes for a moment.

"It's always _are you my mummy_," Amelia said, her voice breaking slightly. She didn't like the pain in the child's voice, the sheer want for his mother breaking her heart. "It's like… he just doesn't know. Why doesn't he know?" She blinked as Arthur quickly walked into the room, looking a little frazzled as he walked around the perimeter of it. "Arthur?"

"Can you sense it?" he asked. "Though I'm talking to American's here so I'm not expecting much."

"Hey!" Amelia snapped indignantly.

"Sense what?" Alfred asked, clearly not getting Arthur's sarcasm again.

"It's coming out of the walls, can you feel it?" Arthur said. He paused and looked at them. "Funny little human brains… How do you get around with those things?"

Amelia looked at Alfred insulted expression and smiled awkwardly. "When Arthur gets stressed he tends to insult species… Mostly humanity but that's probably cos he has to save it every other week…"

"All of these children living rough around the bombsites," Arthur said, ignoring their conversation. "They come out during air raids looking for food. Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?"

"It was a med-ship, it was harmless," Alfred said.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless," Arthur said, looking at him scathingly. "But suppose one of them was affected, altered."

"Altered how?" Amelia asked.

"_I'm here_," said Peter's voice by the recorder.

"It's afraid," Arthur said. "Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet but it will do. It's got the power of a god and I just sent it to it's room!"

Amelia was suddenly aware of a fast flapping noise in the background as Arthur expression changed to one of slight panic. "Arthur?"

"_I'm here, can't you see me?_"

"What's that noise?" Amelia asked.

"The end of the tape," Arthur replied. "It ran out about 30 seconds ago… I sent it to it's room. This is it's room."

Turning around quickly, Arthur saw Peter Clarkland stood behind the tape recorder, looking up at them with his gasmask eyes. Amelia gasped slightly and took a step backwards, Alfred tilting his head as he looked at the small boy before them; he was finding it a little difficult to believe that this small little 5 year old was capable of making this much destruction.

"Are you my mummy?" asked Peter, looking between the three of them. His eyes lingered on Amelia, recognising her as the right gender to be his mother. Alfred took a slow step beside her as Arthur stepped backwards slightly, shielding her.

"On my say so, get out of the way," Alfred said, feeling around in his jacket discreetly for his blaster. Once he got a hold of it, he pulled it out of his pocket and shouted, "NOW!" He blinked however when he found in his hand a bright yellow banana.

Arthur smirked and pulled the blaster from his own pocket, aiming it at the wall beside them and creating a large square hole for them to escape through.

"Go now!" he said. "Run! Just don't drop the banana!"

"WHY NOT?!" shouted Alfred as he helped Amelia through the wall first.

"It's a good source of potassium!" Arthur replied, running through after them. Alfred snatched his blaster back from him, pointing at the wall as the child started to walk towards the hole; filling it back in before he could get through.

"Nice switch," he said, throwing the banana to Arthur who was still smirking. "Next time, don't touch my blaster!"

"Sensitive about who plays with your blaster are we?" asked Arthur, Amelia covering her mouth a little as she giggled. She stopped and screamed a little as the wall before them started to crumble, a crashing sound happening from Peter's side; he was punching his way through the wall. "Shit… Come on!"

Running quickly through the corridors once more, Arthur in the lead, the group tried to find its way back to the stairs or to find any sort of exit that would put some distance between themselves and Peter. But just as they were coming towards a set of doors, they burst open revealing a crowd of the patients all crying Mummy as they walked towards them. Amelia screamed and held onto the back of Arthur's jumper as he came to an abrupt halt; Alfred barely stopping in time to keep himself from crushing his niece. They quickly turned and started to run in the opposite direction, only to find themselves cornered by more of the patients.

"Peter's controlling them!" Arthur said, rummaging in his pockets for his screwdriver.

"What?!" exclaimed Alfred, pointing his blaster around at them and keeping Amelia behind him.

"He's making them like this to corner us until he can get to us himself!" Arthur said.

"Okay, so I've got my blaster and a miniature sonic canon," Alfred said. "What do you have Arthur?"

"A sonic… Never mind," Arthur said, pointing his screwdriver around too.

"A sonic WHAT?!"

"NEVER MIND."

"WHAT IS IT?!

"A SCREWDRIVER!"

Alfred looked round at Arthur in surprise for a moment, both of them taking their eyes of the patients for just enough time for them to start to close the gap. Amelia yelped and grabbed Alfred's hand, pushing his blaster to aim at the floor beneath their feet and made him pull the trigger.

"GOING DOWN!" she screamed, all of the yelling out as they fell through the floor and landed on the next level with a bump. Alfred scrambled to kneel slightly and pointed the blaster at the hole in the ceiling, shutting it off before the patients could get down to them. "Are you okay, Arthur?" Amelia asked, looking up at him as he held his hand out to help her up.

"Could have used a warning but no matter," he said, pulling her to her feet.

"Who the fuck has a sonic screwdriver?" Alfred asked, rounding on Arthur.

"I do!" Arthur said.

"Who looks a screwdriver and thinks 'oh, this could have been a little more sonic'?"

"Have you never been bored? Never had a long night or a lot of cabinets to put up?" Arthur said.

"If you two would stop having ego trips about your blasters and screwdrivers for a minute maybe you'd like to help me find a damn light switch!" Amelia snapped, the bickering pair looking at her finally and realising she'd started wandering around the dark room. However, as she finally turned on the light, they realised that they were in another ward and the patients were getting out of bed…

"Door!" Alfred shouted, pointing towards it. They ran to it, but found that it was locked. Alfred pointed his blaster at it and tried to open it, but the device didn't have much power in it. "Damn… The special features really lower the battery…"

"Battery?" Amelia said incredulously,

"No matter," Arthur said, using his screwdriver to unlock the door and run through. Amelia followed after him, Alfred right behind her; Arthur shutting the door after them and locking it again. They found themselves in the nurses medical cupboard, a fairly large room, about the same size as the bedroom section of Peter's room.

"Seriously though, a battery?" Amelia said.

"I was gonna get a new one but _somebody_ blew up the fucking factory!" Alfred snapped.

"Don't worry, I get it," Amelia said. "First day I met him, he blew my job up!"

"Okay, that door should hold them off," Arthur said, walking past the pair.

"The door?" snapped Alfred. "The wall didn't stop him!"

"He's got to find us first!" Arthur said. "We're not done yet! Now come on! We've got to find assets! Ways to fight our way out of here and to solves all of this!"

"Well, I've got a banana and in a pinch you could put up some shelves," Alfred retorted.

"There's a window," Arthur said.

"We're on the seventh floor with a sudden drop," Alfred said, sitting down and looking at Arthur. "That conversation went in flash, didn't it?"

Arthur gave him a scathing look then turned to Amelia. "So, where did you find this one then? Of all the places to find a relative…"

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon and I had an invisible spaceship parked nearby," Alfred said. "You seem to really be able to take care of her, don't you?"

Arthur glared at him and turned back to the window, Amelia looking up at him at Alfred's comment and noticing it had hurt him a bit more than he was going to show them. "So, we need to get out of here but we have no way out… Have a missed anything?"

Behind them, Amelia heard a little twirl of a noise, turning around and finding that Alfred was no longer in the room. "Yeah… Alfred just disappeared…"

Blinking slightly, Arthur looked round at the empty seat that just held Alfred. "That git…" he muttered, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. Amelia sighed a little and continued to look for a way out and for Alfred, not liking how small Arthur was starting to look.

"Okay…" she muttered. "He really has vanished into thin air."

"He's right you know," Arthur said. "I can't take care of you…"

"I don't need looking after," Amelia said, sitting beside him. "I knew this was going to be dangerous. I chose to come with you."

Arthur looked at her for a moment, about to respond but a crackling sounded in a nearby radio soon joined by Alfred's voice.

"Arthur? Amelia?" he said. "Can you hear me?"

Getting to his feet quickly, Arthur walked over to the device. "Where the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm back on my ship," Alfred explained. "I used the emergency teleport; I'm sorry I could take you two. It's kind of glued to my molecular structure but I'm working on a way to take passengers… So, hang in there."

"How are you speaking to us?" Arthur asked.

"Om-Com, I can talk to anything with a speaker grill," Alfred said.

"Now there's a coincidence," Arthur said.

"What?"

"Peter can Om-Com too," Arthur said.

"He can?" Amelia asked, suddenly very nervous again.

"Anything, a radio, even the TARDIS phone," Arthur said.

"Are you saying that he can phone us?"

"_And I can hear you~_," came Peter's voice, causing Amelia to jump. "_Coming to find you! Coming to find you Mummy!_"

"Arthur, can you hear that?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah…"

"I'll try and block out the signal," Alfred said. "It's the least I can do…"

After a few seconds a song started to play through the radio, an old song similar to what the woman in the club had been singing earlier that evening. Shaking his head a little bit, Arthur went back to the window to try and remove the bars from the concrete. Amelia sat down in the wheelchair that Alfred had been sat in, twirling around slightly to try and amuse herself.

With a groan, she twisted round to look at Arthur. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to loosen the bars," Arthur replied.

"You don't think he's coming back, do ya?" Amelia asked, tilting her head. "He's my great-great-whatever-Uncle; he wouldn't just ditch me."

"He's a man you've only met today," Arthur countered.

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you trust him?"

"Because he's like you," Amelia said. "Just more eccentric and likes dancing."

Arthur blinked and looked around at her at that comment. "Dancing?" he said. "Why do you assume that I don't dance?"

"So you do?"

"I've been around for just over 900 years, I think it's safe to assume that at some point I've danced," Arthur replied.

Amelia smiled a little and got out of her seat, walking over to him and holding out her hand. "Show me how you dance then," she said. Arthur looked at her awkwardly. "Come on; the world doesn't end because the Time Lord dances."

Arthur looked at her and walked over, carefully taking both her hands in his. "A barrage balloon," he said out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"He said you were hanging onto a barrage balloon," Arthur said.

"Yeah, I kinda ended up hanging to one like a thousand foot above London in the middle of a German air raid," Amelia said awkwardly. "The Union Jack shirt didn't help."

"Why don't you have any cuts or bruises then?" asked Arthur. "Or even to a lesser extent, rope burn?"

Amelia shook her head but then felt Arthur's hand on her waist and his other hand holding hers. She looked up at him as he brought her close; surprised that he actually had started to dance with her.

"You two are so cute," came Alfred's voice.

Blinking, the pair suddenly realised their change in scenery. Amelia smiling at the site of the spaceships interior but blushing as she realised Arthur was still holding her.

"This is a Chulla ship isn't it?" Arthur asked, looking around after letting Amelia go.

"Yeah," Alfred said, looking to them as he fiddled with some wires by the control panel. "Just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous."

Arthur nodded but winced slightly as he touched something hot behind him. Pulling his hand up, he watched as thousands of glowing yellow lights swarmed around his burn.

"Hey, those are what healed my hands!" Amelia grinned. "Uh…"

"Nanobots?" Arthur asked. "No, Nanogenes!"

"That's it!"

"Subatomic robots designed to heal any injury and make sure that you are okay," Arthur said, waving his hand to send them away when his hand was sorted. Then he turned to Alfred. "Take us to the crash site. To your space junk."

"As soon as the Nav-Com is back online," Alfred said, rolling his eyes. "You just go carry on with… whatever it was you guys were doing…"

"We were talking about dancing," Arthur said.

"Didn't look like talking," Alfred said, sitting down and looking at them.

"Didn't feel like dancing either," Amelia said.

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the bed bunks, Amelia moving up by Alfred and watching what he was doing.

"So," she said. "You used to be a Time Agent but now you're trying to con them?"

"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money," Alfred said, pressing some buttons.

"What is it for then?"

"I woke up one morning when I was still working for them and found they'd stolen two years of my memories," Alfred replied. "I'd like them back."

Amelia looked at him sceptically. "They stole your memories?"

"Two years of my life with them and I have no idea what I did," Alfred replied. "Arthur, over there, doesn't trust me, and for all I know, he's right not to…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

30 minutes later, the trio had arrived at the crash site. They walked along the pathway by the train station, looking at all the military vehicles surrounding the site, the barbed wire and cases of weapons left unattended. They hid slightly as they saw some guards before the entrance, spotting the large hidden object beneath a large sheet of tarpaulin.

"There it is," Alfred said. "Oh and they've got Algae on guard."

"Are the words 'go distract the guard' heading my way by any chance," Amelia said, fixing her hair a little.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Alfred replied.

"I can handle myself," Amelia said, looking up at him.

"No, I've got to know Algae quite well since I've been in town," Alfred said, a mischievous look spreading across his face. "Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him."

Amelia blinked as Alfred hurried off, looking to Arthur as he chuckled. "Is he…?"

"He's a 20th century turned 51st century guy," Arthur said. "I think he's just very open with everyone."

"Oh my God," Amelia said, chuckling a little. "So basically… he takes what he can get?"

"Woman, male, furred, scaled," Arthur said, making Amelia laugh.

"So, that's what we do when we get out there?" Amelia asked.

"So many species so little time."

"Alfred, are you my mummy?"

They blinked and looked round as the British soldier's voice carried over to them, watching as the secondary guard stepped back and Alfred did the same. Hurrying over, they watched as his face contorted into a gas mask and he fell to the ground.

"Oh God," Arthur said, looking around. "It's becoming airborne…"

"Wait, what's keeping us safe?" asked Amelia.

"Nothing," Arthur replied.

They looked up as air raid sirens started to sound through the air once more, ringing like terrifying screams warning everyone to escape or hide.

"Didn't you say that a German bomb was going to land here tonight?" Amelia asked.

"Never mind about that for now," Arthur said. "If the contaminant's airborne now then that means that there are just hours left."

"Until what?" asked Alfred, looking to him.

"Until the entire human race turns into this empty child," Arthur replied. "And can anyone else hear singing?"

Blinking slightly, they looked around as the sounds of singing did indeed start to float across the air to them. Heading towards it, they found a small shed which Arthur opened slightly to peek inside. He smiled a little as Alice Clarkland looked around at him, motioning for her to continue singing to the gas mask person sleeping against the table she was chained to. Nodding slightly, the woman continued to sing to him, motioning to Arthur to get the handcuffs from her wrists.

Nodding, Arthur moved over and used his screwdriver to unlock her from the table, helping her to her feet quickly and getting her outside. Alfred held the door open for them, Amelia smiling at the new woman with slight confusion until Arthur motioned for them all to follow him to the crash site. With Alfred's help, they removed the tarpaulin and revealed the medical vehicle lying in the dirt.

"See?" Alfred said. "It's just an ambulance."

"That's an ambulance?" Alice asked, looking between them incredulously.

"It's hard to explain," Amelia said, standing beside her. "It's from another world."

They both looked round when Alfred sighed.

"They've been trying to get in," Alfred muttered, typing in a code.

"Of course they have," Arthur said, his tone suggesting his thoughts on Alfred's stupidity. "They thought they had gotten their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What are you doing?"

"The sooner you see this thing is empty the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it," Alfred replied, pushing in the next button only for the panel to spark and an alarm to sound. "That didn't happen last time…"

"It hadn't crashed last time," Arthur said. "And now the emergency protocol has started."

"Arthur, what is it?" Amelia asked. She and Alice jumped and looked around as banging started on the shed door, realising that the gas mask person inside had woken and was trying to get out. "Arthur!"

"Alfred, go and secure those gates," Arthur ordered.

"Why?" questioned the American boy.

"Just do it!" Arthur snapped. "Alice, how did you get here?"

"I cut the wires over there," she replied.

Arthur threw his screwdriver to Amelia and motioned for them to go fix the fence. "You've seen me use it, just press the button and aim. It's on the right setting."

Amelia nodded and ran with Alice to fix the fencing, leaving Arthur to finally get the ambulance open. Alfred walked over after securing the fences, looking inside then at Arthur.

"See, I told you it was empty," he said.

"What do you expect in a Chulla medical transporter?" Arthur asked, folding his arms and looking up at Alfred as Amelia and Alice re-joined them. "Bandages? Cough-drops? What do you think, Amelia?"

"I don't know…" Amelia said, blinking slightly at being addressed in this argument.

"Yes, you do," Arthur said, waving his hand at her a little. It took her a moment but soon her eyes widened and she pointed her finger at him in realisation.

"Nanogenes!" she exclaimed.

"It wasn't empty, Alfred," Arthur said, looking at him. "There were enough Nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

Alfred shifted awkwardly and closed his eyes. "Oh God…"

"Getting it now," Arthur said. "When the ship crashed, the Nanogenes escaped. Billions upon billions of them… All ready to fix the cuts and bruises of the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night and wearing a gas mask."

"And they brought him back to life," Amelia said, starting to understand now. "They can do that?"

"What's life?" Arthur asked. "Life's easy; a quirk of matter, nature's way of keeping meat fresh and nothing to a Nanogene. Only one problem though: these Nanogenes aren't like the ones on your ship; this lot have never seen a human being before so they don't know what a human being is supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body and there's not a lot left. But they carry on and patch him up; they don't know the difference between gas mask and skull but they carry on to do their best. Then off they go, they've got a lot of work to do; because now they think they know what humans look like, and not a single person looked like Peter Clarkland. They needed to be fixed. They're going to rebuild the human race as one terrified little boy looking for his mother and nothing in the world can stop it!"

"I didn't know!" Alfred exclaimed.

Silently, Alice walked away from them to clear her head. She glanced back at them for a moment but then looked back towards the exit.

And she saw them.

"AMELIA!" she shouted, shifting backwards as the American girl ran over to her. They looked and saw the patients from the hospital, the nurses and the doctors, all of them walking towards them muttering the word mummy over and over again. They hurried back over to Arthur, watching as he started to use his screwdriver on the ambulance once more; Amelia listening to the siren and closing her eyes.

"It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" she asked.

"Unfortunately so," Arthur replied, keeping his focus. "The ship thinks that it's under attack and it's calling in the troops, standard protocol."

"But the gas mask people aren't troops," Amelia said, a bit disturbed.

"They are now," Arthur countered. "This a battlefield ambulance… it doesn't just fix you up, it makes you ready for the front line. Programs you."

"That's why the child's so strong, ain't it?" Amelia asked, ignoring the slight tut from Arthur about her grammar. "Why he can do the phone thingy."

"He's a fully equip Chulla warrior, yes," Arthur said. "All that technology and power and now it's in the hands of a hysterical 5 year old looking for him mummy. And now there's an army of them…"

"Why aren't they attacking?" Alfred asked, looking as the people surrounded them outside the fences.

"Good little soldiers," Arthur replied simply. "Waiting for their commander…"

"The child?" asked Alfred.

"Peter," Alice said, looking up at Alfred annoyed.

"What?"

"Not 'The Child', Peter," Alice said, correcting Alfred.

Arthur looked at her, calculating everything Alice had just said and why she said it. Amelia though was starting to panic about the other sirens.

"When is the bomb going to land?" she asked.

"Any second…"Alfred said, glancing back at Amelia over his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Alfred?" Arthur said, sarcastically. "A bit close to the volcano for you?"

"He's just a little boy," Alice said, her voice breaking.

"I know," said Arthur.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy…"

Arthur nodded and walked over to the woman. "There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear apart the world to save his mummy… and this little boy can."

"What are we gonna do?!" Amelia cried out, starting to really panic now.

"I don't know," Arthur said, shaking his head.

"It's my fault," Alice said, starting to tear up. Arthur shook his head but she just nodded sadly. "It is… It's all my fault."

"How can it be your fault?" Arthur asked, looking up as the people started to shout out the word 'mummy' once more. Then he saw Alice really crying and he realised. "Alice, what age are you? 19? 20? Older than you look, right?"

They jumped as bombs started to land nearby, Alfred panicking now too.

"Arthur, that bomb is going to land in seconds!"

"You can teleport us out!" Amelia suggested.

"Not you guys, the Nav-Com is back online and that blocks any signal but mine…" Alfred said. "And it'll take too long for me to override it…"

"So, it's volcano day," Arthur said, not taking his eyes off of the weeping girl before him. "Just do what you've got to do."

Alfred looked between them, then clicked a button on his watch and teleported back to his ship.

"How old were you five years ago?" Arthur asked Alice. "14? 15? Old enough to give birth, anyway." Alice looked up at him, sniffing and drying her eyes a bit. "He's not your brother is he?" Closing her eyes, Alice shook her head and started to cry again. "A teenage single mother in 1941… So, you hid… You lied; you even lied to him…"

Amelia jumped as the gates burst open and before the crowd of towering gas mask people stood small little Peter and he stood out so dramatically against the rest, like a true leader.

"Are you my mummy?" he asked.

"He's going to keep asking, Alice," Arthur said as Peter started to walk over to them. "He's never going to stop. Tell him. Alice, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him."

"Are you my mummy?"

Arthur gently turned Alice around and guided her to the child, the girl sniffing slight as she looked at him and nodding.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I am your mummy."

"Mummy?" asked Peter, walking up to her.

"I'm here," Alice said, kneeling down before him.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes," Alice replied. "I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. And I am so, so sorry…"

Amelia flinched towards them slightly as Alice hugged the small boy, but Arthur held her back. She watched nervously as the Nanogenes appeared, circling around the pair on the ground.

"What's happening?" Amelia asked. "Arthur, it's changing her…"

"Shhhhhhh," Arthur hushed. "Oh, come on please… Please… Come on, you clever little Nanogenes… Figure it out! She's the mother! That's got to be enough information!"

"What's happening?"

Arthur grinned and pointed. "See there, they're recognising the same DNA."

After another minute, Alice fell away from Peter with short breath, looking up as Arthur and Amelia ran over to them and the Nanogenes flew away.

Arthur crouched beside Peter, a look of pure will on his face. "Please, give me a day like this," he said. "Give me this one."

Amelia and Alice watched as he carefully held the nose of the gas mask and managed to pull it up off of the small boy's face. Grinning, Arthur laughed happily at the smile on Peter's face and the twinkle in his blue eyes, picking him up and hugging him.

"What happened?" Alice asked, crying tears of relief and joy.

"The Nanogenes recognised the superior information," Arthur grinned. "The parental DNA. They didn't change you but you changed them!"

Setting the boy down, he let Alice hug him happily.

"Arthur, what about the bomb?" Amelia asked.

"All taken care of," Arthur grinned.

"How?"

"Psychology!"

Looking up, everyone but Arthur flinched as the bomb fell closer to them, blinking in surprise as Alfred's ship flew into view and caught the bomb in the same way that he had caught Amelia when she had fallen from the barrage balloon.

"Arthur!" shouted the American over the noise of the field.

"Good man," Arthur chuckled.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation," Alfred said. "I've put it in stasis but it won't last long!"

"Change of plan," Arthur said. "We don't need the bomb so can you get rid of it as safely as you can?"

Alfred nodded and then looked to his great-niece. "Amelia."

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye," he said. "Oh, and great t-shirt!"

Amelia laughed and watched the ship fly away, fiddling with her shirt before looking at Arthur. The Nanogenes were gathering around his hands and he was walking towards the people still with the wrong DNA.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"A software update," he replied, aiming the Nanogenes at the people. They watched as they flew forward and started to work on the masses of people still surrounding them. The people fell down slowly as they heal, their bodies catching up with the changes they were undergoing. Arthur grinned at Amelia. "Everybody lives, Amie," he said. "Just this once, everybody lives!"

Amelia gasped and grinned brightly, watching as Arthur ran over to one person.

"Dr Constantine," he said, helping the old man to his feet. "The man who never left his patients! The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. There are your patients," he motioned around at the crowd, "all better."

"Yes," Dr Constantine said. "Yes, I see… They also seem to be standing in a disused rail station. Is there any particular reason for that?"

"Yes, you know how cutbacks are," Arthur said, shrugging. "Now, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you'll probably find that they are cured now. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make too much fuss over it. Okay?"

Before the doctor could respond, Arthur ran back over to Amelia, Alice and Peter and climbed on top of the ambulance.

"RIGHT, YOU LOT!" he shouted, getting their attentions. "Lots to do, beat the German's, save the world and don't forget the Wellfare state!" He watched them all start to walk away, looking to the three beside him. "I'm setting this to self-destruct as soon as the people are out of the way. History says there was an explosion here, who am I to argue with history?"

"You're usually the first in line," Amelia smirked.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Parting with Alice and Peter, Arthur and Amelia quickly made their way back to the TARDIS.

"So what's going to happen?" Amelia asked, shutting the TARDIS door behind her.

"The Nanogenes will clear up the mess and turn themselves off because I told them to," Arthur said, walking over to the control panel. "Alice and Peter will be going to Dr Constantine for some help and all in all with everything considered everything's fantastic!"

"Look at you beaming away like you're Santa Clause!" Amelia laughed, leaning on the railing beside her as she watched him walk around happily.

"Who says I'm not – Astronaut Barbie when you were 7," Arthur countered, grinning at her surprised expression. "And everyone lives! Everyone! Go on, ask me anything."

"What about Alfred?" she asked. "Why did he say goodbye?"

"Because he thinks he's about to die," Arthur smiled. "But like I said, everyone will live today."

Starting to fly the TARDIS, Arthur grinned at her; Amelia walking over carefully and smiling. She watched him lock onto Alfred's spaceship, landing inside quietly and opening the doors. Arthur turned on some music, the same music Alfred had played them, and took Amelia's hands; the girl laughing as they danced together. She grinned as she saw her great-uncle look round at them.

"Come on!" she called to him, smiling as he got out of his seat and ran over to them. He shut the door behind him, smiling at them. "Where would you like to go?"

"Huh?" Alfred asked.

"I can take you anywhere," Arthur said. "You can have a life if you want."

Alfred chuckled and walked over to them, seeming to think. "I think I want to go back to that girl, Alice."

"Oh, really now," Arthur said, smirking a little.

"Now, I wouldn't want to be a third wheel," Alfred chuckled. "Besides, I can always hop in and out if you need help."

Arthur laughed at that one. "Yes, and if you cause trouble I'll know where to find you."

"Besides, that girl seems nice and I'll bet she'll want a little help with a child," Alfred shrugged.

"No need to keep explaining, we're there."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After sending Alfred off to find Alice, Amelia and Arthur returned to the TARDIS; Arthur making them take flight again, but hover around in space for a time. He smiled at Amelia and turned the music back on, a slower song this time, before taking her hands and pulling her gently to him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder as his met her waist, holding his other hand and smiling up at him.

"See, I told you the world wouldn't end if you danced," she smiled. Arthur chuckled and pulled her a little closer.

"I know," he said, looking into her eyes. They were wide and clear, so bright with the brilliance of the many lives saved that day. He knew that somehow she could see the same in his eyes, trying his hardest to convey to her another emotion. "Amie," he said, for once more nervous than he had ever been. "I… uh…"

"Yeah, Arthur?"

Arthur looked down at her properly, taking in everything about the girl he was dancing with. Her beauty and grace, her courage and will. She was someone that he could actually call and equal. Before he realised what he was doing, he lent down and gently kissed her on the lips. Amelia blinked, looking up at him as he pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he said, letting her go and stepping back a bit. "I…"

"Stop," Amelia said. Arthur looked at her, watching as she stepped over to him and gently took hold of his face. She pulled him down and surprised him by kissing him back. On instinct, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as her arms wound around his neck. When they parted, he could still feel her warm breath against his lips and wanted nothing more than to claim them as his own, but knew something needed to be said first.

"I love you."

_**Notes:**_

**Oh, hey! Look at that! A bit of lovin' all around!**

**So, explanations:**

**~ Alice and Peter are taking the last name 'Clarkland' in this chapter for continuity and because in earlier fan stories it was speculated that Arthur's last name was 'Clarkland'.**

**~ Alfred will most likely be coming back in a later chapter; hence why he has the Vortex Manipulator still. I just wanted him to go have a nice time with Miss Teen UK :D**

**I've cut the scene there to leave the rest to your imaginations, and how you review will probably affect how I open the next chapter.**

**I'm leaving that one as a surprise though :D**


	8. The Shakespeare Code

**All of Time and Space**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Shakespeare Code**

It took Amelia a while to realise where she was when she woke up the next day – the bed she was in was warm and comfortable, soft green sheets covering her and the bare torso that she was pressed up against. Looking up, she smiled at Arthur's sleeping face, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of his arms around her.

The events from the night before came crashing back to her in a tinted haze – Arthur had kissed her, she had kissed him back and they had told each other that they loved each other. The human and the Time Lord falling in love. She remembered him taking her back to his room, the pair simply lying on the bed and hugging until they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was cheesy and cliché, but she was content with that – nothing else about their relationship was normal, so it was nice to have that one little slice of it.

To think she had fallen for the man who had come to her job and blown it up, the man who had been taking her to such strange sections of time and managing to find trouble in every corner they went to. She was just 19 years old, nearly 20 for how long she had been gone, and he was just over 900 years old – a man who had seen so much of time and space, a man who wasn't even human but held so much humanity in his hearts…

She blinked as Arthur started to stir, smiling softly as he blinked his green eyes open and looked down at her.

"Mornin'," she smiled, giggling a little as Arthur held her closer and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "You seemed to have had a nice sleep."

"Best sleep I've had in nearly 400 years," he said, chuckling. "It's amazing how you affect me… I've had many companions travel with me in the past, but you're the first I've fallen for, the first to mean so much to me."

"I think you've been spending too much time reading romance again," Amelia said, blushing despite her comment.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Arthur asked, sitting up and taking her with him. "We could visit the sparkling citadels of the moon of Cascadia or wander around the diamond planet of Midnight. Anywhere and anytime you would like to go."

"As tempting as those sound," Amelia smiled. "We should save those for another day. How about we just go back to Earth, but a bit farther back than World War 2?"

"Hmmm…" Arthur smiled. "I think I know just where to go."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Amelia was getting frustrated with Arthur, the Time Lord refusing to tell her where they were going. She was getting thrown to the ground every time the TARDIS took a sharp turn or rocked to harshly, so she stayed on the ground to watch as Arthur held onto the control panel hitting random buttons.

"Come on, Arthur!" she complained. "Just tell me where we ar-AH!"

Arthur chuckled and brought the TARDIS to a halt, walking down by the door as she got up off the floor and followed him with a glare on her face. "Take a look," he said, opening the door.

Looking at him for a moment, Amelia walked past him and blinked as she walked out onto a dark bustling street – the people chatting and laughing, all in rags, dresses, tights, and the strangest hats that she had ever seen.

"Oh you're kidding me," she said, still amazed by how amazing the TARDIS could be sometimes. "Whoa… When and where are we? No, no! Let me guess!" she said, grinning and stepping forwards. Arthur quickly pulled her back though.

"Look out," he said, watching as someone shouted from a window above them and poured a lot of filthy water down onto the street where Amelia had just been standing. "We are somewhere before the invention of the toilet; sorry about that…"

"Don't worry," Amelia said, smiling up at him. "As disgusting as that is, I've seen worse remember… With you and back home – one time some kid got sick in the toy section of that mall I worked in and vomited in a paddling pool full of plastic balls… A bit of… shit won't really affect me."

"So have you guessed where we are?" Arthur asked, helping her over the muck as they started to wander through the streets.

"Well, I'm assuming it's London, but I don't know when," Amelia said. "The beams on the buildings look Tudor, but I doubt I'm right…"

"You're close," Arthur smiled. "This is London and it's around about 1599. So, it's Elizabethan."

"Elizabeth… the first?" questioned Amelia, walking alongside him. "So, Henry the 8th daughter? Right?"

"I'll give you an A+ on the history quiz," Arthur chuckled. "Come along! We're in a time when there is just as great popular entertainment as you might find on a Saturday night!" He took her hand and started to run down the rest of the path, turning a corner and grinning at the site before them. "The Globe Theatre! Brand new too, just opened. Though, technically speaking it's not a globe; it's a tetradecagon – it's got 14 sides, containing the man himself."

Amelia blinked and looked up at Arthur, a look on her face that showed she could see where he was going with that statement but wasn't quite sure if her assumption was correct. "You don't mean… Shakespeare's in there?"

"Oh yes," Arthur chuckled, holding his arm out to Amelia and smiling charmingly at her. "Miss Jones, would you mind accompanying me to the theatre?"

"Mr Kirkland, I will," she replied, grinning and linking arms with him.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Applause rang through the theatre at the end of the play, the actors returning to the wooden stage floor to bow and bask in the praises of the large audience gathered in the balconies and on the ground.

In amongst the poorer people of London, Amelia and Arthur too were clapping and cheering along with the rest of the audience – Arthur becoming very amused by how impressed Amelia had been by the play; she had never expressed a love of Shakespeare before but she had stayed glued to the performance the entire time.

"That's amazing," she said, grinning up at Arthur. "Worth putting up with the smell for! And those _are_ men on stage dressed as women right?"

"Yeah," Arthur replied. "Those are men… London never changes."

"Cool," Amelia laughed. "But come on! I wanna see Shakespeare! AUTHOR! AUTHOR!" She blushed a little and glanced at Arthur. "People do do that right?"

Arthur was about to respond when the rest of the crowd started to chant the same word, blinking slightly as he looked at Amelia. "Well, they do now."

Laughing, Amelia grinned as the cheers got louder, looking back to the stage to see a bearded man with a gleaming smile walk out onto the stage – his arms waving up into the air to gesture widely to his audience, Shakespeare walked around the stage like he owned it; and by rights, he did.

"He looks a bit different to his portraits," Amelia said.

"Genius," Arthur smiled, looking at the man impressed. "He is a genius, the genius human that's ever been and we're going to hear him speak! He always choses such brilliant words."

"AH, SHUT YOUR BIG FAT MOUTHS!"

Amelia blinked and laughed more as she realised that the cry had come from Shakespeare, the audience laughing at him as he laughed also. Arthur blinked too, looking thoroughly surprised by the outburst.

"See, this is why you should never meet your heroes," Amelia grinned, looking at Arthur then to the stage as Shakespeare started to talk to the audience once more.

"You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that," he said. "I know what you're all saying, _Love's Labour's Lost_ that's the ending isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't worry, you'll find out soon! All in good time! You don't rush a genius!" All of a sudden, he stumbled backwards slightly before standing up straight and looking at the audience. "When? Tomorrow night! That will be the airing of my brand new play, a sequel no less! And I call it _Love's Labour's Won_!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Now, I'm no expert but I've never heard of _Love's Labour's Won_."

Arthur and Amelia were making their way out of the theatre at this point, following the crowd back out onto the street after the announcement of the new play. Amelia had just brought up the subject as Arthur had been looking rather odd after he had heard the name of the new play.

"Exactly," he replied. "It's the lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in a list of his plays but never ever turns up, and no one knows why."

"That's peculiar," Amelia said. "How come it disappeared in the first place?"

"Well…" Arthur said. "Something tells me we'll soon find out."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After walking around the local area just up the road from the theatre, Arthur and Amelia soon came across a peculiar little inn named "The Elephant" – it's sign swinging in the breeze coming in from the Thames nearby, a wooden rectangle with a peculiar looking elephant design in the middle.

After doing some careful questioning, the pair discovered that the famous play-write that they had just witnessed in the theatre was staying in the best room in the inn. They had watched from the shadows as Shakespeare wandered into the inn with a couple of the actors from the performance – they seemed to be having a debate over the announcement of the mysterious play.

Knowing that there would be some discussions going on, the pair waited for a little while longer before entering the inn and making their way up to the room in which Shakespeare would be staying. Arthur walked up to the door first, and because it was wide open he knocked on the wooden door frame to gain their attentions.

"Hello," he said, walking into the room. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I? Mr Shakespeare, isn't it?"

"Oh no…" Shakespeare grumbled, rubbing his temple. "No! No, no, no; who let you in? No autographs, no sketches with me, and please don't ask where I get my ideas from… No be a good boy and shove-" before he could finish his sentence, the play-write looked past Arthur's shoulder to see Amelia watching from the doorway. "Actually… you girl, come sit down here next to me, you on the other side… You two, go sort out your costumes."

"Come on, lads," said a maid, walking over from behind Amelia to urge the two actors from the room. "I believe, Mr Shakespeare has found his new muse."

"My sweet lady," smiled the play-write, standing and motioning for Amelia to sit down beside him. "Such strange clothing you wear – fitted…"

Amelia smiled bashfully, glancing at Arthur who had taken the other recently vacated seat. "Uh, verily… forsooth…" she said, trying to fit her language to the time period but failing quite miserably. "Egads…"

"Don't do that," Arthur whispered, shaking his head a little. Blushing slightly, Amelia gave him an apologetic expression and quietened down to try and lessen the embarrassment – Arthur smiled a little though, pulling the psychic paper out from within his jacket pocket. "Sir, my name is Sir Arthur of TARDIS and this is my companion, Miss Amelia Jones."

"Interesting, that bit of paper," Shakespeare said, his eyebrows rising ever so slightly. "It's blank."

Though surprised, Arthur looked at the play-write impressed. "Oh, that's very clever," he said. "That definitely proves that you are an absolute genius."

"But the psychic paper never does that…" Amelia said, looking at the sheet to see that it did say as Arthur had spoken.

"Psychic?" questioned Shakespeare. "I have not heard of that word – and words are my trade. But do tell me though, who are you really and who is your delicious lady – who accent is strange, not something that I have heard before so tell me where do you come from?"

"She comes from London," Arthur said, glancing at Amelia. Knowing that she came from a time where there were 50 states of America, Arthur thought it was best for her not to answer that question in a time when the British colonisation of her home nation had not even began. Of course, America had been 'discovered' in that era – though how a large, inhabited continent could be deemed a discovery was still a debate in Arthur's mind. "Her accent has just been a bit warped from travelling… hence her odd clothing."

Though it was apparent that he didn't believe a single word that had just been spoken, Shakespeare nodded his head and looked towards the door as another man walked inside. He was dressed highly regally, with a dark hat and long fur coat – and jewels hung around his neck so large and gaudy that Amelia really didn't know where to look.

"Excuse me," he said, looking past the two oddly dressed strangers and straight to Shakespeare. "A moment please. This is abominable behaviour. A new play without warning?! I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare! As master of the revels, every new script must be registered in my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Tomorrow morning, Linley, first thing I'll send it round," Shakespeare replied, looking at the man calmly.

"I don't work to your schedule," Linley said, his voice lasing with a heavy threatening tone. "You work to mine. The script. NOW."

"I. Can't," he replied, tensing in defence.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled," Linley said. He turned around and walked back to the doorway, glancing at Shakespeare over his shoulder. "I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, _Love's Labour's Won_ will never be played."

"What a charming individual," Amelia muttered as soon as the man had walked out of ear shot. "Well, there's that mystery solved… And here I thought it was going to be something more exciting than just a simple banning order…"

Chuckling, Arthur was about to reply but couldn't as they were all suddenly distracted by a horrible choked cry outside followed by the terrified screams of a woman. Cries for help soon echoed through the air, so the trio wasted no time in running from the room and downstairs to the streets just in time to find Linley from before spitting out pints of water.

"Oh my God, what's happening to him?" Amelia asked, running after Arthur as the Time Lord caught the man as he collapsed to the ground. "Oh shit! Arthur!"

"He's dead…" Arthur said, laying the man on his back and watching as water poured from his mouth. "Curious… I've never seen a death like this before… His lungs are completely filled with water…"

"He drowned…" Amelia said, confused. "He drowned on land…"

Arthur nodded and looked over at the maid who had found him and Shakespeare. "…Good lady, this man has died of a heart attack…" he lied. "Call for a constable or doctor to have him taken away."

"Of course," replied a young maid who had just popped up behind the matron of the inn.

"Why'd you say that?" Amelia whispered.

Arthur looked at her seriously and kept his voice low. "These people still have one foot in the dark ages, if I tell them the truth they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"And what was it?"

"Witchcraft."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Knowing that the man would be in shock from the sudden death, Arthur and Amelia followed Shakespeare back up to his room in a solemn silence. Behind them, the matron stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"I've prepared a room for you Sir Arthur," she said. "You and Miss Jones are just across the landing."

"Poor Linley," Shakespeare said. "So many strange events… You two intrigue me greatly… A woman with a strange accent and the strength not many of this age possess, and you, Arthur, how can a man so young have eyes that look so old?"

"I do a lot of reading," Arthur replied.

"As do I," Shakespeare muttered.

Arthur nodded, and then put his hand on Amelia's arm. "You look tired."

"I am, just a bit," she replied, rubbing her head slightly. "I think I'll go check out our room…" With that she walked out of the room, leaving the two men alone in silence – which Shakespeare was the first to break.

"I need to get to work," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I have a play to complete. I hope I shall get my answers tomorrow, Arthur – so that I can find out more about you and why you keep up this constant performance of yours."

"All the world's a stage," Arthur said, walking over to the doorway. He looked over at Shakespeare as he heard him chuckle.

"I might use that," he smiled. "Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight, Shakespeare," Arthur replied, continuing to his and Amelia's room. Shutting the door behind him once he had entered the room, Arthur looked around to see Amelia wandering around with a candle in one hand checking out every dark corner, wardrobe and under the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I've learnt that with you around nowhere is safe and everything can be real," Amelia replied, shutting the wardrobe door and leaning back against it. "If witchcraft is true then the monster in my closet could be too… or the monster under the bed…"

"Fair enough," Arthur chuckled, making his way to the bed and sitting down. Setting the candle down on the other side, Amelia sat down beside him – worried by his distant expression as he stared at the ceiling.

"So… magic and stuff," she said, trying to break the silence. "I wouldn't have thought it could be real… It's all a bit Harry Potter isn't it?"

Arthur chuckled. "I didn't take you as a Harry Potter fan."

"Of course I am!" Amelia laughed. "But is it real? All the magic and spells and stuff?"

"Of course not!" said Arthur, looking at the girl beside him.

"Well why did you say witchcraft then?!" Amelia questioned, nudging him slightly. Arthur chuckled and nudged her back.

"Because witchcraft isn't just about magic, it's kind of like a form of science," he said. "But this looks like witchcraft – but it isn't. There is such thing as psychic energy, but a human could generate it or pick up on it – not without a large generator… There's something I'm missing, Amelia…" he said, lying down and turning to his side. Amelia mimicked his position, looking at Arthur's tired face. "Something really close… Something staring me right in the face, but I can't see it… Rose would know…"

Amelia looked down slightly before smoothing his cheek. "I've heard that name before," she said. "But you never did get round to explaining fully…"

"Rose was another Time Lord," Arthur said, closing his eyes as Amelia touched his skin. "When Galifrey was at war, she was out fighting one day… I stole the TARDIS and went to get her, but she was killed in front of me… a stray Dalek… I had to go or I'd die too… Her death hangs over me and has done so for centuries…"

"I'm so sorry, Arthur," she said, continuing the soothing motion.

"There's no need to say sorry," Arthur said, smiling softly. "So, how are you after the flirting from Shakespeare?"

"It was unexpected," Amelia said, chuckling. "Thanks for stepping in… I get the history stuff would have fucked up with me here…"

"Just a little but that's all time travel is, isn't it?" the Time Lord smiled, kissing her nose. "Messing up a time line and putting it back again."

Amelia wriggled her nose and laughed lightly, blue eyes scanning green that looked down at her softly. "We should get some sleep," she said quietly. "It's pretty dark outside."

"We should," Arthur replied. However, just as they were starting to settle down for a rest, a blood curdling scream echoed through the halls of the inn – making its way from Shakespeare's room to their own. Leaping off the bed, Arthur (followed closely by Amelia) bounded down the hallway and into the playwright's room – he was slumped over the desk in the centre, a quill in his hand and used parchment littering the surface of the desk. Unfortunately, on the floor was the lady innkeeper and Arthur needn't make any detailed investigation of her to know that she was dead.

"Oh shit," Amelia said, looking down at the poor woman – though she jumped slightly when Shakespeare woke with a shout.

"What's going on?" he asked, watching as the American girl hurried over to the open window as she heard cackling. Amelia looked out into the night sky, her eyes widening as she saw something she had only ever read about in books.

A woman was flying across the sky on a broomstick.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Oh, sweet Dolly," Shakespeare muttered. "What could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit!"

The trio were back in Shakespeare's work room in the early hours of the morning after sending the poor innkeeper's cadaver to the mortuary. Nothing had perplexed Arthur more, especially after Amelia had told him about the sight she had seen. William set himself down in his chair behind his desk, resting his elbows against the wood and looking at the pair in hopes for answers.

"Rage, rage, against the dying of the light…" Arthur uttered, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I might use that," William said.

"You can't, it's someone else's," Arthur replied.

Amelia rolled her eyes and looked between the two men. "We need to think this through," she said. "Linley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you, Mr Shakespeare."

"Are you accusing me?"

"No," Amelia said, sitting up a little straighter in her seat. "But I saw a witch! Flying on a broomstick, cackling into the moonlight! And you've written about witches!"

"I have?" asked William, his brows furrowing in confusion. "When was that?"

"Not quite yet," Arthur whispered, shooting Amelia a look. The girl blinked then looked back at him awkwardly, but he shook his head to say no harm had been done.

"Pete…" William muttered. "Peter spoke of witches…"

"Who's Peter?" Amelia asked.

"Peter Street, our builder," William replied. "He drew the plans to the globe."

"The architect…" Arthur said, thinking for a moment. "OH! THE GLOBE! COME ON!"

Jumping out of his seat, Arthur hurried to the doorway and paused only for a moment so that Amelia and William could follow after him – both as confused as the other.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Amelia stood with folded arms as they stood in the very centre of The Globe Theatre, Arthur looking around every inch from where they stood and analysing all of the information in his mind.

"14 sides…" he said, turning around on the spot. "14 sides… I always did wonder why this place had 14 sides."

"It was the shape Peter Street thought best, that's all," William replied, standing at the forefront of the stage with Amelia observing Arthur's investigation. "He said it carried the sound well."

"14…" Arthur muttered, adding William's information to his growing list of puzzles. "Why does that ring a bell? 14…"

"Well, there's 14 lines in a sonnet," Amelia suggested.

"So there is," Arthur said, nodding. "Good point; words and shapes following the same design. 14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets… Tetradecagon… Come on, think!"

"But this is just a theatre," William sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, but a theatre's magic isn't it?" Arthur asked, turning to look up at William with a humorous smile. "Standing on stage, saying the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you can make men weep or cry with joy. Change them… You can change people's minds just with words in this place… And if you exaggerate that…"

"So kinda like the TARDIS?" Amelia asked, smiling at him. "A little box with a lot of power inside it."

"Yes," Arthur chuckled. "I think Peter Street would know the answer to all this," he continued. "Can I talk to him?"

"There won't be that much to get out of him, Arthur," William said. "About a month after he finished this place, he lost his mind."

"What happened to him?" questioned Amelia.

"He started raving about witches," William said, glancing at her. "Hearing voices, babbling… His mind was baffled."

"Where is he now?" demanded Arthur.

"Bethlam," William replied shortly.

"What's that?" asked Amelia.

"Bethlam Hospital," William explained. "A mad house."

Arthur started to make his way towards the entrance. "We've got to go there, right now."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The sight of Bethlam Hospital sent shivers running straight down Amelia's spine – even from the outside she could hear the terrible screams of the patients, some of them crying out about demons and evil and voices telling them to do dreadful things. She knew that they were hiding the true nature of the building behind the word 'hospital' – the place was an asylum, and she half expected to run into the Joker at any minute. She stayed behind Arthur but in front of William as the trio followed a large brutish looking man through the cold dark halls.

"Does Lord Arthur wish for some entertainment whilst he waits?" asked the man, Arthur giving him a rather disgusted look. "I can whip these mad men, they can put on a good show for you."

"No, I don't," Arthur replied, his tone showing how appalled he was by the suggestion.

Nodding his acknowledgement, the man halted them in the middle of a large hallway. "As you wish," he said. "Now if you would like to wait here for a moment, I'll just go make it decent for the lady."

"So, this is what you call a hospital?" Amelia asked, glancing back at William who looked at her neutrally. "A place where people are locked up and whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

"I've been mad," William replied. "I lost my mind… Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

"Mad in what way?" Amelia asked.

"You lost your son," Arthur muttered, leaning back against the bars of an empty cell.

Looking at Arthur in slight surprise, William nodded solemnly. "My only boy… The black death took him… I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know…" Amelia said, looking at him sadly. "I'm sorry."

William shook his head. "Don't worry," he said. "I started to question everything… our fleeting existence… To be or not to be. Oh, that's quite good…"

"You should write that down," Arthur said.

"Maybe not," William said, smiling a bit. "A bit pretentious?"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Eventually, the brute called for them and led them along a side corridor down to the cell which held Peter Street. Walking inside tentatively, Arthur made Amelia stay by the door with William as he made his way round to try and look the man in the face.

"Peter?" he asked gently. "Peter Street?"

"He's the same as he was," William said, shaking his head. "You'll get nothing out of him."

Arthur persisted though, putting his hand gently on the man's shoulder and watching firmly as his head shot up – beady blue eyes, red in the whites from lack of sunlight, stared at him with the ghosts of a madman's thoughts.

"Peter, my name is Arthur," he said quietly. "I need you to remember… One year ago, just let your mind go back to when everything bright and fine. Everything that happened in this year previous happened to somebody else. It's all a story. Now… tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

Peter shook as he laid back on his cot, looking up at Arthur with a maddening smile. "Witches spoke to Peter," he said, his voice quaking from lack of use. "In the night, they whispered… got Peter to build The Globe to their design… Their design! The fourteen walls! Always fourteen… When the work was done… they snapped poor Peter's wits…"

"Where did Peter see the witches?" Arthur asked. "Where in the city?" Peter remained silent. "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me. Where were they?"

"All Hallows Street," Peter forced out.

"ARTHUR!" cried Amelia, the Time Lord jumping out of the way as he spotted an old woman in a black cloak bending down behind him towards Peter.

"Too many words," she said, pointing a bony finger down at Peter. "Just one touch of the heart."

"NO!" Arthur shouted, but it was too late… The woman touched her finger to the area on Peter's chest, right above his heart – the man screamed in agony before his heart simply gave out and he laid dead in his cot before them, his eyes wide yet still containing all the pain they had held when looking at Arthur.

"A witch…" William said, pointing at her. "I'm seeing a witch!"

"Now, who'll be next, hmm?" asked the woman. "Just one touch. I'll stop your frantic hearts, you poor fragile mortals. So, who shall die first."

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers," Arthur said, stepping forwards and looking down at the woman.

"Arthur, don't!" Amelia cried.

"Arthur…" muttered William. "Can you stop her…?"

"No mortal has power over me!" screeched the witch.

"No, but there's a power in words," Arthur said darkly, the witch looking at him apprehensively. "If I can just find the right word, know you…"

"None on Earth has knowledge of us…"

"Then it's a good thing I'm here," Arthur smirked, stepping back slightly as her finger started to get a little too close to him. "Now, let's think… Humanoid, female, uses shapes and words to channel energy… Oh! Fourteen! That's it! The fourteen stars of the Rexel Planetary Confederation! Creature I name you Carrionite!"

Before them, the woman burst into a bright white light, screaming in agony as she disappeared. Amelia, who had been shielded slightly by William, looked around the man towards Arthur in surprise.

"What did you go?" she asked quietly.

"I named her," replied Arthur, staring at the spot where the Carrionite had vanished. "The power of a name… That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic," Amelia said, folding her arms.

"Well… it's a different form of science," Arthur said, shrugging his shoulders. "You lot, you chose mathematics – given the right string of numbers, the right equation you can split the atom. But the Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" asked William.

"The end of the world…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Refusing to give any kind of explanation in the asylum, Arthur waited until they had made their way back to the Inn and into William's room before pacing around on the wooden floors. William decided to wash himself and get ready for the performance of his play as Arthur explained, Amelia leaning against the desk and watching the Time Lord with interest.

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe," Arthur said, running a hand through his hair. "Nobody was ever sure if they were real or legend…"

"Well, I'm going for real," William said, using a small cloth to dry his damp face.

"But what do they want?" asked Amelia.

"A new empire on Earth," Arthur suggested. "A world of blood and bones and witchcraft…"

"But how?"

"I'm looking at the man with the words," Arthur said, nodding over to William who looked at him with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Me?" he said. "But I've done nothing…"

"Hold on…" Amelia said, thinking for a moment. "What were you doing last night when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"Finishing the play!" replied William defensively.

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at William closely. "What happens on the last page?" he asked.

"The boys get the girls, they have a bit of a dance, it's all as thought provoking as usual," William said. "Except those last few lines… Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them…"

"That's it…" Arthur said, walking over to William. "They used you… They gave you the final words, like a spell, like a code! _Love's Labour's Won_ is a weapon! The right combination of words spoken in the right place with the shake of The Globe is an energy convertor! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Having found a map in one of the draws in the room, Arthur started to scan along it with Amelia to try and find the street that Peter had told them about. William helped, pointing out their location and helping to trace over the streets until the name had been found.

"All Hallows Street," Arthur muttered, looking up at William. "You have to get to The Globe, and whatever you do stop that play!"

"I'll do it," William replied, shaking Arthur's hand. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around, next to you I know nothing."

"Oh, don't, his head's big enough as it is," Amelia smiled, earning herself a nudge from Arthur.

"Good luck," they all said.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Separating, Arthur and Amelia left William to make their way to All Hallows Street, walking through an old alleyway and finding themselves on the very street – but it was so full of houses they had no idea where to start.

"Where do we go?" Arthur muttered to himself, looking around at each house. The pair looked around as a creaking sound happened, watching as an old wooden door on the house nearest to them swung open slowly. "Curious…" he said, walking into the building with Amelia. They looked at the old décor and dark instruments as they made their ways upstairs. In one of the rooms stood a woman, the girl maid from the inn…

"I take it we've been expected, Lilith," Arthur asked, remembering the name Dolly had given her when ordering her around the inn.

"Oh, I think death has been waiting for you for a very long time," said Lilith, smirking at him wickedly. Amelia stepped forwards and frowned.

"I know how to do this now," she said, pointing at her. "I name thee Carrionite!"

Gasping mockingly, Lilith smirked back at Amelia and shook her head.

"What did I do wrong?" Amelia asked, looking back at Arthur who remained stoic.

"The power of a name works only once," Lilith explained, walking towards Amelia slowly and deliberately. Observe…" she said, pointing at the girl, "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Amelia Jones!"

Her eyes rolling to the back of her head, Amelia gasped as she lost consciousness and fell backwards. Blinking slightly, Arthur shifted forwards and caught her before she hit the ground, gently laying her down as he glared at the Carrionite.

"What have you done?!" he shouted.

"Hm… Only sleeping, alas," Lilith said, looking at her finger in disappointment. "Curious, the name has less impact. She's, somehow, out of her time. As for you, Arthur Kirkland," she blinked as he had no reaction, "strange how that name holds nothing to you… Like you have no sense of self… But, alas, what is this? A name hidden in the dark of your past… One word with the power to hurt you…"

"Naming won't work on me," Arthur said menacingly.

"But your heart grows cold," Lilith smirked. "The north wind blows and carries down the distant… Rose."

Arthur glared at her and rose to his feet. "Oh, big mistake," he said. "Because that name keeps me fighting. The Carrionites vanished; where did you go?"

Lilith sneered up at him and turned to walk away. "The Eternals found the right word to banish us away into deep darkness."

"Then how did you escape?"

"New words," Lilith smiled. "New, glittering. From a mind like no other."

Arthur's face lit up with the realisation of her words. "Shakespeare…"

"His son perished," Lilith said, looking down into a dark cauldron to see a past William holding his head as tears streamed down his face. "The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?"

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest, then the human race will be purged as a pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmmm, busy schedule you have there," Arthur said, walking right up to her. "But first you have to get past me."

"Oh that shall be a pleasure," Lilith smirked, reaching a hand up to stroke along Arthur's jaw. "Considering my enemy has such a handsome shape."

"I'm spoken for," Arthur said, watching her carefully. "Ah!" he yelped, clutching the side of his head as she tore away some of his hair. "What the hell was that?"

"A souvenir," smirked Lilith, backing away from him and flying out of the window. Arthur stood by the ledge and looked up at her in surprise. "That's cheating…"

"Behold, Arthur," she smiled. "Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets," swiftly, she pulled a small doll from inside her black cloak.

"You might call that magic but I call that a DNA replication module," Arthur said, glaring at her as she tied his hair to the doll.

"What use is your science now?" she smirked, stabbing the doll in the left side of its chest. She cackled as Arthur cried out in agony and collapsed to the floor before flying away to join the two other Carrionites at the play.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Minutes passed and finally Amelia stirred, her blue eyes opening and scanning the room until they laid rest upon Arthur's still form slumped by the window. With a gasp, she hurried to her feet and made her way over to him, turning him over and holding him.

"Arthur?" she uttered, terrified that he might be dead. "Wait a minute… Dude, you have 2 hearts. Stop playing dead and get the fuck up."

Arthur chuckled and looked up at her. "I fooled you so it must have worked on Lilith too," he smiled, sitting up and holding his chest. "She did manage to stop the other one though… Ow… Shit, how do you people cope?"

"Anything I can do to help?" Amelia asked.

"Hit my chest!" Arthur moaned. She did so. "LEFT SIDE."

"SORRY!" Amelia yelped, hitting the correct side that time.

"Now the back!" Arthur ordered, Amelia doing so. "OH AH! FUCK! Now it's back!"

Amelia shook her head and chuckled at him. "What are we standing around here for then?" she smiled. "We've got a play to catch."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The pair ran as fast as they could through the oddly empty streets of London, making their way towards the theatre and hoping that they were not too late to stop the Carrionites from their plan. Arthur knew that odds were against William in stopping the play, and his fears were confirmed as they turned a corner and saw a bright red spiral of dust and light forming through the open roof of the theatre – creatures already swarming around the spiral draft.

"Stage door!" Arthur shouted, running with Amelia to the side of the building. They threw the doors open and hurried inside, listening to the terrified screams of the thousands of people inside the theatre that had been trapped like rats in a maze. They ducked into the area beside the stage, blinking as they found William holding his head and swaying slightly in his seat. "Stop the play, I said! I said stop the play!"

"Something knocked me out," William said, blinking slightly. "On stage… I got there and said to stop but something shot through me…"

"Oh, don't rub it though, you'll go bald…" Arthur said, looking round as a crash sounded and further screams carried through the night air to them. "Oh shit…"

Helping William to his feet, Amelia ran after Arthur out onto the stage into a blinding swirl of red light. They could hear the cackles of the 3 Carrionites somewhere within the theatre, but there was so much panic to behold that it was near enough impossible to detect them.

"Come on, William!" Arthur shouted over the noise, pulling the playwright to centre stage. "History needs you!"

"WHAT CAN I DO?!" William replied, his eyes following after each and every Carrionite that span around in the red mist.

"REVERSE IT!"

"HOW DO I DO THAT?"

"THE SHAPE OF THE GLOBE GIVES THE WORDS POWER," Arthur explained. "BUT YOU'RE THE WORDSMITH! THE ONE TRUE GENIUS – THE ONLY MAN CLEVER ENOUGH TO DO IT!"

"But what words?" William asked. "I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!" Arthur exclaimed.

"But these Carrionite creatures need such precision!" William argued.

Arthur made him look him in the eyes, causing the playwright to focus on him solely. "Trust yourself! When you're locked away in your room the words just come to you like magic! Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm, words that last forever! That's what you do, William! You chose perfect words!"

William took one final look at him before nodding and stepping forwards, looking up at the swirl. "Close up this den of dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot! You've thieved my brain, considered me your toy. My dear friend Arthur tells me I am not! Foul Carrionites creatures, cease your show between the points…" he glanced back at Arthur who gave him a suggestion, "761390! Banish like and take as cuss, I say to thee…"

Both William and Arthur paused, not knowing what to put in the gap of the final word. Amelia thought of something though.

"EXPELIARMUS!" she shouted, getting a look from Arthur who just threw the word to William as they had no other choice.

"EXPELIARMUS!" shouted William, not understanding it but keeping his eyes trained on the Carrionites.

"Good old JK!" Arthur laughed. Flinching, those on stage looked round from the sight of the vanishing Carrionites as the stage doors burst opened and every copy of the play was sucked up into the swirl to join the Carrionites in the journey back into darkness. "So that's what happened to _Love's Labour's Won_…"

With a bang the lights ended and the crowd let out heavy moans of relief, and much to the group's surprise they started to applaud – all of them thinking that it was all just part of the performance...

Amelia laughed at the reaction of the crowd in her own form of relief, watching as Arthur made his way back to the stairs to go search in what she could see was an empty booth – she realised that this must have held the 3 Carrionites before they were sucked back into the darkness with the rest of their kind.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

William and Amelia sat on the empty stage looking around The Globe Theatre – it had been vacated at the end of the performance, everyone raving about the spectacular show that they had just witnessed.

The pair were waiting for Arthur to return to them, the Time Lord having not come down from the balcony after his disappearing act. They looked around when they finally heard him coming, Amelia laughing as she saw him wearing a peculiar looking neck brace.

"How's your head, William?" Arthur asked, sitting down on the stage with them.

"It still hurts a little," William said, rubbing his neck.

"Here, put this on," Arthur said, taking the neck brace off and putting it on William. "Where that for a few days and you'll be fine, though… you might want to keep it. It suits you."

"What about the play?" Amelia asked.

"Gone," Arthur smiled. "I looked all over and every single copy of it has disappeared forever."

"No matter," William smiled. "I have new ideas – perhaps it is time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet."

Amelia blinked. "Hamnet?"

"What's wrong with that?" William asked.

"Anyway," Arthur said, before Amelia dug herself a deeper hole. "We had better be off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream for all eternity."

"WILL SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE!"

The trio looked around to see two of the actors running up to them with grins on their faces.

"We're the talk of the town," cried the first.

"She heard of the performance and has come to witness it herself!" exclaimed the second.

"Who?" asked Amelia.

"Her Majesty!" said the first actor, looking at Amelia as if she had said something completely idiotic.

Arthur grinned, looking round as a fanfare began to ring through the theatre. "Queen Elizabeth the First," he said, watching as she walked to the centre of the standing ground. However, she looked less than pleased to see him.

"Arthur Kirkland," she all but hissed.

"What?" Arthur said, perplexed.

"My sworn enemy," she continued. "Off with his head!"

"What?!" blinked Arthur.

"NEVER MIND WHAT JUST RUN!" Amelia yelped, grabbing his hand and hurrying out of the back of the theatre as the Royal Guards headed towards them. "WHAT HAVE YOU TO UPSET HER?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Arthur shouted, heading down a shortcut to get them back to the TARDIS. "I HAVEN'T EVEN MET HER YET!"

Hurriedly he opened the TARDIS door and pushed Amelia inside first, looking back at the guards before shutting the door and pressing himself against the wood to catch his breath, before making his way to the control panel and sending them into flight once more.

Amelia was sat on the floor regaining her breath, holding herself until Arthur flopped down onto the floor next to her. She laughed hard and rest her head on his shoulder, the Time Lord holding her close and laughing too and the sheer dumb luck he had – of all the monarchs he could have made hate him, he had to have pissed off the one whose time period they were in.

"Only you, Arthur," Amelia laughed, kissing his cheek. "Only you."

_**Notes:**_

**7 months and 6 days since the last update.**

**I'd say I'm sorry but that doesn't really cover it…**

**I've been pretty busy with other stories but I'm working on what I can when I can so please be patient with me :3**

**It didn't help that I had no freaking idea what to do with this chapter. At first, it started as The Impossible Planet (which will likely happen at a later date), but then moved to this one as it seemed only fair to give a whole story instead of a cliffhanger one just in case there's another long delay again.**

**I think this one worked out best though XD**


End file.
